


Into the Depths Chapter One

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), Epic Battle Fantasy, RWBY, Ranma 1/2, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Animal Traits, Bukkake, F/F, Gangbang, Lactation, Multi, Orgy, Oviposition, Rule 63, Sex Machine, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vines, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After being hired to explore an ancient, ruined manor, Ranma-chan, Suki, Glynda Goodwitch and Natalie arrive at the remote village, to find out what exactly they'll be doing. The very first thing they find out is that the corruption has mutated the townsfolk. The second is how good it feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Into the Depths Ch. 1**

  
It was a simple plan. One, find women who liked violence and money. Two, get them to come to my ruined estate. Three, send them into the bowels of the earth and mazes of greenery to kill the endless varieties of monsters. Four, enjoy the luxury and wealth I so clearly deserve.  
  
So far, the first two parts of my plan had worked flawlessly. I had assembled a group of four women, all of them clearly well-endowed… in the arts of battle. I looked over them once more.  
  
Two of them were from the far east. Both strangers to each other, funnily enough. One of them was an unarmed martial artist, with a vibrant head of red hair. She called herself Ranma. The other was Suki, and her facepaint rendered her so pale she almost looked like a corpse. Both of them had shown their worth before I hired them, and I hoped that their speed and strength would serve them well, going against the horrors that infested my lands.  
  
The other two women were both magic users. A teacher and a student, who, for reasons I didn’t care enough to ask, had decided to take a long break in a remote part of the land. Still, I was glad for them. I would need the arcane might they so easily wielded.  
  
Glynda Goodwitch and her pupil, Natalie. The latter really was the most well-developed woman I had ever met, even though Ranma was a close match. And her dress sense reflected that, showing off a generous helping of her chest. Of course, so did her mistress, so maybe that was just a magic thing.  
  
“Ladies,” I said, extending the title only out of courtesy, “I am glad to see that you have all arrived safely.”  
  
“Yeah, we did,” Ranma said, interrupting me. “But what did we arrive _to_? I didn’t see a single guy on the streets here. It’s all just chicks. Myself excluded.”  
  
I glared at her, wondering how someone who bounced so much when she moved could possibly think she wasn’t a woman.  
  
“As I was saying,” I said quelling, “there are many mysteries here I hope for you to solve. Where all the men of the town went to is one of them.”  
  
“What else are you concerned about?” Goodwitch said, idly tapping her leather crop against her thigh.  
  
“Mutations, for one. Even the women of the town, who have been staying indoors, are starting to… change,” I said. “I, thankfully, have so far been unaffected.”  
  
Sure, I was horny, and horny in a way that just using my… _personal companion_ couldn’t satisfy, but that surely didn’t mean I was infected like so many of the common woman here. It just meant that… well, it wasn’t anything wrong about me and I shouldn’t think about it anymore.  
  
“I would like you to eventually look at some of the town’s women and see what you can learn,” I said, addressing my request to Goodwitch and Natalie. “And especially if there’s a way to cure them.”  
  
My maid, Missy, entered the room. She was carrying a silver tray with a complete tea set on it, five porcelain cups for all of us. I had to admit, she looked quite fetching in her black and white uniform. More importantly, I was glad to see her upright, and no longer complaining about the itchiness inside her breasts. It just wasn’t done for a servant to make that kind of remark to her mistress, even when Missy was the only servant left in.  
  
“Your tea, ma’am,” she murmured, setting the tray down and pouring a cup for each of us.  
  
“Thank you, Missy,” I said, taking a small sip of the drink. “Mmm, it’s good,” I added, complimenting her. “Did you finally find some fresh milk?”  
  
“Oh yes, ma’am,” Missy said, staring down at her feet and smiling. “I can assure you, it’s _very_ fresh.”  
  
I nodded to her, before turning back to my newly hired band of thugs and ruffians. They were all drinking as well, nodding in appreciation. I took another sip of tea before resuming.  
  
“Now, there’s several areas I would like you to investigate,” I said, tapping a map I had laid out. “The manor itself, the forest outside the village, the tunnels underneath the manor and some others.”  
  
As I talked, I flushed. Natalie had leaned forward to examine the map, giving me a view straight down her dress. It was quite obvious that she didn’t use any padding. Pulling my eyes up, I blushed even harder as I looked into Natalie’s hard blue eyes as she stared back at me.  
  
I took another sip of tea to cover my nervousness. The warmth from the tea seemed to sink down rather lower then my stomach, moving to my crotch. I was staring to feel more than aroused. The fact that the others (except possibly Suki, with her white makeup) were obviously feeling the same wasn’t any kind of relief.  
  
Then I looked up beyond them, and saw something that completely distracted me. Missy was standing in a corner, like a good maid. Pulling her dress off and kneading her large breasts _wasn’t_ part of being a good maid, though.  
  
“Missy!” I snapped, striding around the table to her. “What in the world do you think you are doing?”  
  
“I’m feeling good, Milady,” Missy moaned, looking up at me. As I got closer, I could see beads of white appearing around her nipples and running down the curves of her fat breasts. “And soon you will too.”  
  
“I don’t know what you think-“ I said, preparing to fire my maid.  
  
I never got around to dismissing her. Behind me, the door slammed open. Even as I turned around, I could hear many footsteps and voices, all of them overlapping each other and making it impossible to focus on any single one.  
  
The common rabble were pouring into the room. They were looking around, even the faded finery I was reduced to obviously beyond their level of comprehension. And even though I knew I should be worried about them treading dirt and… refuse into the carpet, I found I had something else to worry about.  
  
Several of the women pouring into the room were obviously mutated. In between their legs swung large… large… They were obviously mutated, bearing the marks of animals and other, stranger things.  
  
In front of me I saw Ranma and Suki leap to their feet, Suki drawing her war fans. Then they stumbled, falling to their knees. Their thighs were pressed together, and I realized that they were suffering the same sudden spike of arousal that was forcing me to tightly clutch to the back of the chair.  
  
“Here they are, girls!” Missy cried out behind me. “Just like I told you they would be!”  
  
Missy had betrayed me? Oh, that ungrateful wench, after all I had done for her! Further thoughts were cut off as I felt Missy’s hands on me. And unlike the proper assistance she should offer me, helping me dress and undress, I felt her hands slide down to my derrière, squeezing me through my skirts.  
  
In front of me, Goodwitch took a large step forward, a purple rune springing to life in front of her. A yard behind her, Natalie chanted something, waving her staff around and making a glowing circle appear over all of our heads. If it did anything else, I couldn’t tell.  
  
It certainly didn’t stop the tide of common rabble from pouring into the room. Some of them had already picked Ranma and Suki up and dropped them on the table. The two martial artists were barely fighting back, weakly twitching with none of the strength they had separately shown me when I had hired them. The mob was already stripping them, reducing to the same state most of them were in.  
  
Goodwitch wasn’t doing any better. Even over the noises of the mob, I could hear her panting, her shoulders (and bountiful chest) rising and falling as she tried to keep her slowly spinning rune up. Then it fragmented, and a dozen women pounced on her, bringing her to the ground.  
  
“What the-! Hey, get your hands off of me, you perverts!” Natalie snarled as some of the townsfolk grabbed her. Even as they brought her down to the floor, I could see one of them groping her large chest, one pale breast spilling out from her dress.  
  
And then some of the mob (and there were still plenty of commoners pouring through the doors) came for me. I weakly tried to get out of Missy’s grip, but even though she was only holding onto my rear, I just couldn’t do it. I tried and I tried, but all I could focus on was the burning arousal inside me. At least my dress was thick enough that nobody could see my stiff nipples through it.   
  
Although I knew that wasn’t going to last as Goodwitch’s cape was ripped off, and her cleavage window was torn open, showing that in at least one regard, the student had surpassed the master. The women coming for me already had their hands raised, obviously planning to rip off clothing that was worth more then their petty scrabbling made in a year.  
  
And their hands weren’t the only things that were raised. In between every single one of them, I could see… the male half of the equation. Either outright, or hidden behind horribly large bulges in their mud-stained skirts. And it wasn’t even entirely the human half of the equation. I could recognize dogs and horses and other, stranger things. Things that didn’t belong in nature, on the rabble rushing towards me.  
  
“Missy, let me go right this instant or you’re-!”  
  
My threat of dismissal was cut off as I was swamped. A dozen strong hands grabbed onto me, lifting me up and carrying towards the table. I could see Ranma and Suki, still there. And completely naked. They only had on the merest shreds of their clothes, not nearly enough for any hint of modesty. And they certainly needed _something_ to hide their shame.  
  
Both of them were acting in a very shameful manner. I could see the glimmer of arousal between their legs and their cries weren’t the screams of outrage they should have been. Instead they sounded like a serving-girl fulfilling her base lusts with the kitchen boy.  
  
I was thrown down onto the table in between them, crushing the maps and documents I had had Missy put there just hours before. And Missy was one of the women who had taken hold of me. I could see her face, her cheeks red with a wholly inappropriate lust as she looked down at me.  
  
On the floor besides the table, I could hear the squeals of Goodwitch and Natalie. And they weren’t squeals of pain. Turning my head and looking over Ranma, I could also see the occasional scrap of clothing getting tossed into the air, above the heads of the women surrounding my magicians.  
  
The same was starting to happen to me. Rough, calloused hands were tugging at my clothes, trying to figure out how to undo the laces and knots keeping my virtue hidden from the public view. Then Missy, the black traitor, leaned forward, undoing the knots she had tied just hours before.  
  
I feebly tried to bat her away, but there didn’t seem to be an ounce of strength left in me. All the efforts of my body were focused on the lust growing inside of me, making me feel as weak as a babe as my folds dampened and my nipples pressed against the insides of my dress.  
  
With a tearing sound, my beautiful blue dress (the height of fashion, last year in the capitol) was pulled off of me. I could hear the sounds of stitching tearing, and automatically made a note to have Missy fix that before remembering.  
  
“Here you go, ma’am,” Missy said, shoving her chest into my face. “You liked my milk so much, you can have as much as you want.”  
  
From this close, I could see the droplets of milk forming one by one around her nipples. I could also smell them. I had never realized milk had a smell before, but this seemed to go straight through my nose, down my spine, without stopping at my brain along the way.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell her what I thought of her, and she took the chance to shove herself forward, pushing her nipple into my mouth. My eyes widened as the base crowd around me cheered, laughing and slapping Missy on the back.  
  
I bit down, but before my mouth closed even halfway, I registered the taste of Missy’s milk. And it was _wonderful_. The tea had been hiding the true extent of its flavor. I swallowed before I knew what I was doing, and felt the heat inside of me rise that much more. And I could feel and taste that there was even more milk forming on Missy’s nipple.  
  
On either side of me, I could see and hear (and feel, when a flailing limb knocked against me) Ranma and Suki start to be despoiled by the hamlet’s women. They were active participants in the debauchery, moaning and begging as their wet folds were entered, or their hands and breasts wrapped around animalistic shafts. I knew that the sort of women I had to hire would be people of low or no breeding, but did they have to show it so clearly?  
  
Then I gasped as a hand pressed down on my crotch, through my underclothes. I tried to look past Missy, but couldn’t see who it was that was touching me in such a familiar manner. And, soon, it didn’t matter. Even more hands descended on me once more, either groping me or trying to get rid of my underclothes. I twisted around, trying to throw the hands off, but couldn’t manage it. Soon, I was fully stripped, left in absolutely nothing. That I was only one of five women in such a state did nothing to reassure me.  
  
“Oh, fuck me!” I heard Goodwitch yell, her voice choked with lust. “Shove that fat cock right up my- oh yesssss!”  
  
I was suddenly _glad_ that I couldn’t see my magical help. Especially since I could hear Natalie’s distinctive moans undercutting Goodwitch’s lusty groaning.  
  
“There, doesn’t that taste good, ma’am?” Missy asked, pulling her breast out of my mouth. I was barely aware that I had been sucking on her nipple, the milk I coaxed out filling me up with a pink-tinged warmth. “And I have another breast, right here,” she held out her right breast, hands holding it up as she shoved it in my face.  
  
My mouth opened all on its own, and I felt Missy’s warm skin slid against my lips. I started sucking, part of me shocked at how I was acting. But then something else happened that took my mind off of how good my maid tasted.  
  
I could feel strong, rough hands pulling my thighs apart. I kicked, trying to look around Missy. But all I could see were her breasts, and the very bottom of her smile as she stayed in front of me. But I could _feel_ something that most certainly wasn’t a hand.  
  
The crowd, those that hadn’t descended on my hired adventurers had obviously seen the same thing. They started laughing and cheering as who or whatever was in between my legs got closer and closer to my crotch.  
  
“Breed the bitch, breed the bitch, breed the bitch!” the crowd started chanting as I felt the hot, hard thing rub against my skin.  
  
I was no virgin. Even though I was now in this remote, ruinous backwater, just last year I had been in and out of the salons of the capitol. But there was a difference between a discrete encounter with a fashionable gentleman of leisure and a howling crowd of commoners.  
  
Which didn’t explain how wet I was, or how the touch of what had to be a penis sent such tingles through my body. Or how good the shaft felt as it slid into my wet folds. I gasped, clawing at the table (and Ranma and Suki) as I felt it enter me. And I could already tell that it _wasn’t_ the shaft of a human.   
  
Once it was inside of me, I could tell that it was pointed at the end, and hot, hotter then it should have been. And, at the very base, right where it was entering me, it seemed to be larger then the tip of it. The crowd was still chanting and laughing, and I realized that they were being much too literal when they called me… that word. At least I could tell, over Missy’s shoulder, that it was a mutated human instead of… otherwise.  
  
Next to my head, Ranma’s thighs were lifted up in the air. My eyes, rolling around in my head, could see that another woman, with the shaft the size and shape of a horse was about to enter her. And instead of her feminine parts, the commoner was going to enter Ranma’s rearmost hole.  
  
I couldn’t turn my gaze away as I watched. I could hear Ranma moaning, and even though her sounds were muffled, I could tell that they weren’t the sounds of distress, any more then any of the other women here, including, sad to say, myself. And then the woman, reeking of liquor and mud, slid into Ranma, the scream the short redhead let out was unmistakably one of tremendous joy.  
  
The woman started plunging in and out of Ranma, at a speed so rapid that I thought it would have broken the busty redhead. Instead, Ranma kept on lustily moaning, encouraging her own defilement. I could barely believe it.  
  
And Suki, on the other side of me, was doing no better. I could confirm that she only painted her head and neck, and that the rest of her body was of a more normal olive brown color. And that she was just as excited as the other victims here were.  
  
Unlike Ranma and I, Suki was laying on her stomach. Some woman had crawled onto the table behind her, and I could see her shaft entering Suki. I couldn’t tell which of Suki’s holes was being despoiled, though I could tell that she was enjoying herself.  
  
I also couldn’t tell if the woman actually had a shaft like the ones entering Ranma and I. It seemed more like a tentacle, though without the suckers I had thought it should have. But it was certainly quite thick, and plunging into Suki in an extremely rapid manner.  
  
Even faster then the dog-like shaft I was getting filled with. And getting made to feel far, far too good by. I was starting to whimper around Missy’s nipple, feeling my wet walls clenching down around the intruder. Not to try and force it out, but to get even more stimulation, more sensation roiling through my body.  
  
And Missy was still producing hot, sweet milk. My belly was getting filled, even as it was jostled by the force of the canine shaft entering me. And the heat from the milk was translating into a heat through my body, one that was much, much warmer.  
  
Just like my hirelings, I was shamefully turned on, wanting everything that this brutish crowd of unlettered women would give me. They could fill me up, degrade and humiliate me with their bestial rods, and I would still enjoy it. And even do more then enjoy it. I could feel my orgasm rising inside of me, growing and growing as I nursed at Missy’s breast and as the unknown woman _fucked_ me.  
  
Even just thinking that word seemed to break a dam inside of me. Yes, I was getting fucked, screwed, diddled, anything you could think of. And it felt so, so good. I wanted more, more milk, more _dick_ , even if it came from ones such as these. It was making me feel so good, and I never wanted it to end.  
  
Neither did the women I had hired. Natalie was begging for someone to do something to her breasts again, but harder this time. And Goodwitch… I didn’t think the sounds I was hearing from her were moaning. I wasn’t sure what was happening to her, but from how her long, bare legs were pointing up in the air, she was obviously enjoying whatever it was that was happening to her.  
  
I came, my first orgasm with another person since I had come to this decaying town. I clenched down around the woman, squeezing her shaft as tightly as I could. It felt wonderful, the sensations filling me up, making me need even _more_ then what I was already getting.  
  
And the woman was obviously going to provide. She kept on thrusting into me, filling me up. I could feel the knot at her base slowly growing larger and larger. I shivered at the thought of what would happen when it was time for her own orgasm. Maybe I would be lucky, and the knot would form outside of my folds. I didn’t think I would be able to handle the other option.  
  
“Oh God, yes, yes, all over my boobs, it feels so good!”  
  
Even through the general noise of moans, wet slaps and muted conversation, Natalie’s joy-filled cries cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. I had no idea what was happening to her, but she was obviously deeply enjoying it.  
  
“I hear your name’s Goodwitch,” the rough, distinctive voice of the village blacksmith said. “More like Good _bitch_ , am I right? Look at you shake that ass. No!” there was the cracking sound of a hand on flesh. “Don’t look up.”  
  
I couldn’t see Goodwitch any more then I could see her student. But the blacksmith’s words were painting such a vivid image that I almost didn’t need to. I could picture the mature, graceful woman, on all fours, her rear sticking up in the air, her face against the floor as she was roughly taken and spanked by the brutish blacksmith. The thought was strangely appealing, as I craned my head to futilely get a look at her.  
  
“Ah, you’ve drained me dry, milady,” Missy said, stepping back from me. “I hope my taste was to your satisfaction.”  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, which I realized far too late was a mistake. Another one of the rabble saw my open mouth as nothing more then an invitation, and plunged her shaft in between my parted lips. At least this one had the equipment of the proper species.  
  
Now that Missy was no longer blocking my view, I could see that Ranma and Suki were both also being forced to use their mouths to tend to other women. Although _forced_ probably wasn’t the right word to describe how enthusiastic Ranma was, bobbing her head up and down the shaft that had been presented to her. Not even Lady Bueke Ake had been so energetic, and _everyone_ knew how she started acting once she had a glass or two of wine.  
  
Just as I wasn’t a virgin, the idea of tending to a man’s shaft wasn’t an entirely new idea to me. Or even tending to a woman’s shaft, I supposed. But none of my previous liaisons had ever used quite this much force. The woman, with her stained hands and unwashed body, was slamming into my mouth, drawing her hips back and shoving them forward again and again, in an endless loop. I wasn’t able to keep from gagging as she filled my mouth up, joining the woman I could now see in between my thighs.  
  
I blinked, shocked at the sudden appearance of Natalie. Rough hands had hauled her upright, and pinned her against the table (which was starting to creak alarmingly from all the weight on it). She was utterly naked, with her only decoration the large amount of cum dripping off of her breasts, which were swaying wildly as she was thrust into from behind by a large, muscular woman. There was a look of abject delight on Natalie’s face and, instead of using her free hands to fight back, or use the magic I had hired her for, she was playing with her breasts, quickly coating her fingers in the cum already smeared across her skin.  
  
I gasped around the dick I was forced to blow (and even thinking such uncouth phrases sent a shiver of delight and revulsion through me) as I felt the woman between my legs push herself forward, going as far inside me as she could. It felt like she was nudging my stomach with her thrust, sending a tremor of pleasure through me.  
  
Then I felt my pussy get forced to expand and realized what was happening. She was cumming inside me, and her knot was expanding, treating me just like I was a back alley dog for her to breed. My wild flailing hands clamped down around Ranma and Suki’s arms, tightening down around the soft skin and hard muscle both of them boasted. I couldn’t believe this was happening.  
  
For that matter, I could barely think, either. The knot and the milk and the lust and the _everything_ were making it so, so hard for me to think clearly. All I could focus on was that I was feeling good and wanted to keep on feeling good, no matter what.  
  
“Fucking bitch,” the woman fucking, _breeding_ me muttered under her breath. “Fucking fancy clothes, fucking nice hair, well FUCK YOU!” The last was at a shout that made me jump.  
  
My flinch was enhanced by her jerking her hips forward, making the massive knot go even further inside of me. My eyes rolled up in my head and I groaned around the shaft I was sucking as the sensations rolled through my body. It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but the peak of pleasure was so close to one that I didn’t know what else to call it.  
  
Around me, my employees _were_ having flatout orgasms. I could hear them moaning and screaming and begging for more. Suki’s accent was getting thicker, and her mastery of the language started to fail as she was fucked through one orgasm after another. If I believed what she was saying (and the lower classes only told the truth when a lie wouldn’t do, so I didn’t), she was having five orgasms a minute.  
  
“Ah!” I gasped. “Oh, oh, AAAHH!”  
  
The cum that followed the knot had arrived. My folds were getting drenched in semen, the woman shooting it deep inside of me. I gasped, finally driven over the edge into orgasm myself. The cum was so hot inside of me, covering every single inch and making me want more.  
  
My eyes rolled up in the back of my head, bursts of light going off and filling my vision as I came. It felt so wonderful, and I squeezed down as tight as I could around the shaft inside of me. And since I was already spread out so much, that wasn’t really very tight at all. But it was the _principal_ of the thing.  
  
Someone had started groping my breasts as I came. I couldn’t focus my eyes enough to see who it was, but at least it didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt pretty good, my stiff nipples sliding between their fingers as they played with my curves. I may only have been more generously gifted here then Suki, but that still meant I had an impressive set of assets.  
  
Finally, my orgasm died down inside of me. I was able to get my body back under my control. As much as I could, at least, since I was still trapped in a sea of women with no breeding or class whatsoever. But at least I could try and get my vagina to relax as the woman inside me tried to pull out.  
  
It was a challenge to keep myself from tensing back up, and it wasn’t helped by the woman still in my mouth insisting that I kept on giving her a blowjob. I continued to suck on her rod, swirling my tongue around the part of it inside my mouth as the woman between my legs tugged her knot out of me. I was starting to notice a musky, almost pleasant taste to the rod I was forced to tend to. Not at all like Missy’s milk, which was still the predominant taste in my mouth. But it was a taste I wouldn’t have minded having more of.  
  
Finally, the woman inside of me pulled out. I moaned around the dick in my mouth, feeling the surge of sensations, along with the cum inside of me starting to run out. Even if the documents and maps hadn’t already been torn by all of this, they were sure to be hopelessly stained with unnamable fluids.  
  
I wasn’t given a chance to lament the state of my paperwork, though. Almost instantly, someone else was plunging into me. I moaned in shock, looking up at yet another one of the interchangeable rabble that littered the streets. All she had to distinguish herself was the shockingly large non-human shaft she had. In fact, I wasn’t sure if it was an animal’s at all. All I could really say was that it had a flared tip blossoming out from a narrow shaft. And an ominously large slit at the end.  
  
“Oh, that feels good,” the new woman said, drunkenly slurring her words together as she entered me.  
  
For my part, I just moaned, staring in shock at her as she forced herself in without even a semblance of interest for me. The shaft she was shoving inside of me was quite warm, but oddly hard. Not hard like a man’s instrument (or a dog’s as I now well knew) but more like a shell of some incest. It still, to my arousal and shame, made me feel good.  
  
Trying to look away from that, I cast my gaze around. Even if the others were getting despoiled alongside me, at least their ravishment could distract me from my own. The ravishment all of them were thoroughly enjoying.  
  
Goodwitch had been hauled upright as well. Now she and Natalie were being forced to make out with each other as they were fucked from behind. Well, by forced I meant that they were both eagerly groping and pinching each other as they kissed. I wondered how much encouragement they had needed to do that. You heard stories about what magic users got up to, and at least this didn’t involve summoning demons to satisfy their carnal desires.  
  
Ranma was giggling, bringing her hands up to smear the cum several women had left on her face around even more of her features. The display excited the women watching, who cheered her on, almost drowning out those watching Natalie and Goodwitch. And she was still getting fucked in the ass, by a new woman.  
  
Suki was embracing a woman who had kneeled down to kiss her. They were going at it like they were lovers instead of attacker and (quite willing) victim. If either of them had been wearing clothes, it might have been suitable for a painting. Even as it was, I knew I wouldn’t be forgetting the sight for a long, long time.  
  
And all around us, there were still women with hard or twitching shafts, waiting for their turn. I had no idea how many of them there were, or how often each of them would want to despoil us. I wasn’t even sure I would find out. My head was already starting spin, and there was a good chance that I wouldn’t be able to remember how many women fucked us all, let alone who and in what positions.  
  
I would just have to tough it out. And if that didn’t work, then an estimate of ‘every women fucked every one of us’ probably wouldn’t be too far off the mark. As the woman in my mouth pulled out of me and started pumping her cock, I accepted that would just have to do.  
  
And at least I was showing more restraint and class then Ranma was. Unlike her, I was firmly keeping my mouth _closed_ as the woman came all over my face. I didn’t even flick my tongue out to see if her semen tasted as good as her cock did. I would leave that sort of thing to Suki and the others who didn’t know how a woman was properly supposed to behave.  
  
For instance, no _true_ lady would be acting like Natalie was right now. I could hear her begging, in between kisses with her teacher, for the woman fucking her to not only screw her harder, but also to take her ass as well. So undignified. Everyone with even an ounce of class knew that the proper way was to hint at a desire for anal, using oblique references that could easily be denied. Not say ‘So good, so good, fuck my ass, fuck my slutty ass!”  
  
I was distracted from Natalie’s common ways by the feeling of something hot and sticky landing on the side of my chest. Looking down, I saw white cum all over my breast, slowly flowing down into my cleavage. And that was just part of the orgasm, most of which had landed on Suki’s rear. From the strangled gasp the painted warrior gave, it felt even better on her buttocks then it did on my chest. And I had to admit, it felt rather nice on my breast, the heat seeping into my skin.  
  
Ranma’s legs had been bent up above her head, in a display of flexibility I had never seen before. I was shocked at how easily she could manage it, and shocked at the clear, unhidden view it gave me of her rear getting filled. I could even see the arousal from her folds flowing out from her and running down around the shaft punishing her tightest hole.  
  
I could hear Natalie betraying her teacher, confessing that Goodwitch had a very sensitive rear and enjoyed being spanked. I had no idea how she had _ever_ found out that, but the townswomen weren’t hesitating to put it into practice. Goodwitch’s denials of enjoyment quickly devolved into a mindless babble as the sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room.  
  
The level of attention I could pay to the rest of the room was drawn down as I felt the pace of the woman inside my pussy pick up. Her dick was really pounding into me, jolting me against the woman filling my mouth as she slammed into me again and again. I thought the cum the dog-like woman had filled me with was helping to ease her passage, making her thick shaft slide in and out of my stretched hole even easier then it naturally would have. Because I was still very turned on, and still producing a healthy helping of arousal.  
  
At least only two women were using me. Next to me, Ranma had finally been claimed by four different women, all of them thrusting into her holes or between her breasts. And from the smile on her face (such as it was, since her lips were stretched around a dick), the redhead was thoroughly enjoying getting used like a tavern wench.  
  
I shivered, wondering if I was going to end up like that. Or if I already was. The pleasure inside of me was hard to deny, after all. What more could I end up feeling before the unnatural lusts of these women were satisfied? Would I end up not only getting used by these women but taking an active, enjoyable part in it? Would I find myself kissing Suki, groping each other even as my treasures were cast before the swine of the townsfolk? Would I confess to certain activities that only I knew how much I enjoyed? Would I thoroughly debase myself, not showing a hint of the breeding and culture that made me part of the ruling class?  
  
It was a terrifying thought, though I was so turned on that I didn’t quite feel the proper level of horror at the idea. Instead, I had to admit (to myself and myself alone) a tingle of arousal at the thought of them finding out that the leash Missy had packed wasn’t solely because I hoped to have my kennels shipped to me.  
  
I clamped down even tighter around the shaft inside my folds, tighter then my brain could ever manage. I was orgasming again, the rush of pleasure and thoughts whirling around inside me. I whimpered around the shaft in my mouth, feeling the white hot explosion traveling up from my crotch and filling me up. It felt wonderful, and I wanted to feel it again.  
  
And I was certain to get the chance. The woman fucking me hadn’t stopped, had barely even slowed down as I tightened around her. She was still shoving herself deep inside of me, frantically thrusting, unknowing and uncaring of the pleasure I myself got from her actions. All she cared about was defiling my folds with her unnatural cum. Assuming, of course, that such a bizarre appendage actually produced semen instead of some other substance.  
  
“Damn, I can’t decide which one of these bints is tighter!” A woman chuckled. She was the one who had taken Ranma’s pussy, thrusting into the redhead with gleeful abandon. “That whiteface is like a vise, but so is this one!”  
  
“Really?” Another woman asked, drunkenly hiccupping halfway through. “I’ve only tried out their asses so far,” she jerked a thumb at Natalie and Goodwitch, who had both started licking the semen off of each other while still getting fucked. “Tight, huh?”  
  
“And wet,” the first woman assured her, reaching down to grope Ranma’s rear. “It’s like a waterfall in here,” she chuckled as Ranma thrashed around underneath her.  
  
I had to agree that Ranma was certainly enjoying it. I could tell that her thrashing was the thrashing of orgasm, and not her trying to get away and rescue her employer from ruffians assaulting her. And right next to me, Suki, still on her stomach, was moaning out disjointed words, all of them about how good it felt to cum, and how nice it felt to get fucked in her ass.  
  
Really, was it too much to hope for even a bit of class from them? A proper lady didn’t admit to how much she enjoyed this sort of thing, especially not in front of so many others. There were so many other ways to show your enjoyment, that didn’t rely on the inherent vulgarity of ‘fuck, ass, good, more, so horny’.  
  
The woman enjoying my mouth finally pulled out. She was already cumming, and the first few spurts of her seed landed in my open mouth before I managed to close it. Then the rest landed on my face. And kept on landing. She had a truly frightening amount of semen stored inside of her, and seemed intent on every last drop of it ending up on my face. I was forced to shut my eyes as more and more landed on my face and breasts, hiding the expensive makeup Missy had applied this morning underneath what seemed like an entire gallon of semen.  
  
Finally, she stopped, letting me open my eyes once again. I could actually _see_ the cum on my face, the glistening white stuff hovering just at the lower limits of my vision. And if I lifted my head, then I could see the rest of it all along my breast, mingling with the cum already there.  
  
I wasn’t given long to contemplate the sight. Yet another shaft prodded against my cheek, smearing the semen there around even more. I looked it at, then up at the woman it was attached to. She smiled down at me, showing nothing of camaraderie or fellowship in her smile as she pressed her shaft against my cheek again.  
  
Sighing, I opened my mouth and turned my head. I took her shaft, and started sucking and licking on it. How many more times would I be expected to do this, I wondered? There were still plenty of commoners around here who weren’t currently using one of us. Had they already cum and were just enjoying each other’s company? Or did they want a particular hole on a particular woman, and were waiting for their chance? There was no way to tell, and I certainly wasn’t going to ask. I would just have to wait and see what new trials the future would bring.  
  
For Goodwitch, the future was bringing something that had to be especially humiliating. A woman had grabbed her leather crop and was using it to spank her rear. I could see the red marks appearing on her pale skin as Goodwitch was pushed up against the wall and was thoroughly punished. Natalie was forced to watch, although forced was probably the wrong word to describe the expression on her face as she stared. Gleeful would be more accurate. I wondered how often Goodwitch had used that strap on her rear.  
  
Not recently, obviously, since the only marks on Natalie’s rear were two large handprints from where someone must have held on quite tightly as they fucked her. And I had an excellent view of Natalie’s rear, as she sat on the edge of the table, stroking two shafts as she watched her teacher get used. There was a woman fucking her, and Natalie was resting her head on the woman’s shoulder as she tended to three complete strangers at once.  
  
“You know,” the woman inside my own folds said in a musing tone. “I’ve cum in three different women since I’ve got this thing,” she gestured down at the pitch black, exotic shaft she was pushing in and out of me. “The eggs haven’t taken in any of them. But maybe they just needed the proper kind of high-class cunt to fertilize them. How about it, bitch?” she asked, reaching down and slapping my thigh. “Ready to be a mother?”  
  
I glared at her, not letting myself believe her for a moment. There was no way she was telling the truth. She was obviously just jealous of all the compensations that came with being responsible for ruling. It just wasn’t possible that she could put eggs inside of me, _and_ that those eggs (if they even existed) would do anything once they were inside of me.  
  
A scream of raw bliss drew my, and everyone else’s, attention, thankfully distracting me from what I was being told. Ranma had her arms and legs wrapped around the woman inside her folds, and was enthusiastically kissing her, babbling about how amazing the knot felt and how she was a doggy bitch, now and forever. She was ignoring the shafts (three shafts, none of them human, none of them the same species) poking against her cheeks, all of them slick with saliva.  
  
“Fuck me into the ground, I’m your bitch, I’m your doggy breeding bitch! Yesssss!” Ranma howled, her blue eyes rolling up in her head as she clung at the woman inside her.  
  
The woman fucking her ass was still going at it, making Ranma’s stacked frame shudder as she was filled up in both her lower holes. Ranma didn’t seem to notice or care that the entire room was watching her scream. Or that several women who weren’t using one of us were drifting over to her, taking their shafts out and starting to stroke them. I thought that Ranma was going to be in for a very exhausting time now.  
  
And, frankly, so were all of us. Suki was being used by the least amount of women, and that just meant she was still taking a horse-like woman in her tightest hole as she stroked another woman back to hardness. Everyone else, myself included, was being used far more harshly and thoroughly. And there wasn’t a single sign that this was going to end any time soon. All I could do was endure it.  
  
And see if I could coax a few more orgasms out of myself before it all ended. I thought I had it in me.

*******

  
One by one, the townswomen trickled away, leaving only the five of us. And Missy. And we were all a mess. Every single one of us looked like we were wearing Suki’s facepaint, with thick cum slathered all over our features, across our breasts, and forming a thick coating of semen over our rears and crotches. And there were still lighter amounts of cum along our limbs and stomachs.  
  
Ranma, especially, had gotten the worst of it. I could barely out her face, since it was hidden underneath _that much_ semen. From her forehead to her chin was almost solid white. I wondered how she could breathe. And she still had three fingers quickly plunging in and out of her folds.  
  
I looked around at Goodwitch and Natalie. The younger student had her face in between her master’s breasts. No, not between them, I realized. _On_ them. Natalie was playing with Goodwitch’s chest, sucking at what had to be a stiff nipple and licking up the cum that covered the older woman’s chest. It was a shameful (and erotic) sight, especially since Goodwitch was squeezing Natalie’s rear (which, I noticed, wasn’t quite as well developed as her chest was).  
  
Suki, meanwhile, was slowly, steadily getting the cum off of her body. While I would normally have approved of her devotion to cleanliness, her motives were being called into question as I watched her. As soon as she got a thick load of cum together in her hands, she would bring it up to her mouth, and start licking her hands clean with every sign of enjoyment. A disgraceful display, even as I wondered how good it tasted.  
  
“Would you like me to draw you a bath, ma’am?” Missy asked, redoing her dress to hide her drained breasts.  
  
I weakly glared up at her, not forgetting her betrayal. But I did need a bath. So did my employees, though they wouldn’t be sharing one with me. And if I was going to fire Missy (and I was sure I was going to), I could at least fire her after getting myself clean. Also, I had never had to prepare a bath in my life, so I wasn’t entirely sure how one went about doing so.  
  
“Yes, that will be fine, Missy,” I said, weakly waving her away.  
  
I could feel the cum shift around on my face as I talked. A thick drop of it rolled down onto my lips, and I automatically swallowed, my body not realizing that it wasn’t Missy’s milk. I blushed, hoping that nobody had seen it. And at least nobody would ask _why_ I was blushing, with so much cum still on my cheeks.  
  
Today had… _not_ gone the way I had hoped it would. But, hopefully, the townspeople’s lust had been expunged, and we wouldn’t be seeing a repeat of this anytime soon. Ideally, long enough for my team to start looking into what all had happened in the dark corners around the village.  
  
I hoped they would find answers. Useful answers, more importantly, and not something about how the lust of the creatures gathering in the warrens and folds of the estate was at least the equal of the depraved urges of the townsfolk.   
  
It would be up to them to do so, I thought as I staggered towards the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Depths Chapter Two**

  
Ranma, Suki, Glynda and Natalie looked around as they wandered around the hamlet. It was quite the change from how they had been greeted upon their arrival. For one, there was no mob of lusty, bedecked women attempting to breed them. That was a _major_ change.  
  
All of the women were still around, but at least they weren’t trying to pull any of the hired experts up against a wall to fuck them. Suki kept on telling herself not to be disappointed over that. She had never gotten treated so roughly and so thoroughly as she had that first day. And she had never been so turned on as when she had seen, not only herself getting treated like a sex toy by a mob of lustful women, but her companions and her employer getting used in the exact same way as well.  
  
“Man, I hope them scouts the boss sent out get back soon,” Ranma complained, walking with her hands laced behind her head. “I wasn’t made for waiting.”  
  
Suki had gotten an _excellent_ look at Ranma’s body during the introductory gangbang two days ago. She had to agree that the redhead wasn’t made for laying around. She thought the short, busty, curvy redhead was made for fucking. And Ranma had obviously thought the same, at least she had two nights ago, begging for more in between getting her huge ass spanked and taking cocks down her throat.  
  
“Proper preparation prevents poor performance,” Glynda (Professor Goodwitch to anyone that spoke to her) said, looking over her shoulder at Ranma as she walked ahead of them down the muddy, unpaved street. “I’d much rather wait for a day or two to know what I’m getting into.”  
  
Suki’s traditional white makeup helped keep her smile off her face. She wondered if Glynda had always thought like that, or if her interest in knowing what was happening was a result of not being in the hamlet for a full hour before she got turned into a cow by the villagers. It had been quite the sight, seeing two farmers trying to squeeze milk out of the older woman’s full tits. They hadn’t succeeded, but just getting to watch had helped Suki cum as she had been fucked in the ass.  
  
“Then, Professor,” Natalie said, using her staff to nudge some unidentifiable piece of refuse out of the way, “shouldn’t we do some preparation ourselves? Milady did give us all that money to buy new equipment with.”  
  
Suki’s gaze switched over to Natalie. The busty redhead was barely giving a sign that she had been thoroughly gangbanged two days ago. Or that she had been getting milked right alongside her teacher. Or that she had made out with her teacher during and after the orgy. With so much passion, I wondered about what they had done _before_ they had gotten hired to come here and investigate the ruined manor and estate that loomed over the hamlet.  
  
“Where all did the boss say we could go?” Ranma asked, staring up at the cloudy sky as they walked down one of the few streets the hamlet had to offer. “That rich accent’s so thick I couldn’t get one word in two.”  
  
“She suggested we visit the smithy, the training guild, and the bar,” Suki said.  
  
“No, she said we’d be _staying_ at the inn,” Glynda corrected her, tapping her riding crop against her thigh. “She has obviously grown tired of us staying in her house.”  
  
“I think we should visit the smithy first,” Suki said. “My armor and fans could use some maintenance.”  
  
“We all should,” Glynda said, nodding her head, making her long blonde hair bounce slightly. “We could all use armor for what we’re going to be doing.”  
  
“The sooner the better,” Ranma said under her breath. “Then we’ve _got_ to hit that guild. I don’t need any cheap toys to fight, but maybe that lot know something worth learning.”  
  
The blacksmith wasn’t far away. Not that anything was, in a town this size. Even Suki’s home village had been larger, and she had known everything about everyone in it before she left. She frowned, trying to remember if she had seen the blacksmith before. If she had, then it had been at the orgy, since she had spent all day yesterday recovering from getting so satisfactorily used. And if the blacksmith had been at the orgy, then had she fucked Suki? Suki just couldn’t remember. She had taken so many cocks, and had cum so often, that there was just no way to remember for sure.  
  
The four adventurers stepped into the hot smithy. There was a huge forge up against one wall, that looked like a remnant of more prosperous times. In front of the anvil, banging at a horseshoe, stood the smith.  
  
She was _huge_ , taller than Glynda by a good five inches. And she had more muscles than any woman Suki had ever seen. She was sure the smith had been at the orgy, though she didn’t think she’d gotten fucked by the smith. Suki was sure she would have remembered being handled by those massive hands.  
  
“Good morning. What can I do…” the smith trailed off as she looked up from her work. “Oh, it’s you lot. Goodbitch, wasn’t it?” She asked, pointing a hammer at Glynda.  
  
“No,” the blonde woman said icily. “My name is Goodwitch. As I told you the first time you called me that.”  
  
“Eh,” the smith said, banging the horseshoe a few times. “I couldn’t understand a word you were saying with that cock in your mouth. Now, what are you all here for?”  
  
“Weapons and armor,” Suki said, stepping past Glynda. The older woman had _quite_ the look on her face, and Suki thought it would be best if she did the talking. “I just need my stuff looked at.”  
  
“Happy to help, happy to help,” The blacksmith said, running a professional eye over Suki’s segmented armor and the collapsed war fans hanging at her side. “Just need a bit of touch-up, do you?”  
  
“Unless you have anything better in stock, yes,” Suki said.  
  
“Maybe I do,” the smith chuckled, her rough voice making it sound like rocks grinding together. “And I’ll give you a discount if one of you impresses me.” The way she rubbed her crotch over her leather apron made it crystal clear what she was talking about. “I’ll set you all up real nice.”  
  
“One moment,” Suki said, stepping back and pulling the other three women with her into a huddle.  
  
“Okay, how much money do we have?” Suki asked.  
  
“Not enough for all of us to get better gear, to pay to use the guild’s training yard and to have a good… drink at the inn,” Natalie whispered, producing the bag of coin they had been given. “I think, um…” Natalie trailed off, her face as red as her hair as she tried to think of a way to say what she was thinking.  
  
“I think she likes you, Teach,” Ranma said, looking at Glynda. “Come on, take one for the team and help us out.”  
  
Suki was impressed at just how good the look of disgust Glynda gave Ranma was. On the other hand, she agreed with Ranma. Or, at least, she agreed with Ranma that if anyone had to… help the smith, it shouldn’t be her. And if the smith remembered the older woman, than it was a natural fit.  
  
“That works for me,” the smith called out over the sounds of her hammering the horseshoe. “Come on, Goodbitch. Get over here and let me see you wag that tail.”  
  
All three women stared at Glynda. Suki noticed that Natalie looked _especially_ interested in having her mentor sexually service another woman in front of her. Suki was interested in it too, but mostly because Glynda had a nice body that looked good naked. Or covered with cum.  
  
“Fine,” Glynda finally said. “Not a _word_ of this when we return to the academy, do you understand?” She added, pointing a finger at Natalie.  
  
Natalie nodded, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. Suki didn’t believe it anymore than Goodwitch apparently did. But she also didn’t _care_ all that much. Just so long as she got to watch.  
  
“Alright,” Glynda said, standing up and turning to look at the smith. “What do you want?”  
  
“For you to get naked, to start,” the smith said, putting the horseshoe in a bucket of water. The hissing sound filled the room for a second. “And then,” she smiled, her broad features splitting apart to reveal her teeth, “we can see if that pussy of yours has tightened up.”  
  
Glynda started stripping, starting with her ragged, purple cape. Suki took up a convenient spot on some barrels, trying to figure out the best way to masturbate in her long, green dress. It was never something she had thought about before.  
  
Ranma and Natalie were doing the same thing, forming a small circle around the blacksmith and Glynda as they settled in to watch. Suki noticed that Ranma’s shirt and pants were obviously much easier to masturbate in. And Ranma was making things even easier, as she hauled her red shirt up, baring her boobs before grabbing one.  
  
While Natalie’s red skirt was short enough that she was just standing with her magician’s staff in between her legs, her crotch obviously pressed down against the smooth surface. She was already starting to twitch her hips back and forth a bit as she watched her mentor strip naked. The light in the redhead’s eyes was truly something to behold.  
  
Suki realized that the door to the smithy was still open. There was absolutely _nothing_ hiding Goodwitch as she stepped out of her skirt. Either the woman didn’t realize that, or she didn’t care. Suki couldn’t quite decide which was hotter.  
  
Glynda wasn’t the only one getting naked. The smith was stripping as well. Suki checked out the massively muscular woman as she removed her soot-stained clothing. The blacksmith had a _very_ big… hammer. Suki swallowed, looking at it as the smith dropped her pants. _Wow_ , all of a sudden Suki was really glad that Glynda had more or less volunteered for this.  
  
“Now get on all fours,” the smith said, leering at Glynda’s naked body.  
  
Suki, Ranma and Natalie were all leering as well, checking out the body of the oldest woman in their group. Suki had been in too much of an orgasmic haze after the orgy to properly look at Glynda’s body. And she had been missing out, not getting the chance to see Glynda with cum all over her. But even this was still wonderful.  
  
Glynda’s boobs were big. Bigger than Suki’s, probably the same size as Ranma’s, but obviously smaller than her student’s. But she still had a wonderful hourglass figure, with thick thighs that Suki could easily see herself squeezing, feeling the firm muscle underneath her soft skin. And she had a wonderful inverted triangle of blonde pubic hair, the tip pointing down to her pussy.  
  
Her _wet_ pussy, Suki realized. You wouldn’t have guessed it, looking at Glynda’s face, but the gleam between her thighs showed just how turned on the professor was. Suki smiled as she unbuckled her armor. Yeah, even beyond _Suki_ not being the one to get fucked, they had obviously chosen the right girl to get the discount with.  
  
The smith took up position behind Glynda. The teacher had gotten on to all fours and turned around, facing the open door and the street beyond. She _had_ to know that anybody could see her. And she didn’t show any sign that she cared. Again, _hot_.  
  
The blacksmith got down to her knees behind Glynda. Suki nodded in appreciation as the smith’s thick, long cock rubbed against Glynda’s full ass. What a sight. What a wonderful, wonderful sight. Suki finally found a good way to start masturbating, and started going with a gusto. She was turned on enough that she didn’t need any foreplay. Just touching herself over her clothing was good enough to send shocks of arousal through her.  
  
“Yeah, this ass is just as good as I remembered it being,” the smith said, groping Glynda’s big cheeks with both hands. “Just as jiggly too,” she added, slapping it. Even from Suki’s spot, she could see the cheeks sway from side to side.  
  
That seemed to exhaust the smith’s conversational capacities. She grabbed her cock and slid it into Glynda’s pussy. Suki watched intently as Glynda’s expression changed, her eyes getting _very_ large as the smith entered her. Suki bit her lip at the sight, feeling her makeup on her tongue as she watched.  
  
The smith fucked Glynda _hard_. Just slamming into her, over and over again, filling the blonde woman up. Suki watched, entranced at the way Glynda’s tits swung back and froth as she was fucked. It was unbelievably hot.  
  
All three other members of the party were moaning as they touched themselves, watching their eldest member getting taken on the floor for a discount they hadn’t even settled on. Suki glanced between the smith and Glynda and her partners, watching Ranma and Natalie as they masturbated as well. Even combined, the two of them weren’t as hot as the duo in the center of the smithy were, but they were still nice to look at.  
  
“Did you forget how to bark?” The smith asked, slapping Glynda’s rear. “Come on, show them how much you like my dick inside of you.”  
  
Glynda’s face got an interesting red color at that. For a second, Suki thought Glynda had been pushed too far, and that she was either going to refuse, or do a whole lot more than refuse. Then Glynda opened her mouth.  
  
“Arf,” Glynda said, her voice choked with lust. “Arf, arf, arf.”  
  
Suki looked over at Natalie as the redhead gasped. The student was obviously cumming right then and there, her entire body shaking as she ground her hips against her staff. Her eyes were fixed on her mentor as the older woman barked.  
  
Suki had to agree that it was a pretty hot sight. The way Glynda’s body was jiggling as she was fucked, the look in her eyes, it was all so perfectly erotic. Suki shifted her position a bit, rubbing her covered pussy even harder.  
  
Suki thought that Glynda really did make a good dog. Or at least, she would if she was given a collar and a leash to wear. Suki wondered if there were any leatherworkers here in the hamlet. Or if Natalie knew a spell to use on her teacher that would do the job instead. She had an idea that Natalie would be okay with doing it if she knew how.  
  
The pants around Ranma’s ankles were apparently still too restrictive for the martial artist. Suki glanced over at her as the martial artist kicked them free, leaving her without a stich of clothing below her neck. Suki wondered if Ranma didn’t wear underwear, or if she had just missed them being removed. Either way, the other redhead in the group was really going to town, three fingers plunging in and out of her pussy and squeezing one breast.  
  
“Errggh! Gah!” Glynda moaned. Suki switched back to the blonde woman as she came. “Gurgh, gahhhah!”  
  
Glynda was obviously having a good time as she was fucked hard and fast by the blacksmith. Her tits were swinging fast enough that Suki almost thought they were going to smack her in the face. _That_ would be hilarious to see.  
  
The smith groaned as she grabbed Glynda’s hips, her face screwing up as she pushed her hips forward, making Glynda’s entire body jolt. She was obviously cumming. And Suki hadn’t gotten anywhere _close_ to her own orgasm.  
  
Suki’s efforts redoubled, trying to let herself cum before the action stopped. It would just be _weird_ to masturbate after Goodwitch had stopped getting fucked, after all. Suki frantically rubbed her pussy through her clothes, feeling how soaked she was making her underwear. She could worry about that alter. Right now, she just wanted to _cum_.  
  
“Good bitch,” the smith said, forcing the words out through a clenched jaw. “You good fucking bitch.”  
  
Suki didn’t think Glynda realized she was being talked to. Behind her thin glasses, the professor’s eyes were rolling up in the back of her head. And from her spot on the barrels, Suki could see white cum dripping down onto the floor, in between Glynda’s widely spread legs.  
  
The smith and Glynda stayed locked together for a minute. Then she larger woman sighed happily and started pulling backwards, sliding out of Glynda’s pussy. Suki swore she could hear a wet, sloppy sound.  
  
“Yeah, you girls _earned_ your discount,” the smith said, lifting herself up a bit to wipe her cock clean on Glynda’s ass. “I’ve got some stuff in the back I was never able to find a use for, but you girls should love it.”  
  
Suki closed her eyes and tried to force herself to be calm. No, she hadn’t cum. Yes, she had been maybe a _minute_ away from her orgasm. She’d just have to make do until a chance presented itself. And until then, she needed to ignore the hot, wonderful fire in her belly, and focus on making certain she was ready to survive a trip into the ruins.  
  
“Okay, what do you have for us?” Suki said, pushing herself off of the barrels. Her legs were weak, and she was barely able to steady herself.  
  
“Come take a look,” the smith said, standing up.  
  
Suki, Ranma and Natalie followed her deeper into the smithy, leaving Glynda still on all fours, still naked, and still in easy sight from the street. When she was ready to stop cumming, she could join them. And until then, she might as well have her fun.  
*******  
Suki was generally pleased with what she had gotten. Her fans had gotten a fresh edge put on them, and the smith had shown her how she could reduce the likelihood of green dress getting caught on anything if she raised the hem of it. Now Suki’s legs were bare to the world, but the dress still stopped a good two, maybe even three inches below her crotch.  
  
Of course, it would just look _weird_ to have that done and not adjust the rest of the dress. The armor had remained the same, but Suki’s arms were even barer than her legs were. And the smith had found a way to get Suki’s armor to fit her a bit tighter. It showed off her bust, but it _did_ mean that she wouldn’t get stuck in a tight spot.  
  
Sure, it was all fairly indecent, and not exactly what Suki had been thinking of. But it _did_ make sense. And compared to her companions…  
  
“What the heck!” Natalie squealed, looking at herself in the mirror. “I’m, I’m dressed like a-!”  
  
“Moooooo,” Ranma interrupted, grinning at her as she tried to pull her leotard down to cover more of her body. “Well, if we get thirsty, we’ll know who to turn to.”  
  
Suki _knew_ Ranma wasn’t all that comfortable with her own pale pink leotard. But she managed to push aside her discomfort if it meant harassing somebody else. Suki had to admit, that Ranma did look _cute_ in that leotard. It clung _really_ tightly to her, and it was obvious that there were no bras or panties included with the outfit. Not that a bra was needed, given how tightly the leotard clung to each breast. And to each nipple. It was going to be _easy_ to tell when Ranma got turned on, just by glancing at her chest. Or, given how thin the material was, glancing at her crotch. If Ranma got wet, it would show, pretty damn quickly.  
  
“Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” Ranma asked, switching the conversation back to herself. “This isn’t really going to stop _anything_.”  
  
“Of course I am,” the smith said, leaning against her anvil and grinning. “You’re a martial artist, aren’t you? You want to dodge and weave, and not get hit instead of showing off how tough you are. And that leotard won’t give _anyone_ a chance to grab onto it.”  
  
And if they did, Suki privately added, they’d tear the entire thing away, leaving Ranma naked. That would be worth seeing. That would be worth _doing_ , except Suki couldn’t think of a good reason to share with the team for doing it.  
  
“So what’s your justification for _this_?” Natalie groused, plucking at her own new costume. “Whatever’s up there is just going to think I am a _cow_ and not bother attacking me? And they’re going to hear me coming a mile away,” she added, flicking the cow bell hanging off her neck.  
  
Suki really, _really_ liked Natalie’s new outfit. Even more than Ranma’s, if that was possible. She loved, loved, _loved_ the cowprint bands of fabric that went down from Natalie’s shoulders to her waist. Objectively speaking, they were pretty wide, a few inches across each. On Natalie, though, they still left half of each breast uncovered. A quarter of the outside of her boobs, the dress, and a quarter of the _insides_. It was just a pity that Natalie’s tits weren’t pressed together to form some cleavage. But watching how Natalie bounced as she walked around, Suki was willing to accept that. Especially given the near certain odds that both of her breasts were going to fall out as soon as she jumped or ran or lifted an arm.  
  
The rest of the outfit looked cute as well, though nowhere _near_ as good as her boobs. Two detached sleeves, and it rode low enough on Natalie’s hips that Suki could see the very beginning of her ass. And, of course, there was the bell. It let everyone know that Natalie was around, constantly chiming every time she made the slightest movement.  
  
Natalie looked _hot_ , and Suki had to stop herself from grabbing at all the exposed flesh on display. The thought of what Natalie’s red, spiked staff would feel like if slammed against her head was most of what was stopping her.  
  
“Now then, Natalie,” Glynda said, stepping up to her student’s side, “there’s no call for that. Can’t you tell that the cowbell is needed for the magic to work?” Suki glanced at Goodwitch, surprised that she was willing to let her student wear something like that. Even if Goodwitch’s outfit wasn’t any better. “You’re lucky to be getting a magical outfit.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Natalie muttered, tugging at her collar and making the bell jingle. “I know it’s enhancing my mana reserves, but I think there’s another enchantment layered underneath it as well.”  
  
“We can take a look at it later,” Glynda said, sounding all prim and proper and not like she had just been taken like a bitch in front of the other three. “For now,” she continued, turning to the smith. “Thank you for the clothes.”  
  
“Not at all,” the smith said, staring at Glynda’s mostly exposed chest. “You come back any time if you need upgrades.” She leered at Glynda. “Same old discount. For any of you.”  
  
Goodwitch nodded, turning around and heading out. Her new dress fluttered behind her. Suki had to admit that Glynda’s new outfit was a lot more modest than Ranma’s or Natalie’s. To an extent, of course.  
  
The purple and black looked _good_ on Glynda’s pale skin. And Suki just had to admire how that big, pointed hat. Everyone knew how important a good hat was. But she _also_ liked how low cut the dress was. Glynda wasn’t as well-endowed as her student, but _man_ , the white cups that hid her beasts were still low enough that Glynda bounced _plenty_ as she walked.  
  
And Glynda’s long legs were on display every time she took a step. The dress was cut right up to her hips, and it would only take the slightest breeze to send it fluttering up, letting everyone see if Glynda was just wearing underwear that rode up high on her hips, or not wearing underwear at all. Suki was ready to see what the case would be.  
  
Suki trailed behind the others as the four of them left the smithy. Mostly it was so that she could see just how _nicely_ the asses of the other three women bounced in their new outfits. Glynda had to be the best, though Suki knew that any of her teammates would feel _nice_ underneath her hands, if she would just reach out and grab them.  
  
“Next we’re heading for the guild,” Ranma said firmly. “I’m going to see what that training yard of theirs looks like. Maybe I can pick up some new tricks or something there.”  
  
“Agreed,” Suki said, her mind going back to business. “I need space to practice, a lot more than those rooms would provide back with Milady.”  
  
The hamlet was small enough it wasn’t a long walk there. In fact, it was so small that Suki was still surprised that it could _afford_ a guild, along with everything else they would be taking advantage of. Still, if it helped them fight better, she wasn’t going to question it.  
  
The four of them filed into the guild’s training yard. Standing in the center of the packed-down earth, there was a single woman looking at them. Suki noted with interest the amount of muscle on her bare arms, and the way she held herself. She obviously knew her business.  
  
“Hey,” the black-haired woman said gruffly, striding over to stand in front of them. She was _quite_ tall, and Ranma only came up to her chest. “You the mercs that got hired?”  
  
“Yep,” Ranma said, stepping forward, craning her head up to look at the woman. “Hear you’ve got a thing or two to help us.”  
  
“Yep,” the woman said, stepping back a bit so she could look past her large, obviously _very_ firm breasts, down at Ranma. “If you want to beat the tar out of each other, just use the yard,” she said, gesturing at the dirt square they were standing in. “But I’ve got some stuff that should help you with your stamina. And other stuff.”  
  
“Okay, let’s do it,” Ranma said, clapping her hands and looking at the other three women. “Obviously those two need the most training in stamina,” she gestured at Natalie and Goodwitch. “I bet they can’t even run twenty miles without dropping!” Ranma laughed, showing how ridiculous she thought it was that somebody couldn’t manage that. “Fans and I will take whatever you’ve got as an _advanced_ lesson.”  
  
“That actually works fine,” the woman said, her eyes narrowing and her lips curling upward in a smile. “Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll show you my equipment.”  
  
_Fans_ , _huh_ , Suki thought as she walked into the guild building. Yeah, she’d be willing to join Ranma in an advanced session. And do her best to _crush_ the mouthy little redhead. Hopefully it was something that would let them compete against each other.  
  
“So is it just you that runs this place?” Goodwitch asked, looking around and blinking as the five women stepped into the darkened building.  
  
“Nah, got some help,” the instructor said. “Some locals come in from time to time. Anyway, it’s a good thing there’s four of ya. The perfect number, not too high, not too low.”  
  
Suki’s eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she saw the various training equipment scattered across the inside of the building. She recognized some of it, though some of it was completely strange to her. And some of what she _did_ recognize was strangely modified.  
  
“Okay, if you just need to build up your stamina, I’ve got some machines over here that should work wonders,” the guild woman said, waving towards two contraptions.  
  
There wasn’t much to them. There was a seat, and two pedals underneath it. And there was a ribbed bar in front. Suki guessed that was a handhold. From what she could tell, the user sat on the seat, slipped her feet into the pedals, and started pumping her legs, using the bar to hold on. There was just one thing that seemed a _bit_ out of the ordinary.  
  
“Are those cocks?” Natalie asked, her voice sounding half horrified, half interested.  
  
“Dildoes. They’re dildoes,” Goodwitch corrected her, tapping her riding crop against her arm.  
  
“Yep,” the woman said casually. “Installed them to make exercise more fun. You plop your ass down on that seat, and start pumping. And then,” she winked and leered at the two magicians. “You get _pumped_. They’re _real_ popular.”  
  
“Guess so,” Ranma said cheerfully. “Come on, you two need to work that flab off,” there were dual sounds of outrage as Ranma pinched both Natalie and Glynda on the ass, “while Suki and I will be doing some _real_ exercise.”  
  
“And I’ve got a set-up for that, too,” the woman said brightly, talking over the teacher-student pair as they glared at Ranma. “You two should be _great_ at it. We’ll need these two to provide the power, though,” she added, waving at the exercise machines. “It’s not _just_ for fun,” she explained, pointing at a cable that led away from both machines.  
  
“That makes sense,” Suki chimed in, looking at Natalie and Glynda. “Come on, we can all get stronger together as a team. Just hop on.”  
  
Natalie and Glynda looked at each other, at the machines, and at the three other women. They both took a deep sigh, before turning towards the exercise equipment. As soon as their backs were turned, near-identical smiles broke out on the other’s faces.  
  
As it turned out, neither Glynda nor Natalie needed to do anything to get prepared for the bikes. Neither of them were wearing any kind of underwear, and neither of them were wearing pants. They just had to sit down on the seats, and make certain that the dildo was pointed towards the right hole.  
  
The training woman was over at another machine, setting it up. But both Ranma and Suki stayed a bit, to watch the two physically weaker members of the team start their training. Sadly, they couldn’t actually see the dildo sliding into Natalie’s and Glynda’s folds. But they sure could see the look on their faces.  
  
And the way their boobs bounced as they pedaled. Suki thought the sight of those two would be more than enough for a masturbation session. They were both obviously feeling _very_ good. Or they were _very_ out of shape, given how quickly they started gasping and how red their faces turned. Suki chose to believe the first one, since it was _way_ hotter.  
  
“Hey!” The woman called out. “You watching or you working?”  
  
Ranma and Suki reluctantly tore themselves away from watching Glynda and Natalie fuck themselves. They head over to the machine which looked like… Suki tried to place what she was seeing with _anything_ and failed. It was a big rectangle, and there was a low wall dividing it into two squares, but that was about it. Oh, and there was a white strap hanging from either side of the two rollers set in the middle of the wall.  
  
“What’s that?” Ranma asked, cocking her head to the side as she stared at it.  
  
“It’s a competition,” the woman (Suki supposed she had a name) said. “The two of you get hooked up, and try to reach the mark on your end.” She pointed at a white X at the end of each square. “Builds up your strength and concentration.”  
  
“A competition?” Ranma asked, an eager note in her voice. “Sounds good. Let’s go!” She paused for a second. “What should I be doing?”  
  
“Simple,” the woman said, reaching down and pulling up two… Suki’s eyes widened as she recognized a belt that had two thick dildoes jutting out from the inside of it. “You wear these, and I attach each belt to one of their machines,” she jerked her head towards Natalie and Goodwitch, who were panting and moaning and sounded a few minutes away from cumming. “That will give the dildoes enough power to vibrate inside of you. Then you put on a harness, and I attach the strap to your backs. Then you start pulling, trying to get to the X.”  
  
It sounded simple enough. And Suki was willing to be she was stronger than Ranma, and could easily pull the shorter girl backwards as Suki advanced. And she’d get to feel good while doing it, too. After the… introduction to the village (that the trainer had probably been at), Suki knew that taking something up her ass didn’t _have_ to feel bad. Honestly, it could end up feeling pretty good.  
  
“Sure, I’ll do it,” Suki said, looking down at Ranma. “A quick bit of light exercise will do me good.”  
  
Ranma’s face turned an interesting shade at that. Even for the short amount of time Suki had known the redhead, she _knew_ that there was no way Ranma would back down now. If she had ever thought to in the first place.  
  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” Ranma said, giving Suki a hard look. “I’m guessing we need to be naked for this?” She said, tugging at her leotard.  
  
Suki snorted. Any chance for Ranma to get out of that, she supposed. Not that she would mind if the short, curvy redhead decided to go around naked whenever they weren’t fighting. And she should strip down as well. There was no way that her long, green outfit would be able to fit those dildoes or that harness.  
  
Suki quickly stripped out of her armor and clothes, neatly folding them and standing in front of Ranma and the trainer, completely naked. Ranma was done long before her, of course. Even though that leotard clung to her _really_ tightly, it was still only one piece of clothing to remove.  
  
Neither Ranma nor Suki tried to hide their nakedness. Ranma, in fact, put her hands on her hips and adjusted her stance, letting anyone who wanted to look straight at her pussy. Suki wasn’t quite so exhibitionistic, and just let her arms hang at her sides.  
  
“Here’s your harness, and here’s your motivation,” the woman said, handing the equipment over.  
  
Suki quickly slipped into the harness, feeling the leather bands close down around her torso. She raised her eyes at how a band ran over the top and underneath her breasts, framing them. Well, what was she expecting, really? This _not_ to be perverted?  
  
She paused a bit longer with the dildoes and the belt they were attached to. That was a pair of _big_ shafts, after all. Even if the woman had lubed them up. Well, they were needed for the game. Suki put her legs through the holes in the belt, and lifted it up. She stopped when she felt the thick heads pressing against her pussy and her asshole. Then she kept on lifting, slowly exhaling as she felt the large shafts slide into her holes.  
  
They were _quite_ large and _quite_ deep inside her. Suki didn’t think she was going to be bending over anytime soon. She glanced at Ranma. The redhead was slowly breathing in and out, her gaze a million miles away as she held onto the sides of her belt. Slowly, she let them go and looked at the trainer, who was standing next to the low wall.  
  
“Alright, you two ready?” She asked, holding up one end of the white strap. “Your friends aren’t going to be able to peddle forever!”  
  
Suki glanced over at Natalie and Glynda. She had heard one of them crying out on orgasm as she got dressed, though she hadn’t been able to tell which one. They were obviously having a good time.  
  
And so was anyone watching them. Both Glynda’s and Natalie’s tits had popped out of their clothing. Four big, soft breasts were bouncing and swaying as the pair of them quickly pedaled. Suki smiled. She figured the two of them were going to keep pedaling until they couldn’t feel their legs. That had to be _great_ exercise.  
  
And she had her own workout to do. _Slowly_ getting down on all fours, Suki took up her spot, her feet and ass brushing the wall. Looking up, she watched the trainer hook the white strap to her harness, and then plug a cord into the belt. Instantly, the dildoes sprang to life. Suki moaned, feeling the thick rods throbbing inside her tight, stretched holes. Okay, this could be more distracting than she had thought it would be. She still didn’t plan to lose.  
  
Suki listened to Ranma getting hooked up as well. She could feel the elastic strap going taut. She looked up as the woman clapped her hands.  
  
“Alright, on my mark,” the woman said. “Three, two, one, _mark_.”  
  
Instantly, Suki started scrambling forward, her fingers digging into the material of the mat she was on. The blood was pumping in her veins, and she pushed herself forward. The X was just a few feet away, no distance at all. She just had to _get_ there.  
  
And it was harder than Suki would have thought. Those vibrating dildoes were _really_ distracting. Not just the way they were reaching so far inside of her that it felt like she could taste them. But the vibrating as well. Suki was getting _really_ wet, _really_ quickly. Especially since she hadn’t managed to cum while watching Goodwitch get fucked by the smith.  
  
And, most unfairly, Ranma was proving to be quite a bit stronger than Suki would have thought. The big-boobed martial artist was giving Suki quite the challenge as she tried to pull Suki back. Suki gritted her teeth and slowly extended her foot forward, giving herself a few more inches. If she tried to move too fast, then all that would happen was that she lost her footing, and got pulled back to the wall.  
  
“Come on,” the trainer said, clapping her hands together. “You two can do it! Just a few more inches for the both of you! Come on girls, come on!”  
  
Suki’s muscles were starting to twitch. Her eyes were fixed on the white X. She could almost reach out and touch it. If only she could stop focusing on how _good_ it felt for those dildoes to be buzzing away inside of her, stretching her out and stimulating her beyond belief. She just had to keep going, she was almost _there_ ~!  
  
Suki’s orgasm hit her _hard_. It was a really intense climax, too, one of the better ones she had gotten in a while. In fact, it was so good that, as her pussy squeezed down around the fat dildo, her limbs gave out and she collapsed onto the mat.  
  
Suki was only aware that she was getting dragged backwards when it was too late. Just as she realized that she needed to get on her feet and start moving, she heard the trainer clap.  
  
“Well done, Ranma,” the trainer said, happily. “Good job!”  
  
“Th-thank- ah, oh, yes, yes, yes!” Ranma squealed, her voice rising into a cry of orgasm. Suki would have enjoyed it a lot more if it didn’t come mixed with the sting of defeat.  
  
“Again,” Suki croaked, rising to all fours. “Come on, that was only for a few minutes. There’s no way to get some good exercise in that quickly.”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Ranma said, her panting voice gradually getting cockier. “Let’s make it two for two, yeah?”  
  
Suki could _hear_ Ranma’s smirk in her voice. Underneath her white facepaint, Suki scowled. Okay, she had gotten distracted. That wouldn’t happen again. She knew what to expect now, and she was more than capable of pulling Ranma back until the redhead’s ass (and what a fine ass it was) was pressed up against the wall.  
  
Suki returned to her position, looking up at the trainer. She had a better idea of what to do this time, how to set her body to get the maximum amount of forward with the minimum of _back_. She looked at the white X. Okay, _this_ time it would be different. Even with the dildoes hammering away at her holes. Hell, the same was happening to Ranma. Maybe this time it would be the redhead’s turn to have an inconvenient orgasm.  
  
“Three, two, one, _mark_ ,” the trainer barked.  
  
Suki surged forward.

*******

  
“So which one of us won?” Ranma asked tiredly, apparently addressing the ground.  
  
“Dunno,” Suki said. “I won, uh…” she trailed off, trying to think of how many times she had managed to touch the X. Hell, how many times they had gone, period. “I think I won.”  
  
“Oh, _wow_ , I don’t think I’ll be able to close my legs for a day,” Natalie moaned. “Are my legs even still attached?”  
  
“S-stop your whining, Natalie,” Goodwitch said. Suki noticed that her hips were still twitching back and forth. “It’s good exercise.”  
  
All four of them were slowly walking down the hamlet’s street towards the tavern. And all four of them were relying on the other three to keep them upright. The sun had set as they… trained, and there weren’t many lights on, except for the warm glow pouring through the bar’s windows.  
  
Suki and Ranma had kept on going and going. Each of them trying to be the one to win the most times. And since the vibrating dildoes were an integral part of the exercise, that meant Natalie and Goodwitch had to keep pedaling. The two of them had tried to get off their machines a few times, but Ranma and Suki had driven them back, to keep getting fucked by their own actions while they powered the dildoes. They’d only been allowed to quit when Suki and Ranma had collapsed, neither of them able to even get on all fours anymore, let alone try to get to the X.  
  
All four of them were wiped out, even more exhausted than they had been after the gangbang. A few stiff drinks sounded like exactly what was needed. And after that, an early bed, most likely. Though Suki thought she might be visiting the guild again. There had been a _lot_ more machines there, after all, that she hadn’t gotten the chance to try out.  
  
The four women stumbled into the tavern and plopped down at the first empty table. All four of them had their legs widely spread as they leaned back in their seats, staring at the ceiling. At least Ranma and Suki had managed to get dressed again after the exercise session was over.  
  
“I’m going to get wasted,” Ranma announced, slowly pushing herself to her feet and leaning on the table. “I expect one of you to carry me home, because there is no way my legs are going to be working after I’m done.”  
  
Nobody responded. Suki, privately, thought that while she might be willing to carry Ranma back to the boss’s place, the redhead wouldn’t like the way she got carried. Or maybe she would, who knew?  
  
“Oh, hey,” a new voice said. Suki turned her head slightly to look. It was the bar’s waitress, wearing a _very_ low-cut dress. Well, Suki would have called it low-cut if Glynda wasn’t right _there_ , with her own barely-covered boobies. “Ya’ll the new adventurers that Herself hired, ain’t ya?” She snapped her fingers and smiled, pointing at Suki. “Yah, I remember having you suck my dick!”  
  
Suki was glad that her facepaint was so thick. That way, nobody could see her blush as the other three women turned to look at her. Suki looked up at the cute, slightly vacant face of the waitress. She couldn’t _remember_ that girl being in the orgy, but that didn’t mean much. There had been a _lot_ of women there, and there had been plenty of things besides faces for Suki to focus on. Maybe if she saw the girl’s dick, she would be able to recognize her.  
  
“Uh, yeah, that’s great,” Suki said, avoiding the eyes of her companions. “Listen, how about some drinks for us, okay?” Suki thought about what the night was likely to hold, vis a vis Ranma, Glynda and Natalie talking about how much cock Suki sucked. “Whatever you’ve got that’s strong.”  
  
“And put mine in a pint,” Glynda said, distractedly. She was trying to figure out a way to wear her very tall, pointed hat without it brushing against the rafter above her.  
  
“Sure thing,” the waitress said cheerily. “Three Leg Lockers and one Dead Man’s Drop, coming up.”  
  
She sauntered off, and Suki watched her go. It was certainly preferable to seeing what expression her companions might have. And, to be fair, that was a nice ass the waitress had. It was worth it to watch her walk away.  
  
“So how did her cock taste?” Natalie asked, leaning forward. The possibility of perverted details seemed to have put some energy into her. Or maybe it was just that her pussy was no longer getting stuffed by a thick dildo that put her in such a good mood.  
  
“How should I know?” Suki asked. “Maybe she wasn’t even there. Maybe she got me confused with one of you. Can _you_ remember everyone who was there?”  
  
“I remember watching the boss get stuffed with eggs,” Natalie said cheerily. “She looked like she was loving it, too. Her belly got pretty big,” she giggled.  
  
Suki nodded, along with Ranma and Glynda. None of them had gotten egged, but they sure had seen the effects on their employer. She had gotten a huge belly, and she’d spent most of the next day trying to shove them out. Finally, she’d promised not to fire her maid if Missy would help her.  
  
The group had eaten scrambled eggs for breakfast, and Suki was only just now starting to wonder if there might have been a connection between the two. Best not to think about it, she decided. Instead, she looked around for the waitress. She was feeling _thirsty_.  
  
“Here you go!” The waitress said, right behind Suki.  
  
Suki jumped up into the air, squeaking. She whirled around in her seat, glaring at the waitress as her companions laughed. The waitress smiled back at her, with three small glasses and one big mug on her tray. All of them were filled with an amber liquid.  
  
“Here’s ya’ll drinks,” the waitress said, setting a small glass down in front of Suki, Ranma and Natalie. “And here’s yours,” she added, putting the mug in front of Glynda. A bit of liquid sloshed over the side and fell to the wooden table, where it hissed. “Let me know if you need anything else!” She added brightly.  
  
“What else do you have to offer?” Ranma said, picking up her glass and swirling it around.  
  
“More drinks,” the waitress said, making it sound as if she thought Ranma was a bit dim. “But we also have some food.” She reached down to pat her apron, right over her crotch. “You let me know, and I can set you up with a tasty snack,” she finished, winking at Ranma.  
  
Suki smirked as she picked up her own glass. Imitating what she had seen in other bars, she threw her head back and emptied the glass into her mouth.  
  
A few seconds later, she regained awareness, feeling a heavy hand slamming into her back. Suki blinked, and tried to pick her head up off of the table where it had somehow ended up.  
  
“Wffgh?” Suki asked, trying to get her lips to move.  
  
“Um, you probably shouldn’t drink so quickly,” the waitress said, leaning forward to look at Suki. “Would you like another one?”  
  
Suki nodded, her face scraping against the table, leaving trails of white paint behind. She slowly pushed herself up, Ranma’s grip helping her move back into a proper siting position. Her throat still felt like it was burning as she swallowed.  
  
“Thhsss,” Suki said. She tried again. “That’s some strong stuff,” she wheezed, rubbing her neck with one hand.  
  
“Really?” Glynda said, putting her empty mug down. “It was a bit on the light side for me. Another again,” she added, nodding to the waitress.  
  
The waitress stared at Goodwitch. Suki stared at Goodwitch. Everyone in the tavern, in fact, was staring at Goodwitch, and Suki only just now realized how many people that actually was. Most of the hamlet was in here.  
  
“I’m not going to get shown up by you, Teach,” Natalie said, apparently not paying attention to anything that was going on. She grabbed her small tumbler of rotgut and downed it in a single gulp.  
  
The attentions of everyone else were switched from Glynda to Natalie. And the reaction did _not_ disappoint. Natalie’s eyes widened so large they looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she stared off into space, and her fingers squeezed down so hard on the tumbler that there was a faint cracking sound.  
  
And, finally, Natalie swallowed. There was a round of applause from the bar as she slowly set the glass back down onto the table and placed her hands on either side of it.  
  
“I’ll take,” Natalie croaked like a frog. “An-,” she paused, swallowing and tried again. “Agh.” Finally, she just tapped the empty glass in front of her.  
  
“Okaaaay, another tumbler and another pint,” the waitress said slowly, “And for you two?” She asked, turning to Ranma and Suki.  
  
“Beer,” Suki managed to get out, her tongue feeling like a thousand ants were dancing on it.  
  
Ranma had drunk half of her glass, and was having a pretty hard time keeping it down, apparently. Her cheeks were bulging, and her throat was working desperately. But she finally managed it, her mouth falling open to pant. After a few seconds, she looked up at the waitress.  
  
“Beer for me, too,” she said.  
  
The waitress nodded and stepped back towards the bar. Suki looked around the tavern interior. There were a lot of people here, all of them women. And, unlike the waitress, she could actually recognize a few of them from the group gangbang.  
  
And some of them recognized her, as well. Their gazes _lingered_ on Suki or her companions before moving on. Well, if they were expecting a repeat of two nights ago, then they were in for _quite_ the surprise. Suki wasn’t going to have her inhibitions and reflexes lowered by drinking spiked tea _tonight_. It was only beer for her, after whatever that moonshine was.  
  
The waitress came bustling back a few minutes later. Suki’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde woman. Had her cleavage gotten more pronounced or something? Suki would swear that she was showing off more of her boobs now. She glanced at Glynda for comparison. But still less than Goodwitch. And, of course, the face that the waitress was still covering her breasts meant she wasn’t wearing less than Natalie.  
  
“Here are your drinks,” the waitress said cheerily, sliding over three mugs and one small glass. “Enjoy!”  
  
Each of the four women took their drink. Suki nursed hers, while Glynda did her best to swallow her mug in a single go.  
  
“So,” Ranma said, after a swig of her own, “think we’ll be heading down tomorrow?”  
  
“Probably,” Natalie said, looking down into her glass. “Either the scouts will have come back and we know what we need to do. Or…” she shrugged and took a small sip from her glass.  
  
“Or they’re all dead and it needs someone like us to get in and get out,” Suki finished the unspoken thought. “Either way, let’s hope we can actually get _going_ tomorrow.”  
  
That got a round of agreement from the other three women. Ranma pushed her half-finished glass over to Goodwitch, who gratefully took it. After a minute of silence, Natalie shook her head.  
  
“I’m getting hungry,” she announced. “What’s there to eat around here anyway?”  
  
As if summoned, the waitress appeared by Natalie’s side. All four of them jumped a bit, before staring up into the waitress’s smiling face. Her tray was missing, and this time, Suki _knew_ that she had fiddled with her blouse. She could actually see the pink of the woman’s nipples now.  
  
“If you’re hungry, might I suggest some calamari?” The waitress said, smiling widely down at Natalie. “Guaranteed fresh, with an excellent sauce.”  
  
“Um, okay,” Natalie said, shrugging. “I’ll take that.”  
  
“Oh, _good_ ,” the waitress said. “Here,” she grabbed her skirts and pulled them up. “Have all you want!”  
  
Suki, Ranma, Goodwitch and especially Natalie stared dumbfounded. Mostly at the cock that was poking out from the woman’s panties. If you could call it a cock. It was more like a smooth, red tentacle, with a dozen smaller tentacles arranged in a circle around the base.  
  
_Now_ Suki could remember this woman. Or her cock, at least. That kind of equipment wasn’t the sort of thing you forgot in a hurry. Especially when Suki had been gagging on the main tentacle as the smaller ones brushed against her face, stroking her cheeks and rubbing her chin as she had gotten her face fucked.  
  
“Well, Natalie?” Glynda said, grinning widely and somewhat blearily at her student. “Eat up!”  
  
That caught the favor of the crowd that had assembled. Within minutes, they had started chanting, stomping their feet on the floor and pounding their fists on the table.  
  
“Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!” The cry came, filling up the tavern as Natalie blushed as red as the ribbon in her hair.  
  
Both Suki and Ranma were giggling as they watched Natalie try to decide what to do. Suki found it _really_ funny. She wasn’t sure why, but it seemed hilarious. And hot. Really, really hot. If Suki had been in Natalie’s place, she would already be sucking on that tentacle-cock.  
  
Finally, Natalie gave in to what the chanting crowds demanded. She blushed, looked around at everyone looking at her, and leaned forward. The cheers of the crowd were deafening as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, licking the tip of the main tentacle.  
  
Suki rubbed her legs together, staring at the sight. God, Natalie looked hot, tending to that cock. She wasn’t really giving it a blowjob yet, just running her tongue up and down the upper half of it. But it was still a pretty erotic sight. Especially because she had, once again, leaned far enough forward that her breasts had slipped out of the straps holding them in place. She didn’t seem to have noticed yet, even as they swayed back and forth.  
  
“Hey, you,” a voice said, using the sweetest of all endearments towards Suki. She turned and looked up.  
  
There was another woman there. She was grinning down at Suki, looking her over with a lustful expression. Out of the corner of her eyes, Suki could Ranma getting flanked by two other women while Glynda was approached as well. And that didn’t even put a dent in the number of women in the bar.  
  
“Yeah?” Suki asked, looking up. “You want something?”  
  
“Yep,” the woman chuckled, fumbling with her pants and pulling her shaft out. It was a surprisingly human-like dick, except the bumps along it. “I want you to wrap those pretty little lips of yours around my dick.”  
  
How could Suki refuse such a sweet, reasonable offer? After a moment of hesitation, and a glance at Natalie (now actually sucking that tentacle), Suki nodded. She ran her tongue along her lips and leaned in, glancing up at the woman. She looked far too smug for her own good, in Natalie’s opinion.  
  
Suki rolled her eyes as the woman put a hand on top of her head. She was already sucking the stranger’s dick, she wasn’t going to try and back out now. Still, it wasn’t worth arguing about. Not when she could press her tongue against the woman’s lower head.  
  
It was nice and warm, just like a dick should be. Suki ran her tongue along it, going up and down. It was a pretty decent size and girth, too. Though given what Suki had seen of the cocks the women here had, that meant it was just about average.  
  
There was a thump behind her. Suki turned her head, pressing her cheek against the cock to see what had happened.  
  
Glynda had been brought up onto the table. In fact, she had been pushed down, so that her legs were hanging off one end, with a woman already between them, flipping her purple dress to the side. And her head was right next to another edge, where another woman was stepping up as well. Suki snorted. She wasn’t surprised that Glynda was the first of them to get spitroasted. Wait, the first?  
Suki was distracted from that as she pressed her lips against the cock in front of in a kiss. A deep, _deep_ kiss, with plenty of tongue. She finally pulled back, licking her lips and not looking up at the woman. Why did she care about some day laborer when there was a nice, tasty cock right in front of her that needed tending to?  
  
Suki glanced at her companions again. Natalie was finally giving the waitress a proper blowjob now, her cheeks bulging out along with her eyes as her mouth was forced down around the cock. Ranma was splitting her attention between two different dicks, stroking each of them as she sucked on one and then the other. And Glynda, of course, was sucking _and_ fucking. And taking care of a third woman, who had climbed onto the table and was fucking her ample tits.  
  
Suki was feeling pretty wet herself. It was nice to give out a blowjob, but there was quite a bit more she was going to be wanting. She wrapped her lips around the woman’s cock and started sucking on it, even as she began tugging at her clothes. Suki had _just_ gotten this modified outfit, and she didn’t want it to get torn off of her.  
  
It was a lot easier to slip out of than Suki would have thought. Especially since she was still sucking the stranger’s cock, bobbing up and down along it even as she bared more and more of her body. It felt nice, somehow, to get out of her clothing and show off her naked body to the tavern.  
  
Not that she was the only one getting naked. Natalie was still completely clothed, though that didn’t mean much, since her cow outfit could let someone fuck all three of her holes and get a titjob without dislodging a single scrap of fabric.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand… Suki could see hands wandering all over Ranma’s body, groping the redhead’s body underneath its thin, pink leotard. If Ranma didn’t want to lose her only set of clothing, she better get out of it soon. The thin strap that run underneath her body had already been pulled aside.  
  
And Glynda was being assisted in her efforts to strip naked. She had lifted her arms and was wiggling, sliding out of her purple dress. And, sure enough, Glynda didn’t wear anything underneath that dress, no more than Ranma had a bra or panties. It was a good look for her, and Suki couldn’t quite decide if she meant seeing Glynda naked, or knowing that she only was wearing one layer of clothing.  
  
“Fuck it, I ain’t waiting anymore,” Suki heard, from a rumbling voice right behind her.  
  
She turned to look, and squeaked as she was picked up by a pair of _massive_ arms. The smith had her, and she shucked Suki’s green dress and armor right off of her waist and onto the floor. Suki wiggled, just a bit, feeling the strong arms enclosing her and the massive breasts pressed against her back.  
  
“Hey, I was getting a blowjob here,” the first woman complained, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at the smith.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” the blacksmith said dismissively. “You’ll get her mouth back in a second. Just let me…” the smith’s hand dipped down between Suki’s legs. It came away soaked. “Yeah, I thought so. Here we go, you masturbating little slut!”  
  
The smith’s strong hands swung Suki around. Suki didn’t have a choice but to go with the flow, feeling the firm grip on her body. She watched the tavern swing around her, as she ended up facing the ceiling.  
  
And, more importantly, the smith’s dick was pressing against Suki’s wet pussy. She stared down her body at it, her eyes widening. _Wow_ , it hadn’t looked this big when it had been Glynda that had been about to get fucked by that thing. Suki was suddenly feeling a bit unsure about this, if she could really manage to take a dick that big. Even though she was _super_ turned on.  
  
The smith wasn’t hugely interested in Suki’s opinion. She drew Suki away from her, then back again. And the smith’s thick dick slid into Suki’s pussy. Her eyes opened wide, and Suki tried to say something. Anything. All that she managed to was make a moaning sound as she felt her walls get stretched out _again_.  
  
“Oh, that feels good,” the smith said. She smiled as she looked at the first woman who had been getting a blowjob from Suki. “Well? Her mouth’s right there.”  
  
The woman hesitated for a second. Then she looked around her, at all the other possible competitors who would also want a piece of Suki’s body. She grabbed her dick and slapped it against Suki’s mouth.  
  
Suki had already enjoyed sucking on that dick. She didn’t have a problem with doing it again. She opened her mouth and let the shaft slide into her mouth. Even as she started doing that, two other women grabbed her hands and wrapped them around their shafts. Suki started stroking them, aiming them at her body.  
  
Suki was getting fucked _hard_. The smith was holding her in her huge arms, one hand at the top of her back and the other grabbing onto her ass. And she was using that strength to push Suki along her shaft, until just the _tip_ of her dick was still inside the adventurer and then pulling her back down, really hard.  
  
It felt _great_ for Suki, feeling her walls getting split apart like that. And the blowjob and the handjob she was giving, and the sight of all of the other women who were stroking their cocks, looking at her. Waiting for a turn with her, or with her companions.  
  
All four of the adventurers were getting properly gangbanged now. Ranma’s leotard was in tatters, hanging off of the curves of her body as she bounced up and down on the cocks in her pussy and ass (both belonging to the same woman, Suki noticed.) She was having fun, given how much she moaning and begging.  
  
Glynda was getting properly gangbanged now, taking cock in all three of her holes and with another woman fucking her boobs. She was also completely naked, without a single scrap of clothing on her body. But Suki was certain that she’d have a healthy layer of cum all over her soon enough.  
  
And Natalie… something about that cow costume just drove people wild. She was getting her face fucked, her head getting slammed up and down the tentacle shaft. And she was getting fucked from behind, either her pussy or her ass getting stuffed. Suki couldn’t tell which, but she _could_ tell that Natalie was getting milked, the woman fucking her squeezing her boobs like she was a cow.  
  
It was a hot sight, and one Suki would have quite enjoyed just getting to watch. But right now, she was far more interested in getting fucked by the smith’s _huge_ cock. That shaft was reaching so deep inside her, forcing her walls apart and making Suki melt as her entire body shook from how hard she was getting fucked.  
  
Gods, Suki was turned on. It was like her body was burning with _need_ , the sheer and utter need to get fucked hard by as many people as were willing to screw her. It was almost as intense as two nights ago, at the orgy. But this time, Suki didn’t even pretend to try and fight it, embracing the need to get stuffed.  
  
Suki could feel her boobs bouncing up and down as the smith pulled her up and down her shaft. She moaned, feeling the shaft of the woman she was giving a blowjob to reaching far down her throat, the nodules along its length making her neck get that much more stuffed with cock. And Suki wasn’t neglecting the women waiting for her holes, either. Her hands were gliding up and down their shafts, steadily stroking them.  
  
And if they came before Suki had a chance to get properly fucked by them? Oh well, Suki was more interested in her own orgasms then in making the other women here feel good. Especially since that was the exact same attitude they took towards her as well.  
  
“Breed my ass, breed my ass, breed my fucking ass! Oh yeeEEEsssss!”  
  
Ranma’s clear, high-pitched voice cut through the noise of the tavern as she was fucked. Suki could only see the redhead out of the corner of her eye. She was still getting fucked by that woman with two dicks. Suki wondered if Ranma was going to get pregnant _period_ , let alone in such an unusual way.  
  
It was hard to hear Natalie’s mooing sounds over the noise of everyone else in the room. It was a lot easier to hear her cowbell, jangling as she got fucked and groped. But, now and then, Suki could. And Natalie made quite the nice sounds as her tits got kneaded. It was just a pity there was no way milk was going to be coming out from those udders.  
  
Glynda seemed quite unconcerned with how her student was getting treated. And far more interested in running a hand over the semen spread across her face. Someone had cum a _lot_ on the older woman’s features. Maybe even several someone’s, it was hard to tell. But Suki could see plenty of sticky, white cum plastered over her features. And Glynda was still getting gangbanged, getting fucked in all three holes while two cocks (neither of them human looking) were rubbed against her tits.  
  
Suki was starting to think that it was time for her to get some cum as well. Either some semen, or, even better, an orgasm of her own. She was getting _horny_ , and she was starting to rub her hips against the smith’s crotch, feeling her cock shift around inside of her. It felt nice, and Suki wanted to keep on getting fucked like this.  
  
So long as the smith’s strength held out. Suki did _not_ want to get dropped to the floor, and she was certain that would happen quite quickly with anyone who wasn’t as hugely muscled as the smith was. So that meant that, after the smith came inside her, Suki would either need to get fucked on the table next to Glynda, or get taken on all fours.  
  
Possibly like a dog, though Suki didn’t care much, just so long as she got fucked _hard_. Suki let go of one of the cocks she was stroking to rub her clit. And _oh_ , that was the right move.  
  
Suki tensed up, her eyes going wide as she came. Her pussy squeezed down around the smith’s dick, tightening until even the smith’s powerful thrusts weren’t able to let her move inside Suki’s pussy. Suki thrashed around in the smith’s grip, and if it weren’t for the firm grasp, she could have wiggled right out of it.  
  
It felt so good to cum. Suki had cum plenty exercising, but there was something so much _better_ about getting taken by a real cock. She whined around the cock in her mouth, her jaw opening even further than it was already forced to as she felt the pleasure rushing through her.  
  
Suki smiled, feeling her stiff nipples and soft breasts getting groped by the women around her. That had been the best orgasm she had gotten all day. And there was _zero_ reason to think that this was the last orgasm she was going to get today.  
  
In fact, Suki got another orgasm just a minute later. The smith only fucked her for a few short strokes after Suki came, before she came as well. She groaned, pulling Suki down onto her cock, until the tip of the smith’s dick was pressed against the entrance to Suki’s womb. Suki knew what was going to happen next, and she couldn’t stop it. She didn’t _want_ to stop it. She wanted to feel that semen getting pumped into her again, filling her up as she was surrounded by so many strange women.  
  
Suki moaned as the smith’s dick pulsed inside her pussy, sending jet after jet of cum deep inside her. It felt so good to have that hot semen spread across her inner walls. Really, _really_ good, in fact. Suki came as she was creampied, feeling the wonderful rush of pleasure race through a body that had just experienced it.  
  
The smith’s interest in her didn’t last long after her orgasm. At least she properly set Suki down onto the floor, instead of dropping her. Suki _still_ had to crane her neck at a pretty awkward angle, though, since the woman using her mouth had a tight grip on Suki’s head and wasn’t going to pull her dick out for something so minor as Suki’s position changing.  
  
Now that the smith had pulled out, Suki could feel her cum sliding out of her pussy. It was a kind of nice feeling, though Suki thought it would feel a _lot_ better if the hot, sticky semen would stay inside her, coating her folds. Oh well, she was sure that there would be somebody with a thick dick along soon enough to fill her pussy up one more time.  
  
Suki wasn’t the only one getting cummed on. As she twisted around in the unyielding grips of the women fucking her, she could see how her companions were getting treated. And it was so, so hot.  
  
Goodwitch was obviously the prime target for anyone who was about to cum and not buried inside a hole already. Her face, her tits, her thighs, almost every bit of her body had semen smeared all over it. Even as Suki watched, a woman with a red canine cock stepped up in front of Glynda’s face, nudging aside the woman fucking her throat. She sprayed her cum all over Goodwitch’s face, adding another layer of semen to the large quantity already there.  
  
Ranma was barely visible, sandwiched between three women, with a cock in her mouth, ass and pussy. And she was obviously loving it, making happy sounds as she was fucked. The last few tattered remnants of her pink leotard were still on her body, glued there by the semen that decorated her skin. Ranma was going to squish as she walked, with all that cum on her.  
  
Natalie might not have been able to produce milk, but there was some white stuff over her tits nonetheless. Suki must have missed her getting a titfuck, because there was plenty of cum all over Natalie’s boobs. Not as much over the rest of her body, but Suki was sure that would change real soon.  
  
Suki was ready for a facial or two of her own, in fact. She moaned, looking up at the woman she had been giving a blowjob to all this time. She was impressed with the stranger’s endurance, but she really _was_ ready to taste a load of semen now.  
  
Suki ran her tongue along the shaft inside her mouth, feeling her tongue slide over the bumps along the woman’s dick. She wasn’t able to see much of the woman from this position, but she hoped she was doing a good enough job to get her to cum soon. Suki bet that there were plenty of other women here who were thinking the same thing. Or at least that _one_ of the four adventurer’s would have an open spot soon.  
  
Suki’s incessant moans were cut off as the woman she was blowing finally came. She came straight down Suki’s throat, and Suki desperately, quickly swallowed, trying to swallow as much of the semen as she could. Choking to death on cum was _not_ how Suki was planning to go out.  
  
Even cum that tasted as good as this. It was much sweeter than Suki was used to. It was even kind of creamy. Suki liked the taste of it, even as she felt the heat go down to her stomach, mixing with the alcohol she had drunken earlier.  
  
The woman pulled out of Suki’s mouth, and wiped her cock clean on Suki’s face. Suki’s white makeup was smeared by the woman, and while cum and saliva was cleared off of the shaft, some white paint still ended up on it. The woman didn’t seem to mind, and stepped backwards as another woman took her place. This one had horse dick, and Suki really, _really_ hoped she could take that thing in her mouth. The idea of having it be in any of her other holes was just too… Much, yeah, much to be considered.  
  
But even if Suki _could_ suck on that huge cock, she wasn’t going to do it in this position. She titled her head forward, blinking as the blood rushed through her head as she returned to a more natural position. There, that was a lot better. Annnd the woman with the horse dick was right in front of her, having elbowed some other people out of the way in order to get at Suki’s mouth again.  
  
Thankfully, Suki could take the dick. In her mouth, at least. Barely. Her throat wasn’t even an option, but the woman didn’t complain as Suki’s tongue worked over the thick dick and the flared head pressed against the back of Suki’s throat.  
  
“Okay, I’ll take her ass,” a voice said from behind Suki. “Who wants to lay down on the floor? You get her pussy that way!”  
  
The offer of Suki’s pussy, even if it was freshly used, was enough to convince a woman to lay down on the none-too-clean tavern floor. Suki didn’t fight it as she was lifted up and brought down onto the woman’s crotch. She didn’t get a chance to see _what_ kind of dick the woman had, though she was certain that it wasn’t the same kind of penis that normal humans had.  
  
Instead, Suki took another chance to look around the room, and see what was happening with her comrades. As enjoyable as it was to get treated like this, it was also pretty hot to see what was happening to the other three women.  
  
Glynda was, once again, getting her riding crop used on her. Suki thought that it was possibly being wielded by the same woman who had used it last time. And who could blame her? Suki had to admit it was _quite_ the nice sight to see Goodwitch getting bent over the table, her asshole getting stuffed with dick as her ass was turned red by the crop. Also, she was sucking on a cock with an unbelievable amount of energy and vigor.  
  
Ranma was still getting used by three women, though her position had been changed. Now she was sitting down on one woman who was fucking her ass, while another two used her mouth and pussy. Even from here, Suki could see a wild light in Ranma’s eyes as she was practically enveloped by a woman with even larger curves than her, the back of Ranma’s head disappearing between her breasts, even as the redhead sucked another woman’s cock.  
  
And Natalie… Suki laughed as much as she could around the cock. Natalie was getting help with her alcohol tolerances. She on her knees in the middle of a circle of women, all of whom were dunking their dicks into a mug of beer before having Natalie suck them off. The redhead’s (the _other_ redhead, Suki thought) breasts were freely bouncing as she turned around in the circle she had put herself in.  
  
“Fuck!” Suki cried, pulling her mouth off of the horse cock. “Can’t you chicks do anything more to us?” Suki’s voice carried across the room. “How about you try and really _fuck_ us?”  
  
That had the exact effect Suki had thought it would. A good chunk of the women in the room glanced at Suki. Some of them looked insulted, some of them looked amused. And they all had hard cocks.  
  
Suki both grinned and groaned as she was pulled down _hard_ onto the cock underneath her. It was _tapered_ , with the base a lot thicker than the top. Suki couldn’t even get all the way down it, and her eyes rolled up in her head, feeling her inner walls getting spread apart so damn _far_ by it. And it felt so good, even the pleasure was so intense it almost _wasn’t_.  
  
And there were plenty of other cocks and women that wanted a piece of Suki. Suki’s cheek was slapped by the horse dick again. It kind of hurt, but it was also pretty exciting. Suki wouldn’t mind having that happen again. But for now, she just started sucking, wrapping her lips around as much of that _huge_ shaft as she could. Suki’s tongue flicked out from her lips to tap against the woman’s medial ring, just for a second.  
  
Suki’s ass was claimed as well. She closed her eyes in an odd kind of contentment, feeling a second pair of hands on her hips. And she could feel something hot and hard pressing against her rear entrance. Suki relaxed as much as she could, more than willing to let herself get stuffed with three dicks all at once.  
  
The sensation of getting her ass claimed while there was already such a big dick in her pussy was indescribable. Suki couldn’t tell what kind of cock was sliding deeper inside of her. She just couldn’t concentrate on anything like that. Not when her face was getting semen splattered all over it.  
  
One of the women surrounding Suki had finally gotten tired of waiting with a hard cock in her hand. She had put it right up against Suki’s face as the warrior tended to the horse shaft. With a few quick pumps, she started cumming all over Suki’s face. Suki groaned, feeling the semen spread all over her skin.  
  
It felt good, even with her facepaint slightly muffling the sensation. The scent filled Suki’s nostrils, driving everything else out. Suki shuddered, her walls squeezing down tightly around the shaft inside of her. God, she was so turned on, and this was all feeling so good.  
  
Suki hoped that her comrades were feeling as good as she was. She opened her eyes to check, and to see if she could see anything beyond the mass of women waiting for their turn with her.  
  
Natalie was very, _very_ obviously drunk. Her cheeks were flushed underneath the cum spread across them, and Suki could tell that her eyes were unfocused. What she couldn’t tell was if Natalie was drunk on booze, or on cocks and orgasms. Both, probably, since she was still sucking off plenty of women, changing targets every few seconds. And she was still getting cum out of it. As Suki watched, a woman pumped her entire load into Natalie’s mouth, and followed it up with the rest of her mug of beer.  
  
Glynda was not doing a very good job of watching over her student. Or watching anything at all, in fact. Suki didn’t have the slightest idea where the blindfold over Glynda’s eyes or the rope tying her hands above and behind her head had come from. But she had to admit, a tied up Glynda was a Glynda that was even hotter than normal. Especially since she was still getting fucked. And fucked pretty hard. Glynda’s big boobs were practically _dancing_ as she got slammed down on to a pair of dicks.  
  
And finally, there was Ranma. Not that Suki would have been able to tell it was Ranma without first eliminating everyone else. The shortstack had taken a whole lot of semen since Suki had last seen her. A _whole_ lot. Maybe the back of her hair hadn’t been touched, but, if so, Suki couldn’t see it. In fact, she couldn’t see much of Ranma. Just the thick load of semen all over her. Face, boobs, stomach, crotch even her thighs were more than just splattered with cum. It was an erotic sight to Suki, even though she was glad _she_ wasn’t the one who would be cleaning it up.  
  
Suki threw herself into getting properly gangbanged, satisfied that her companions were being properly looked after. She hadn’t cum _nearly_ often enough yet. There was still so much more than Suki wanted to have happen to her, and she knew that these women would provide it all.  
  
Although Suki was mostly getting moved up and down by the four hands holding onto her hips, she started to get into the action as well. She pushed herself up and down, driving herself down onto the thick cocks splitting her lower holes, while using her tongue and mouth to tend to the horse cock in front of her. And since nobody else was doing it, Suki started to play with her breasts, her fingers sinking into her soft orbs and teasing her stiff nipples.  
  
Hadn’t Suki heard that there was a brothel in the inn? If so, Suki hoped that the women who worked there weren’t too mad about Suki and the other adventurers stealing all of their business. Suki had enough to deal with without a hacked-off whore mad at her for stealing her money.  
  
Then again, it was likely that the prostitutes were some of the ones fucking Suki and the others right now. The rest of the town was here, so why not them as well? Hell, they had probably been there two nights ago.  
  
  
And if they were mad, Suki was willing to give them a taste in kind. Even if they _didn’t_ have dicks, she’d still be willing to eat them out. For that matter, if Suki could move after all of this (hardly something that was guaranteed), she’d be trying to eat out her companions.  
  
Suki moaned around the horse shaft, lifting her gaze. There were still so, so many more women waiting for their turn with her. All of them had lifted or removed their clothing, revealing thick, hard dicks to Suki’s eyes. And she couldn’t see more than one or two that were shaped like a man’s. She wondered what other surprises they had. Different tasting semen, knots, the ideas were endless. It was just a pity she wouldn’t be able to try them all out.  
  
Suki knew they really should try to get back to the boss and sleep this off. Maybe after she came a few more times, she’d try to round the rest of the group up and get them heading back. Or maybe she’d try to get herself cleaned up from all of this. After all, if Suki was the leader here (and who else could it possibly be?) then that meant she had to look good in front of the boss tomorrow when they set off, even if her comrades were still walking bowlegged and drooling cum from their mouths.  
  
Suki was going to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Depths Chapter Three**

  
Ranma looked around at the forest as her crew (led, of course, by the glorious and uncomparable, or maybe incomparable, Ranma Saotome) went deeper and deeper into it. It wasn’t a very _happy_ forest. Ranma couldn’t see coming out here with a picnic basket and having a slow lunch underneath some trees or anything.  
  
Instead, she saw a lot of sickly looking plants, and hanging vines that cut off the view. And the trees were so thick overhead that there wasn’t much light filtering down. It was a pretty crappy place, really.  
  
Ranma glanced back at the rest of the team. The professor and Natalie were sticking pretty close together, with Glynda peering down her glasses in disgust at the surroundings. Suki was bringing up the rear, her head swiveling from side to side as she looked.  
  
It was _good_ to get out and get some work done. After all, they had been hired to do a job, and that job wasn’t to laze around town getting fucked by the villagers. Even if it had felt good, part of Ranma’s mind whispered. Nope, they were finally getting out and about, doing their part to get their boss her decrepit, ruined home back. Ranma knew nobility were nuts, but if she wanted to live in _that_ festering dump, the Countess was even crazier than most.  
  
Well, so long as the pay held out, Ranma would do what she was told. And right now she, along with the other three, were looking through the forest, trying to find the bandits and the funny plants they had been told were in here.  
  
Privately, Ranma thought that while there were probably bandits, there wouldn’t be more than a few. It wasn’t as if the _villagers_ who had come in here were going to stick around and see that a diseased robber with a broken staff wasn’t _actually_ the nine-foot tall marauder they thought they saw. As for the weird plants… Ranma shrugged. She wasn’t going to lick anything, and the fancy pants college girls could decide if anything was actually out of the ordinary.  
  
Ranma glanced back at Natalie and Professor Goodwitch. Man, maybe she should have sent Suki out front, and Ranma could have brought up the rear. And get to watch the rear of the teacher and student duo.  
  
“How you two holding up?” Ranma called out, occasionally looking forward to make sure she didn’t walk into a tree. “Enjoying the nature walk?”  
  
Ranma wasn’t sure if Natalie’s grumbling contained actual words or was just a generic mumble. But either way, Ranma ran her eyes up and down Natalie’s body, seeing all that skin, barely contained in her cow costume. Especially those tits. Ranma wasn’t sure if Natalie had figured out a way to stop them from sliding out of her vertical chest straps, or if Ranma had just missed seeing them. The party only really needed _one_ hot, beautiful, big-boobed redhead, but since Natalie was already here, Ranma supposed the would-be wizardess could fill in for Ranma if the superior variant was too busy.  
  
“Eyes front,” Goodwitch said, turning her glare from the plants around her to Ranma. “If you’re going to be the scout, _scout_.”  
  
Ranma grinned and rolled her eyes. She took one last look at Glynda. It sure was obvious Glynda was a witch. That pointy hat. That cape. And while the mostly exposed tits weren’t a _requirement_ for being a witch, Ranma sure didn’t mind looking at them, the soft, pale skin held up by Glynda’s purple and white dress. The sight of Glynda’s long legs coming out of the slits in the dress’s sides every time she took a step was pretty nice as well. Especially because Glynda took such _long_ steps.  
  
Ranma started paying attention to what was in front of her again. As she did so, her hands brushed against her own, pale pink leotard. It was sure was a _tight_ leotard. And a thin one, too. Ranma wasn’t even really turned on, and her nipples were poking out of it. She shivered slightly, feeling some long, whippy vine or something slide across her bare thigh. This might be enhancing her dexterity, but there were a few downsides to it.  
  
“Wait!” Suki’s voice came forward, low and harsh. “Stop!”  
  
Ranma stopped, and turned back to look at Suki. The other girl wasn’t as good of a martial artist as Ranma was, but, then again, who was? But she was good enough that if she said stop, then Ranma would stop.  
  
Suki was looking off to the side, and Ranma did as well. She didn’t even stop to check out Suki, who was wearing the most boring costume of the four anyway. Ranma narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth, eyes sweeping along the dark trees and brushes.  
  
_There_. Movement, about fifty yards away. Ranma took a deep breath and concentrated, trying to tell what exactly she was seeing.  
  
Then there was a deep, loud _bang_ , and Ranma saw a plant right next to her fall over. They were shooting at her!  
  
With a wild yell, Ranma leapt forward, covering half the distance in just a few bounds. Now she could see who had attacked her. Half a dozen ill-dressed thugs, the women wearing nothing more than rags and rusty armor, clutching weapons Ranma could break in half. One of them was frantically reloading a blunderbuss, pouring powder down the funnel-like muzzle. Ranma pushed herself into one final leap, the ground disappearing underneath her feet as she jumped towards them.  
  
Ranma’s feet landed right on the chest of one of the women, sending her down to the ground with a crack that said she wasn’t getting up. Ranma flipped off of her and landed in a crouch, looking at the rest of the group. She grinned as two of them rushed towards her, lifting metal-studded clubs.  
  
They never got there. Two long spears of pink energy, lightning crackling off of them, slammed into the bandits, nailing them to a tree trunk. Ranma glanced behind herself and saw Natalie focusing on a bright yellow, glyph-marked circle, while Glynda prepared two more spears.  
  
One of the bandits thought that Ranma looking behind her meant that she didn’t know what was happening in front of her. Ranma swayed out of the way of the knife, and then turned to look at the woman.  
  
Ranma opened her mouth to give a witty quip, but the woman, quite rudely, tried to follow up on her slash and attacked Ranma again. Ranma frowned and grabbed the woman’s arm. Then she twisted around, and, even as she heard a snap and the woman started to scream in pain, brought her down _hard_ to the ground. There was another snap and the woman stopped screaming.  
  
Turning back, Ranma looked at Suki. The green-clad woman was cleaning her fans as she stood over the final two bodies. Ranma looked down at them and felt a flicker of astonishment. You needed to be pretty damn good to cut the throats of two people when they were fighting back. Especially as quickly as Suki had managed it. She looked up at Ranma and then around at the rest of the forest.  
  
“Anyone else?” Ranma asked, straightening back up. She glanced over at Natalie and Glynda as the other two women joined them.  
  
“No,” Suki said, shaking her head. “Not that I can see.”  
  
All four of them spent a long moment looking around the forest. It was as dark and silent and empty as it had been a few minutes ago. Then Ranma looked down at the forest floor. She wasn’t much of a tracker, but these bandits hadn’t been good at woodcraft either. She could pick out a bit of a trail, from a dozen feet trampling the vegetation.  
  
“Then we should go this way,” Ranma said, pointing.  
  
“Deeper into the forest,” Natalie said with a sigh, running her hands up and down the tall staff she carried.  
  
“What?” Ranma asked, looking down at the ground as she started along the vague trail. “You think that we’re going to see anything worse than those chumps?” She jerked a thumb behind her without looking up. “We look around for a few more hours, then we head back and get paid by the Countess. Easy peasy.”  
  
“I could still go for a long bath,” Natalie said. Ranma could hear her, and the rest of them, starting to follow her.  
  
“Maybe there’ll be a hot spring somewhere,” Glynda said. “I’ll join you if there is.”  
  
“Less talking, more watching,” Suki said, her voice quiet but hard.  
  
After that, the four women walked in silence. Ranma was glad for that, because she needed to concentrate. There wasn’t much light here, and she needed all the help she could get if she was going to keep on the trail.  
  
After an hour or so, Ranma looked up, rubbing her eyes. Just how far had these bandits walked? Shouldn’t their lair be a lot closer to the road or the village? Jeez, they were idiots. The other option, that Ranma had switched from following their path to an animal trail, was so obviously ridiculous Ranma didn’t even like to think about it. How could the great Ranma Saotome make a mistake like that?  
  
“Hey,” Natalie said, “think these are the weird plants those scouts mentioned?”  
Ranma turned to look at the other, magic-using, redhead. Natalie was a few yards off, looking down at a mushroom. It was a pretty _big_ mushroom, too. Two feet high, maybe, and, Ranma rubbed her eyes, yeah, it _was_ slightly glowing, a dim, purple light coming off of it.  
  
Ranma and the rest of the team went over to join Natalie in staring at it. Ranma looked around and realized there were a lot more mushrooms around them. Not, like, _nothing_ but mushrooms, but she could see an easy dozen without even trying.  
  
Ranma wondered if you could eat them. She loved a good plate of fried mushrooms. Or a plate of anything else, really. Still, _she_ wasn’t going to be the first one to try eating a strange, glowing mushroom. Especially one with small black bumps around the edge of it.  
  
“What do you think?” Natalie asked, looking at Goodwitch. “Take a few samples back to town?”  
  
“Yes,” Glynda said, looking around the forest and pushing her glasses further up her nose. “And town is,” she fished a compass out from a pouch on her side and glanced at it, “that way,” she added, pointing at an angle away from the path they had followed.  
  
Natalie and Ranma looked down at the mushroom again. Natalie poked it with her staff, prodding the butt end of it against the mushroom’s stem. Ranma blinked. She could have sworn some spores were coming off of the mushroom, floating upwards in a breeze so slight Ranma could barely even feel it.  
  
“Hey, girls!” Suki called out. Ranma looked up at the other martial artist. “I think there’s another type over here.”  
  
Ranma walked over towards Suki. And since Suki was facing away from her, there was no reason for Ranma not to check her out. Suki might be more modestly dressed than any of the other women, but she was still showing off her arms and legs, and her torso armor clung to her _really_ tightly. And that white makeup did make her face look pretty striking.  
  
Ranma felt a familiar, enjoyable heat starting to form inside of her belly as she looked at Suki. She managed to restrain herself from slapping Suki on the ass, though, as she joined the other warrior.  
  
“What is it?” Ranma asked, before looking down at the mushroom Suki was staring at. “Oh.”  
  
Ranma wasn’t much one for nature, unless there was another martial artist living out in it that she could beat up. But even she knew that plants weren’t supposed to move.  
  
It wasn’t moving very _much_ , but it was still moving. Towards Suki, in fact. Suki took half a step back, which meant the mushroom would have to take another minute or so to reach her.  
  
“Huh,” Ranma said lamely, staring down at the pale grey plant or fungus or whatever. It looked like it was actually uprooting itself as it moved, little white tendrils at the base serving as feet. “How big do you think these things get?”  
  
“Thanks for that thought, Ranma,” Suki said briskly, reaching down and grabbing the mushroom in a gloved hand. She tore it up from the ground, and they both winced at the soft, screeching cry it let out. “I really wanted to think about some giant mushroom running me over.”  
  
Ranma shrugged as they turned back to the university-educated duo. Natalie and Glynda were both staring down at the purple mushroom they had uprooted. Suki and Ranma headed back towards them, just in time to catch the tail end of a conversation.  
  
“…any pockets on this?” Natalie said, gesturing towards her cowprint costume.  
  
“You picked it up and you’re the student,” Glynda said, crossing her arms underneath her substantial chest. “Find a way to carry it.”  
  
Natalie grumbled, and shot a pretty hot glare at Suki as the green-clad warrior tossed her own mushroom towards the redhead. It landed on Natalie’s shoulder and fell to the ground, its roots or tendrils still twitching.  
  
“Bad catch,” Ranma said. “So, what do you think that thing is like?” She pointed at the mushroom Natalie was holding.  
  
“Don’t know,” Natalie replied, making no motion to pick up the mushroom at her feet, even as it slowly righted itself. “But it had kind of a funny smell. See?”  
  
She held the mushroom out, and both Ranma and Suki leaned forward to sniff it. Sure enough, there was a scent to it that Ranma didn’t usually think of mushrooms as having. A kind of… spicy smell, maybe. Heck, maybe it would be good to eat. Though Ranma wasn’t anywhere _near_ hungry enough to give it a try.  
  
“Yeah,” Suki said, leaning back. “Kind of… primal, maybe.”  
How on earth could primal have a smell? Ranma side-eyed Suki, but the other girl didn’t notice.  
  
“I see several other plants here that are quite unusual,” Goodwitch said, in a very strong teacher voice. “We should take a break and collect samples from each of them. Natalie can carry them back to the village.”  
  
It was impossible to miss the look Natalie sent at her teacher at that. Oh well, if it came down to a vote, Ranma would want Natalie to carry the samples as well. Or Glynda. Or Suki. Any of them would be _excellent_ candidates for carrying a bunch of junk.  
  
The four of them split up, wandering around the forest, taking care not to get out of each other’s sight. Especially Glynda, because she was the one with the compass. Ranma looked around, at the mushrooms growing on the ground and on the trees, and at all the other plants.  
  
There sure weren’t many birds around. Did birds eat mushrooms? Ranma had no idea. There was another of those glowing, purple and black mushrooms right in front of Ranma’s face, growing on the side of a tree. Ranma stared at it, her mind a million miles away.  
  
Man, she was starting to get horny. And she knew why. It was because she was around a bunch of hot women not wearing all that much. Ranma’s hands pressed down on the sides of her leotard. Not that she was wearing all that much herself, of course.  
  
Ranma’s gliding hands started moving towards her crotch and up to her breasts. Would it really be such a bad thing if she masturbated? Just a quick little session, to take the edge off. After all, given how much sex she had had in the village, tromping around in the forest for hours and hours was a pretty long dry spell for Ranma.  
  
Ranma’s fingers glided over her thighs, moving over her bare skin. If she stayed facing away from the rest of the team, then she could just slide her fingers underneath her leotard like _this_ , and grab her boob like _this_ …  
  
Ranma sighed, feeling her surprisingly wet pussy wrap around her two fingers. She hadn’t thought she was this turned on. But it sure felt _nice_ , feeling her arousal start to trickle out of her as her fingers went deeper and deeper inside of her. And her hand on her breast felt nice as well. Her leotard was so thin there was barely anything between her hand and her tit. She just had to massage it, feeling her stiff nipple brushing against her fingers and palm.  
  
Ranma was looking at the tree and the mushroom growing on it, but she wasn’t really _seeing_ it. Instead, she was thinking about how good it had felt to take cock. To have those villagers surrounding her and her teammates, a dozen, bizarre shafts pressing against her face… Ranma licked her lips. That had been great. Both the introductory orgy and the gangbang that had happened last night at the inn. Ranma wouldn’t mind if it happened again, either.  
  
Ranma made tiny whimpering sounds in the back of her throat as she masturbated. She was barely able to keep her legs locked in position. She _wanted_ to sink down and rest against the tree, fingers plunging in and out of her soaking wet pussy. But that would give the game away. If she was going to be the leader of the group (and she was so _obviously_ the leader that nobody else had even mentioned it), she had to look like she was still working.  
  
A vine dropped from a tree branch above her. Ranma brushed it off her shoulder, before her hand returned to her breast, squeezing the fat boob. Ranma was starting to breathe hard and her toes were curling inside of her light pink acrobatic shoes. Fuck, she needed to cum.  
  
The vine was swinging back and forth quite a bit, even after it should have stopped. Ranma didn’t care. She had other things to focus on. Like masturbating. She even ignored it when it somehow managed to wrap itself around Ranma’s leg. Her pussy was just too wet, and her nipples were just too stiff for that to matter much. What was important was that Ranma was _really_ fucking close to an orgasm.  
  
“Gah, guh, yes,” Ranma moaned, grinding her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit against the heel of her palm. “Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum hard.”  
  
Ranma was distantly aware that the vine was secreting _something_ that was running down her skin. But she couldn’t be bothered to remove it, or even think too hard about what the sap felt like. Instead, she pinched her nipple, feeling a jolt of pleasure run through her body with the speed of light.  
  
“Gahah!”  
  
A scream split the quiet of the forest. Ranma’s eyes widened, and she whined in the back of her throat. She was so _close!_ It would have just taken a few more seconds! But she still had to go see who was screaming and why.  
  
Ranma turned around and started to jog over to the scream. Then she fell flat on her face. Right onto another purple and black mushroom, in fact. Ranma pushed herself up, gagging and spluttering. She had just fucking _smashed_ the mushroom, and let loose a _lot_ of those spores, filling the air with them and their scent.  
  
Shaking her head, Ranma looked behind her and scowled. It was that fucking vine that had tripped her up! It was still wrapped around her thigh, almost from top to bottom. Growling, Ranma reached down and grabbed it. With a single, easy effort, she unwound it and flung it away, watching it hit the tree trunk.  
  
Ranma glanced up as she got back up to her feet. There were a _ton_ of other vines up there, laced around the branches of the tree. It sure was a good thing none of them had fallen on her. Who knew what could have happened, otherwise?  
  
Ranma started towards where the cry had come from. As she went, she rubbed her thigh, looking down at the yellow-white, glistening liquid the vine had smeared all over her skin. Man, that stuff was sticky. It was going to be a pain to clean off.  
  
It was easy to find who was screaming. Natalie was hitting a giant plant that was almost as tall as she was, her staff bouncing off of the semi-elastic plant… skin, or whatever plants had. And it was easy to tell _why_ Natalie was attacking the plant, and why she was only using her staff instead of her magic.  
  
Glynda’s head was poking up from the bulb-like plant. Her purple, pointed hat was on the ground, and the rest of her was hidden inside the plant, the green walls of the bulb wrapped around her.  
  
“What _happened_?” Ranma asked, looking in shock at the plant.  
  
“I don’t know!” Natalie cried out, sounding on the verge of panic. “Professor Goodwitch just stepped on it, and the walls came up!”  
  
“Are you okay, teach?” Ranma asked, looking at Glynda.  
  
Goodwitch stared back at Ranma like she had never heard such a stupid question before. Her cheeks were a bright red, and she was breathing heavily. Every now and then, Ranma could see a bulge against the walls of the bulb.  
  
“Of course not,” Glynda growled. “Get me out of this thing!”  
  
Ranma nodded, looking around the plant for an easier way to do it than just grabbing the lip of the plant and pulling backwards. And where on earth was Suki? If something had happened to _her_ as well…  
  
“What’s happening to you, Professor?” Natalie asked, trying to use the spikes on her staff’s head to poke a hole in the plant. “Is it hurting you?”  
  
“N-no,” Glynda said, her voice wavering a bit. “It’s just… focus on getting me out of here, alright? I can’t move my limbs enough to cast magic.”  
  
Finally, Ranma gave up. There was only one way to get Glynda out of here that she could think of. She reached up and grabbed the lip of the plant, her fingers brushing against Glynda’s face. Then she pulled backwards, falling on her ass as one petal of the bulb came with her.  
  
And then Glynda landed on top of her. Ranma groaned, as Glynda’s elbow hit her right in the stomach, driving all of the wind out of her. It wasn’t all bad, though, since Glynda’s tits ended up right in Ranma’s face. Glynda’s bare, sticky tits.  
  
“Professor!” Natalie cried out in a relieved voice, reaching down and picking up Glynda. “Are you alright?”  
  
Ranma blinked as she looked up at Goodwitch. The older woman was completely covered from the neck down with a kind of golden sap. Ranma could see it flowing down her body, in long, thick strands. And, somehow, Glynda’s costume had gotten dislodged, exposing… quite a bit, really. The bottom of her dress was plastered to one leg with the sap, the fabric almost glued to Glynda’s skin. And Ranma could see that the older woman wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear. More sap covered her pussy, keeping Ranma from seeing just how flushed and parted the blonde’s labia were.  
  
At least her boobs were on full display. The cups of Glynda’s dress were mashed down, her large, full tits wobbling slightly, covered with more sap. Ranma briefly licked her lips, thinking about how nice it would be to run her tongue along Glynda’s boobs, licking up that sap. After all, it had been great doing just that to Suki last night, with semen instead of sap.  
  
Speaking of which, where _was_ Suki? Ranma looked around as Natalie fussed over Glynda, straightening her clothes and trying to clean her off. Man, green clothes and black hair weren’t a very good combination for sticking out in the forest. Unlike a pink leotard and red hair.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Goodwitch said huffily. “Just, go and get some samples of that sap, okay?” Ranma turned back to look at the duo, pretty sure she knew what was about to happen. And sure enough, “No!” Glynda took a long step back, Natalie’s hand outstretched. “Not from me!”  
  
Chuckling, Ranma turned back to the quiet forest scene. Where was-? _There_ she was. Kneeling on the ground, too. Ranma sighed, and started over towards Suki.  
  
Ugh, she was still so _horny_. Ranma could feel a twitching, needy sensation inside of her lower belly, one that _ached_ to be satisfied. It wouldn’t even take much, just a minute or two. Ranma licked her lips and closed her eyes, telling herself to focus on something, anything, else.  
  
Like what in the world Suki was doing. Ranma tilted her head quizzically. The green-clad girl was doing _something_ , but she was facing away from Ranma, and the redhead couldn’t tell what, exactly.  
  
“Hey, Suki!” Ranma called out. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Uh, gah!” Suki cried out, springing to her feet. “R-Ranma!” She stayed facing away from Ranma and raised her hands to her face. Narrowing her eyes, Ranma picked up the pace, circling around a bit to get a better look at Suki.  
  
Suki _looked_ normal when Ranma finally got a good look at her. Although that white makeup did a good job of hiding any possible blushes and the like. Ranma narrowed her eyes as she looked at Suki, and then glanced down at the ground.  
  
Suki had been kneeling right in front of a tree. And coming out from the bark of the tree… was that a boob? Ranma blinked and rubbed her eyes. That sure _looked_ like a titty. A kind of pale and well, wooden color, but free of bark, and with what Ranma couldn’t see as anything other than a nipple. And if Suki had been kneeling down, her face would have been right in front of it.  
  
“It’s not what you think,” Suki said quickly. Her tongue flicked out and ran along her lips. Ranma could have sworn she saw something golden vanishing as Suki did that. “I was just getting a sample for Natalie.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Ranma said, leaning down a bit and pressing her hand against the… protrusion. It was a lot warmer than wood should have been. “A sample of what?”  
  
“Anything that looks out of the ordinary,” Suki said quickly. “See?” She held up a small glass jar, stoppered with a cork and filled with a golden sap that looked a _lot_ like the stuff that had covered Glynda. And, for that matter, a lot like the stuff that tentacle had smeared along Ranma’s thigh. “Why, is something wrong?”  
  
Ranma sighed heavily. She waved a hand back towards Natalie and Glynda. The mature, blonde woman was scraping the sap off of herself and had readjusted her costume so she wasn’t so enjoyably indecent anymore.  
  
“Come on, I think we’ve got enough samples from here,” Ranma said, her eyes straying back down to the… feature. “We’ve still got some more bandits to find.”  
  
At least, Ranma _hoped_ that there were more bandits. If the idiots they had killed an hour ago was all there was, Ranma would feel _really stupid_ , wandering around the forest for the rest of the day.  
  
Especially if it meant Ranma didn’t get a chance to masturbate. She was still feeling _super_ horny, and she _needed_ to blow off some steam. Fighting might not be as good as fucking (her hand, admittedly) but it was a whole hell of a lot better at relieving the pent-up energy inside of Ranma than walking through a dark, empty forest would be.  
  
“Are we ready to go?” Ranma asked, looking at Natalie and Glynda.  
  
“Just a little bit longer,” Natalie said, looking down at some journal she was scribbling in. “We can’t bring that thing with us,” Natalie kicked the plant that had captured Glynda, “so I want a sketch of it.”  
  
“You should have gotten a sketch while it was still alive,” Ranma said. “And you’d even have Glynda’s head on top for scale!”  
  
Ranma’s bright, cherry grin wasn’t affected at _all_ by the look Glynda sent her. Although the older woman had gotten most of the sap off of her, her body and clothes were still glistening with sap, staining her purple outfit a kind of yellow which _really_ did not look good on her. Or anybody, really.  
  
Ranma realized that this was the _perfect_ opportunity. While Natalie did some sketches, Ranma could go off and take care of her own, personal, private needs. Aka, she was going to masturbate like a teenage boy who had just discovered what his dick could do.  
  
“Well, make sure you do a good job,” Ranma said, backing up a bit. “I’ll just be… over here if you need me.”  
  
Natalie didn’t even look up as she grunted an acknowledgement, her pen moving back and forth along the pages of the journal. Glynda was giving Ranma the cold shoulder over her joke, and that just left Suki. And she was staring back at the tree Ranma had found her at, licking her lips. Perfect.  
  
Ranma turned around and stepped behind a bush. It only went up to her chest, but that should be enough. And she wasn’t going to wait any longer. She was _horny, horny, horny_ , and she needed to start masturbating _now_.  
  
Ranma sighed in relief as a hand went right towards her crotch. She didn’t need any foreplay. She breathed in deeply, smelling whatever you called the smell of mushrooms. She pulled her leotard aside, and her fingers found her wet pussy with ease. Ranma moaned in satisfaction and closed her eyes as she started to masturbate.  
  
It felt so damn good. Ranma bit down on her tongue to stop herself from getting too loud as her fingers slid in and out of her pussy, stretching her folds out. Her other hand was at her breasts, massaging her large, soft orbs.  
  
Ranma’s lower lips easily opened up for her fingers. She slid them in and out, struggling to stay standing upright and not just crouch into a ball around her hand as she masturbated.  
  
Ranma opened her eyes, staring at the forest floor. And at the dirty, ragged pair of boots in front of her. Ranma blinked and slowly ran her gaze upwards. She looked into the wide smile of another woman.  
  
And then the woman grabbed Ranma’s other boob. Ranma’s mouth fell open as the complete stranger, _obviously_ another bandit, started groping her, the cutthroat’s dirty fingers sinking into her soft flesh. And it felt so good.  
  
“H-hey,” Ranma said weakly. She should bat the bandit’s hand away. Any second now. But that would mean taking her own fingers away from her tit or out of her pussy. And somehow, that seemed like a _lot_ worse than stopping this woman from groping her. “You… you shouldn’t-!”  
  
Ranma’s weak, ineffectual protestations were cut off as the woman squeezed down. Ranma moaned, stars flashing in front of her eyes. That felt _good_. That felt _really_ good.  
  
There was some noise behind her, but Ranma wasn’t quite up to turning her head to see what was happening with the rest of her group. Not when she was feeling so good, not when her orgasm was right _there_ , so close that Ranma could practically taste it on her tongue.  
  
Ranma stared into the unwashed face of the bandit as the other woman grinned at her. The bandit’s other hand was down at her crotch, pulling her cock out of her leathers. Did every woman around here except the four of them and the Countess have a cock? The bandit started stroking herself as she looked at Ranma.  
  
“That’s right, you little slut,” the bandit said in a maliciously happy voice, “keep on getting yourself ready for old Nessie. You’re going to be begging for this soon enough.”  
  
Ranma barely listened to what was being said. Instead, she was feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her. And it felt so good. Ranma moaned, bucking her hips back and forth, grinding against her hand as she came, her pussy squeezing down around her fingers, her jaw dropping open as her orgasm burst inside of her like a firework.  
  
“Guh, guh, yes, good,” Ranma moaned, wobbling and almost falling backwards as she came. She didn’t even care that she was getting groped by someone she should be fighting.  
  
“Well, _damn_ ,” the bandit chuckled, “you really can’t handle these mushrooms at all, can you?” She pinched Ranma’s fat nipple, easily finding it through the pink leotard. “Or are you always this big of a slut?”  
  
The orgasm had felt _great_. Better than Ranma could have hoped for. And she was still horny. She still needed to cum again. And the thought of a nice, hard cock instead of her own fingers was _so_ tempting. Even though it shouldn’t be.  
  
Ranma was just aware enough to know that she probably shouldn’t _actually_ get fucked by a bandit. And there was the question of where all her comrades were. Taking a wobbly step backward, Ranma turned around to find out why the others hadn’t come to help her.  
  
It turned out that they were quite busy. Over half a dozen bandits were surrounding the three of them. And none of them were fighting back.  
  
Natalie was sandwiched between two bandits, one of them reaching around her from the back to play with her large tits as they hung out from her cow costume. And the other was stroking her cock, rubbing it against Natalie’s soft stomach. Natalie’s head was thrown back, staring at the forest canopy, gasping for breath.  
  
Glynda was on her knees, staring up at the bandits towering over her. She was pumping her hands up and down two shafts and blowing the third. Her skin still glistened from the sap that had run all over it.  
  
Suki was bent over at the waist, the bottom of her short dress flipped up, and a bandit fucking her from behind. And another bandit was getting a blowjob, with Suki’s hand wrapped around the base as she bobbed up and down along it. There wasn’t the slightest sign of fight in her.  
  
The erotic sight dashed all of Ranma’s convictions in an instant. She stared at the developing orgy, breathing in and out heavily. That was hot. That was really, really hot, and Ranma’s pussy _ached_ with the need to be part of it, to feel someone else’s hands on her, someone else’s cock filling her.  
  
A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and pushed her forward. Ranma stumbled as she went, her legs not really listening to what she had to say. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from watching Natalie’s tits shake and jiggle as she was fucked, the bandit pounding into her again and again.  
  
“Hey, you lot,” the bandit behind Ranma called out happily. “I’ve completed the set, here!”  
  
The bandits turned their heads to look at Ranma. Ranma swallowed as she saw the lust and desire in their eyes. And there were so _many_ of them, too. There… there was probably no way Ranma would be able to satisfy them all on her own. No matter how hot the idea seemed. It was a good thing the rest of the team was here.  
  
“Good catch, Nessie,” one of them grumbled, her voice a _lot_ deeper than normal. “We’ll have a bit of fun with them, then bring them back to camp.”  
  
“Ha,” one of the other bandits said, laughing. “Which one do you think Queen Bess will take as her own?”  
“The redhead,” the apparent leader said, nodding towards Ranma. “That way she can sit down on her throne, keep her dick warm and still see over her head.”  
  
Ranma bristled, just a bit. She wasn’t _that_ short. Also, sexual slavery, being used as a cumdump in public, and all that stuff. That was insulting too.  
  
The bandit’s hand on Ranma’s back went down quite a bit, and grabbed her ass. Ranma _moaned_ , her eyes half-closing as she felt the fingers digging into her butt. The leotard didn’t do anything more to protect her ass than it did her tits. And with how Ranma was feeling right now, that wasn’t even remotely a problem.  
  
“Come on, short stuff,” the bandit said, “let’s see what you’ve got.”  
  
Another bandit had moved over in front of Ranma. Ranma swallowed as she looked up at the muscular woman. Ranma knew she could beat her in a fight. No problem. But right now, fighting was the furthest thing from Ranma’s mind. All she could really think about right now was fucking.  
  
“Up you go,” the new arrival said.   
  
Ranma just had time to blink before she was grabbed and lifted. She did _not_ squeak in surprise as she went up into the air, the bandit pulling her close against her body. That just wasn’t the kind of thing Ranma Saotome would do. Obviously.  
  
“Good idea,” the original bandit said. Ranma felt her pressing against her back, the bandit’s hands on Ranma’s hips. “Easy to get at her this way.”  
  
Ranma could feel something hot and hard pressing against her lower stomach. And something equally as hard pressing against her rear. Ranma didn’t even need to look down to know what they were. Not that she could, since she was pressed up tight against the bandit’s body.  
  
“it’s going to be a struggle to fuck all four of these sluts,” the bandit behind Ranma said in a conversational tone, “but I’m going to try my best.”  
  
“No kidding,” the one holding Ranma up in the air said. “These whores are going to be popular when we get back.” She leered at Ranma. “Way better than what we’ve got back there now.”  
  
Ranma wasn’t sure what she should be doing. Part of her (a very small, easily ignorable part) said she should be kicking and punching, fighting the scum like she was supposed to. Another part of her said she should be wrapping her legs around the bandit’s waist. Ranma decided to go with that idea.  
  
“Come on, how do you- fuck it,” the bandit behind Ranma said as her fingers tugged at the leotard. There was a ripping sound, and Ranma felt her leotard fall away from her, dangling down and brushing against her legs. “There. That’s better.”  
  
“Hey,” Ranma protested, craning her head to try and see what the bandit was doing. “I was wearing that.”  
  
“So what?” The bandit said, looking down at Ranma’s ass. One hand was stroking her cock and the other was spreading Ranma’s ass cheeks, looking down at her rear entrance. “Pretty soon all you’ll be wearing is a collar.”  
  
Ranma couldn’t think of a reply to that. And she didn’t need to, because the bandit put the tip of her cock against Ranma’s ass. And then she slid into Ranma.  
  
Ranma moaned, her arousal suddenly spiking. She had already taken a lot of cocks up her ass during her time in the village, and she was pretty stretched out. And that just meant that getting fucked in the ass felt _good_ , really quickly. And when that was combined with how horny Ranma already was, she got _real_ close to an orgasm, _really_ quickly.  
  
“Damn, looks like we’ve got a buttslut on our hands,” the bandit fucking Ranma’s rear laughed. “Why don’t you shake that slutty ass of yours for me?”  
  
Ranma did just that. As much as she could, at least, since there was still a cock inside of her rear. That sort of thing kind of made it hard to move around too much. But she wiggled her butt from side to side, making her large, fat cheeks jiggle.  
  
“Right, I’ve waited long enough,” the woman holding Ranma up said. She reached down and tore the front of Ranma’s leotard off, leaving her naked from the stomach down. “Hope your pussy is as sweet as your ass is, Red.”  
  
Ranma didn’t have the energy to say anything. Not with the cock that was sliding into her pussy. She just moaned, sounding like a bitch in heat as both her pussy and ass were stuffed. And it felt so _good_. Her body squeezed down tightly around the cocks moving in and out of her, clenching as tightly as it could, wringing as much pleasure out of the invading shafts as possible.  
  
Ranma only realized that she had wrapped her arms around the bandit holding her up after she had already done so. She was clinging to the strange woman as tightly as she could, squeezing down like a limpet. It just felt so good, getting her pussy and her ass stuffed with cock. It was just what Ranma had been needing.  
  
And her comrades were getting what they needed as well. As Ranma bounced up and down, the cocks slamming in and out of her, she stared at Glynda, Natalie and Suki. The three girls were getting to feel good as well, and right now Ranma couldn’t think of anything more important than that.  
  
Suki had been forced down to her hands and knees, two bandits using her pussy and her mouth. Maybe they were the same bandits as before, or maybe they were different. Ranma couldn’t tell and she didn’t care. She just watched Suki’s headdress being used as a grip as a bandit pulled her head up and down along her cock.  
  
Glynda was still giving out blowjobs to everyone. Someone had cum on her, and a thick glob of semen slowly dripped down onto her bare breasts. Part of Ranma was surprised that nobody had started using the older woman’s pussy or ass yet. Or even pushed her down and gotten a titfuck.  
  
Maybe everyone who wanted a titfuck was going to Natalie. The younger mage was on her knees, her hands pressing her udders together around some bandit’s cock. She wasn’t moving that much, since a second bandit had a hand pressed against the back of her head, keeping the redhead’s face buried against the bandit’s pussy.  
  
Ranma’s grip on the leather shirt of the bandit fucking her tightened, her fingers clawing at the stiches. She was going to cum. She was going to cum and it was going to feel so good when she did. She was almost there, just a few more seconds. She was going to cum from getting fucked by some smelly, evil cutthroats that planned to turn her into their sex slave. And her orgasm was going to feel _so good_.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Ranma moaned, closing her eyes and bouncing up and down along the shafts inside of her, squeezing tightly. “Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum- Gonna CUM!”  
Ranma’s shriek of orgasm was loud enough that both groups, adventurers and bandits, could clearly hear every second of her prolonged pleasure. Ranma didn’t notice, and, if she had, wouldn’t have cared. Somethings were just too good to be kept to herself, and an orgasm as amazing as this was one of them.  
  
Ranma panted for breath, swaying back and forth in the bandits’ grips, feeling the pleasure running through her body like a wildfire. It felt so good, and there was so much of it. It seemed like the orgasm was never going to end as she wiggled around, feeling the thick shafts inside of her spreading her out.  
  
“Fuck, this bitch can get tight,” the bandit in front of her moaned in appreciation. “It’s like she’s trying to squeeze my dick off.”  
  
“Yeah?” the one claiming Ranma’s ass said. “You should see what her ass is like.” A hand came down, spanking Ranma, landing hard on Ranma’s ass. “Damn nice.”  
  
The spank felt _nice_. Ranma certainly had a good ass for spanking. It was _very_ big, with a nice, thick layer of soft fat on top of firm muscles underneath it. Last night, in the tavern, she had gotten a through introduction to getting spanked. Just like the rest of the party, in fact. And, just like it had then, it sent a jolt of arousal through Ranma’s body.  
  
“Again,” Ranma moaned, only half-aware of what she was saying.  
  
There was a short pause, then some truly twisted laughter. Ranma squealed, her eyes opening wide as another blow landed on her ass. And then another, and another, and another. Ranma twisted around as much as she could as she was repeatedly spanked. And it felt _good_.  
  
“What a kinky bitch,” the rear bandit said. “You think the rest of the group are huge perverts like this slut is?”  
  
“Who knows?” The one inside Ranma’s pussy said. “But why would you dress up as a cow if you don’t want to get milked?”  
  
Ranma couldn’t tell if she was moving fast, bouncing up and down the cocks inside of her. Or if the bandits were thrusting their hips fast enough to push their cocks in and out of her. Or if all three of them were working together to fuck her. And so long as she kept on getting fucked, it really didn’t matter.  
  
The rest of her party thought the same. Ranma could see that Suki was getting spanked as well, hands landing on her ass, making her twitch and moan around the cock she was sucking. And her armor had been tugged off of her, letting her tits hang free, shaking back and forth as she was fucked.  
  
Some of the bandits were rubbing their cocks along Glynda’s face, smearing the cum all over her features. And the blonde woman was still jacking off more dicks, pumping her hands up and down along them. There was a small puddle of what Ranma knew was arousal in between her legs, even without _anyone_ touching her pussy.  
  
And Natalie was _really_ living up to being a cow. A bandit was fucking her from behind, driving her hips back and forth while she played with Natalie’s large, soft udders. Even from here, Ranma could hear Natalie mooing.  
  
“Fuck!” The bandit in Ranma’s ass groaned. “I’m cumming!”  
  
Ranma moaned, feeling the woman drive herself as deep inside of Ranma as she could. And that was _very_ deep. Ranma clutched at the other bandit’s torso, feeling the shaft spear into her. It felt good. Ranma thought she might have managed to cum just from having her ass get fucked.  
  
“Guh, agh, yeth,” Ranma moaned, feeling the bandit’s cock twitching and pulsing inside of her tightest hole. The other bandit was still fucking her, driving her cock into Ranma’s soaked pussy over and over again. “Feels so good.”  
  
And then the first bandit, the one that had ‘captured’ Ranma, starting to cum inside of her. Jet after jet of thick, hot semen was pushed into Ranma’s ass, reaching deeper than her cock ever had. And it felt so good. Ranma moaned, her ass squeezing down as it was covered in sticky cum. Her pussy was leaking arousal around the shaft inside of it as the pleasure ran through her body.  
  
The bandit fucking Ranma’s pussy didn’t give her any warning. Or if she did, then Ranma was too out of it to notice. One second, she was hammering into Ranma’s pussy, stretching her out and filling her up. The next, Ranma was shaking in delight as her pussy was as thoroughly coated with cum as her ass was.  
  
It felt even better inside of her pussy than in her ass. Ranma could feel the cum covering every wall inside of her, leaving a thick layer of white cum all over. It was _great_ , something Ranma wanted to feel again and again.  
  
Especially because it was enough to make her cum.  
  
Ranma’s thighs quivered as she came, her muscles spasming underneath her soft skin. Her stiff nipples dug into the leather the bandit wore, and she jerked her hips back and forth, like she was riding a horse. It felt too good for Ranma to scream, and she just whimpered instead, making desperate noises, her lips drawn back from her teeth as the orgasm raced through her body, not leaving room for anything but pleasure.  
  
Ranma’s brain was on fire with pleasure, the wonderful orgasm rocking through her, making everything seem so much more _amazing_ as she came. She didn’t want it to ever end. Or if it had to, then at least she could still get fucked again, for someone new to fill her up and make her cum her head off. She didn’t care who it was. Bandit, villager, her own teammates, just so long as Ranma got to feel the amazing, wonderful pleasure again, everything would be alright.  
  
The bandits had other ideas. As soon as their orgasm was over, and while Ranma’s was winding down, they slid their dicks out of her. And then Ranma got dropped onto the forest floor. She squeaked in shock as her butt hit the plants underneath her. As soon as she could get herself together, Ranma looked up at the bandits.  
  
They were already moving away, going to look at Natalie as another bandit did her best to milk the redhead, squeezing her tits. Ranma tried to stand up, but her legs felt like rubber, and she just fell forward onto her face. That was it? They were done with her already? Like _hell_ they were! Ranma was still super horny, even with semen falling out of her pussy and ass. She still needed to get fucked.  
  
“Hey!” Ranma cried out as loudly as she could. Which wasn’t _that_ loud because she was still pretty out of breath. If anybody heard her, they didn’t pay attention to her. “Come back here, you limp dick losers!”  
  
People continued not to pay attention to her. And that was even worse than not getting fucked. Concentrating, Ranma pushed herself to her feet. She wobbled back and forth, before starting to walk over to the main orgy. She held her legs pretty far apart, and could feel the warm semen running down her skin and dripping onto the forest floor.  
  
Ranma made it a few yards before her legs gave out. She fell to her knees, right in front of the bandits’ leader. She looked up and up and up. The woman was _big_ , with large enough muscles that she might even be as strong as Ranma. The woman looked back down at her and leered.  
  
“Oh, it’s the redheaded slut.” She glanced over at Natalie. “The _other_ redheaded slut. Are you as good of a cow as your friend is?”  
  
Ranma didn’t dignify that with an answer. And not just because the answer might be no. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her hand around the bandit’s bare, wet dick. Now that Ranma looked closer, she could see lipstick around the base of the cock. That was right, this thug had been the one fucking Suki’s face, hadn’t she?  
  
“What, you want a taste?” The leader asked mockingly, grabbing Ranma’s wrist. “Man, we really hit the jackpot with needy sluts here, didn’t we?” She grabbed Ranma’s head, wrapping a huge, meaty fist around Ranma’s pigtail. “Go ahead, you little whore.” She tugged forward, grinding Ranma’s face against her wet shaft. “Get it all over your face before I start fucking your face like I did to your friend.”  
  
Ranma didn’t have much of a choice. Though she still didn’t fight it. She let the woman rub her cock all along Ranma’s face, feeling the hot, hard shaft traveling all across her features. It was a pretty clean cock, without a trace of semen on it. Suki must have done a really good job, licking it clean after giving it a blowjob. Or the leader had cum on Suki’s face instead of down her throat. It would be hard to tell, since the semen would blend in so well with the makeup.  
  
Ranma stuck her tongue out, letting the hard, hot shaft slide along it as well as the rest of her face. Ranma stared upward at the face of the bandit leader. She leered back down at Ranma, her eyes running across Ranma’s face and her body, looking at Ranma’s fat tits, barely contained inside her tattered, torn leotard.  
  
Ranma’s hands were busy. One of them was in between her thighs, three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy. That they were getting covered with semen didn’t matter to Ranma a bit. All she wanted was to have another orgasm, to feel her bones shuddering in her body as she came again.  
  
“Open wide, bitch,” the woman said. “I’m going to bury this beast right down your tight little throat.”  
  
Ranma opened as wide as she could. She could feel drool starting to pile up, but she didn’t swallow. Instead, she just let it run out of the corners of her lips and down onto the ground.  
  
The woman rested her lower head on Ranma’s lips, and kept it there for a few seconds. Ranma’s tongue darted out to lick at it. And then the woman pulled Ranma’s head forward, burying her dick down Ranma’s throat in a single, swift gesture.  
  
Ranma’s eyes widened at the rough, sudden treatment. But her mouth could still take it. So could her throat. Ranma’s free hand went to her neck, and felt the thick bulge there, the woman’s cock deforming her throat.  
  
“That’s it, you little slut,” the leader said, half-approvingly. “Damn, you know how to suck dick. Maybe that will make it easier for you when Chief Bess gets her hands on you.”  
  
She used her grip on Ranma’s pigtail to pull Ranma’s head back and forth, making Ranma bob up and down the dick at the pace the bandit set. Ranma made whining noises, though she didn’t actually gag. Her mouth had been too well-trained in the village. She knew how to handle this.  
  
Ranma even kind of enjoyed it. There was something _nice_ about sucking cock. And not just because she got a lot of cum at the end. No, giving a blowjob, even a rough, energetic facefuck like this was still kind of nice, knowing that she was making someone else feel good. Even if it was someone Ranma didn’t actually care for.  
  
Wet, sloppy, lewd sounds filled the clearing as the bandit chieftain fucked Ranma’s face. It mingled with the sounds of the other adventurers getting fucked, their bodies used for pleasure. And whenever one of the girls had her mouth freed, she added her lustful, ecstatic moans to the array of sounds, groaning and whining as she was fucked by bandits.  
  
“You’ve got a nice mouth on you,” the bandit said happily as she slammed Ranma’s head back and forth along her cock. It was kind of painful, but also kind of fun. “It will look even better when it’s filled with cum, though.”  
  
Ranma didn’t have anything to say to that. Not with the thick cock pounding in and out of her mouth, going down her throat and fucking her face over and over again. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Not because it hurt, or because Ranma wanted to get away, but just because her body was reacting to having something so big filling her throat.  
  
Ranma was still masturbating, fingers plunging in and out of her cum-stuffed pussy. Her fingers were covered with the first bandit’s semen, though it was steadily getting mixed with her own arousal, the clear fluid weeping out of Ranma’s stuffed cunt. If her mouth had been free, Ranma would have licked her own fingers clean, tasting the semen and arousal mixed together on them.  
  
Instead, she just kept on letting her mouth be used as a hole for cock by the bandit chieftain, pressing her tongue against the bottom of the woman’s shaft. It was all she could do, as she was used over and over again, in a rough, exciting manner. Ranma stared up at the woman who was using her mouth to get off, and saw a pair of pitiless brown eyes staring back down at her.  
  
Ranma certainly wasn’t going to go to the bandit camp, and neither were any of her comrades. But until Ranma wasn’t quite so _horny_ , she’d let herself get used like this. After all, it felt so good, and Ranma needed it so bad.  
  
“Hey, cow,” one of the bandits said, though Ranma couldn’t see her. “Here’s some milk for you to drink!”  
  
Ranma could picture Natalie’s mouth getting filled with cum. She wondered if the other redhead was able to swallow it all, or if it ran out of the corners of her mouths, dripping onto her tits. It would be nice to see and know for certain.  
  
Ranma couldn’t hear what was happening to Suki, beyond the general groans and wet sounds of the warrior getting fucked. But she was sure that the other martial artist was having a good time. After all, who _wouldn’t_ enjoy getting gangbanged by a vicious group of smelly, unwashed scum that planned to put them in sexual slavery?  
  
As for Glynda… well, the last Ranma had seen of the oldest woman in their group, the blonde professor had still been down on her knees, sucking plenty of cock. By the time she was done, Ranma was willing to bet that Goodwitch’s face would be as white as Suki’s was. And, unlike Suki, Ranma was willing to help Glynda clean her face off. With her tongue.  
  
But right now, Ranma had something else to work with. Namely, the cock that was reaching so far down her throat, plunging into her mouth over and over again, with the bandit chief using her grip on Ranma’s hair to pull her back and forth. That was a bit distracting.  
  
Especially with how much Ranma was masturbating. She was getting really close to another orgasm as her mouth was used. Even with access to air being kind of cut off by the cock going in and out of her throat. The short, curvy redhead was just going to need a bit more pleasure before she managed to cum.  
  
“Come on, slut,” the bandit chief said in a harsh voice. “Deepthroat my cock. Take every last inch of it, you fucking whore.”  
  
Ranma _was_. There was literally no more cock for her to such. The entire shaft was inside Ranma’s mouth and throat. She whined, trying to say as much. But the dick pressing down her tongue and keeping her jaws separated made it so that not even Ranma could tell what she had been trying to say.  
  
Not that Ranma had much brainpower left to focus on that sort of thing anyways. She was far busier with feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her as she fingerfucked herself and teased her large, soft breasts. Ranma was almost there. She just needed a few more minutes, and she’d be having a _wonderful_ orgasm.  
  
Ranma’s eyes had gone wide as the pleasure and the oxygen deprivation worked together to send her mind into overdrive. She could feel her orgasm start to rise inside of her, the pleasure building and building. Just a few strokes more, she just needed a little more, and-!  
  
“Take it, you fucking bitch!” The bandit leader crowed.  
  
Ranma’s eyes got _really_ wide as the woman pulled Ranma as far forward as she could, burying her cock down Ranma’s throat. And then she started to cum, shooting long jets of semen down Ranma’s neck, straight into her stomach. Ranma moaned, feeling her stomach suddenly get _very_ full, _very_ fast.  
  
Ranma came, her pussy squeezing down tightly around her fingers. Even with the cum and arousal making her fingers slick, she still clenched down tightly, Ranma’s entire body quivering as she came. Her free hand squeezed down on her boob, feeling her stiff nipple poking through the leotard like it wasn’t even there and digging into her palm.  
  
It was getting hard to breathe, since the bandit still had her cock down Ranma’s throat. Ranma looked up at her, eyes wide, feeling the last few shots of cum get pumped down into her stomach. The bandit was leering at her, hand still holding Ranma’s red braid of hair.  
  
Then she pushed Ranma off of her cock. Ranma fell onto her back, gasping for air. Her orgasm as still running through her, making the redhead feel _wonderful_ , the pleasure made even better by the air rushing into her lungs. Spots still danced in front of her eyes, and the sounds surrounding Ranma sounded as if they were coming from underwater.  
  
Ranma’s legs were widely spread. She just couldn’t muster up the interest in forcing them closed. In fact, she couldn’t muster up the interest to do anything but catch her breath and recover from her orgasm. Not even when she felt something start to creep up her bare leg.  
  
Not even the sounds of a fight starting made Ranma lift her head. She listened to the cries and shouts, and the crackle of magic, but she didn’t look around. All she could really think on was how good her pussy felt, and how nice it was to be able to properly breathe.  
  
It was only when Ranma felt something pressing against her pussy that she realized that maybe she should start taking an interest in what was happening. She lifted her head, looking past her breasts (held quite close together inside her leotard).  
  
Ranma blinked, not sure that what she was seeing was really happening. Then she felt it press against her pussy again and realized it _was_. There was a green vine coming out of the ground, with its head pressing against her pussy.  
  
And now it was sliding into her pussy. It wasn’t a very _thick_ vine, certainly not like the bandit that had just fucked Ranma. But it was still going inside her pussy. And it still felt good.  
  
Ranma was still horny. She was still _very_ horny, and feeling something smooth and rounded slide into her pussy was a hard offer to pass up. There was still part of her that thought that maybe she shouldn’t be quite so ready to let an over-amorous plant have its way with her.  
  
Ranma reached down and wrapped one hand around the vine, feeling the smooth surface. She gave it as strong of a tug as she could, using all of her remaining strength. That didn’t do a single thing. In fact, even as she tugged on it, it slid a bit deeper into Ranma. And that felt good enough that Ranma’s eyes crossed and her hand fell back to her side.  
  
“Oh!” Ranma squeaked, feeling another inch of the vine entering her. “Oh, ugh, yes.” She looked back down at the vine. There was still a lot more to go. “I, I,” the outside world finally intruded on Ranma’s thoughts. “I should get a sample of you.”  
  
Later, though. Right now, having something inside her pussy was more important. Or, even better, someone else could collect the sample. Yeah. That way Ranma could just work on burning off some more of the lust that was filling her up.  
  
Actually, where _was_ everyone else? Ranma had been dropped behind a bush, so she couldn’t see where the rest of the bandits and the party was. But all those sounds… screw it, either the party would come for her, and they could wait until she came again. Or the bandits would stumble across her, and _man_ , would they be in a for a brief surprise.  
  
The vine was thrusting in and out of Ranma’s pussy, and it was making her feel _really_ good. Like, seriously good. Cumming from getting fucked by a lustful plant was probably going to be Ranma’s weirdest orgasm ever, but it wasn’t one she was going to say no to. Not when she was feeling this horny.  
  
Ranma let her head fall back onto the ground, staring upwards and feeling the vine sliding in and out of her pussy. It was _good_. It was really good. Ranma brought her hands up, one of them still stained with cum, and started playing with her boobs, massaging them through her pink leotard. And that felt good, too.  
  
Ranma stared at the canopy as she played with herself, feeling her orgasm starting to take shape inside of her once more. She wasn’t quite up for moving her hips back and forth and grinding against the vine as it fucked her. It was just enough for it to slide in and out of her, the green length spreading her walls apart and stimulating her soaked folds.  
  
Ranma bit her tongue as she pinched both her nipples at the same time. Fuck, she was horny. How many more times was she going to need to cum before she was able to do anything else? For the first time, Ranma wondered _why_ she was so horny. Oh well, it didn’t really matter. So long as she kept on getting sex like this, who cared? A nice, thick cock or cock-substitute, that was all Ranma needed right now.  
  
For a plant, the vine was moving pretty fast. It wasn’t going as hard as the bandit that had fucked Ranma, but it was still pumping in and out of her, making Ranma twitch and moan as she lay on the forest floor. This was _amazing_ , and she wished it had happened earlier.  
  
Ranma lifted her head to smile at the vine. And as soon as she actually saw the green length pumping in and out of her wet pussy, her eyes widened.  
  
There was something moving up along the vine. Something large and ovular. And it was getting closer and closer to Ranma’s pussy. And it wasn’t the only one, either. There was another right behind it. And, out of the nest of tangled vines and leaves, Ranma could see a third one starting to emerge.  
  
Ranma’s only real experience with agriculture was in its final state. But she could still recognize a seed when she saw one. Even when it was a seed a quarter the size of her fist.  
  
“Um, uh,” Ranma eloquently said, staring as the seed got closer and closer to her.  
  
Wait, hadn’t she heard about this? Some of the nuttier nature-fuckers took plant seeds inside themselves and got some kind of loyal, mobile vine creature to serve them. Yeah, just before she had gotten hired on, some guy in the tavern had been talking about it. She had thought he was full of shit, but if he was telling the truth…  
  
The idea suddenly appealed to Ranma for two reasons. One was that having a multi-limbed sparring partner could make her an even _better_ fighter. And the other was that she was still super fucking horny, and she still needed to cum. Ranma refused to think about which of those was more appealing.  
  
Instead, Ranma decided to let the vine seed her. After all, if some weird cult she had never actually seen managed to somehow get an unknown species of plant to serve them, surely a corrupted vine in the middle of the forest would do the same thing. That was just logic, that was.  
  
And so, reassured of her own cleverness, Ranma let her head drop back to the ground, and spread her legs a bit farther, letting herself get fucked more easily. And this was feeling so good. How could she not enjoy it?  
  
Ranma started playing with her tits again, kneading and groping them, feeling her fingers sink into the soft flesh. It felt so good, and she felt the heat rising higher and higher inside of her body. She moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the vine moving around inside of her pussy, pressing against her walls and sending electric tingles throughout her body.  
  
Ranma managed not to be worried about the seeds that were slowly making their way up towards her pussy. Instead, she just focused on how good she felt. And Ranma was feeling _very_ good.  
  
“Yes,” Ranma moaned, her voice soft and quiet, “keep on fucking me. Fuck my pussy, come on.” Ranma had no idea if the vines could hear anything, but it didn’t matter. She was doing it for her own benefit, anyway. “Stuff my wet pussy with your big, thick cock.” Ranma paused, her mind intervening with her mouth’s automatic dirty talk. “Your big, thick vine,” she said.  
  
Ranma’s energy was starting to come back to her, a nervous excitement filling her body, demanding that she move around, that she wrap her legs around the person fucking her, that she kiss them on the lips. That there were a few problems with that idea didn’t stop her from wanting to do it. Instead, she just dug her feet into the ground and lifted her knees, rocking back and forth as much as she could.  
  
Ranma’s next surprise came when she started to feel something leaking inside of her pussy. It was hard to tell at first, with how much cum was already inside of her. But when she lifted her head up, she could see a familiar yellow sap starting to leak out from her folds, around the circumference of the vine. She also noticed that the first seed was only a few inches away from her pussy by now.  
  
Well, if the vine wanted to make sure Ranma could take the seed, she wasn’t going to say no, was she? Even if the sap did feel different from the cum Ranma was getting used to having fill up her pussy. It was a lot more sticky, for one.  
  
Ranma kept on playing with her breasts, though her attention was focused on her pussy, watching as, inch by inch, the seed slowly got closer to her. She was barely even aware that her breathing was increasing, her breaths becoming faster and sharper as the oval seed approached her. She could swear she felt the vine inside of her expanding.  
  
More and more yellow sap came trickling out of Ranma’s pussy, running slowly down her legs. She was starting to feel _really_ sticky, but she ignored it. She could take a bath later. Right now, Ranma was horny, and she wanted to cum. And she was hoping that getting seeded would lead to a really _good_ orgasm.  
  
“Come on,” Ranma muttered underneath her breath, barely even aware she was speaking, “come on, come on, come on. What’s it going to feel like?”  
  
Ranma was never one to shy away from new things if they would feel good or make her a better fighter. And now that the seed was so close that she could feel the vine starting to expand inside of her, she _really_ wanted to find out what it felt like. It, and the four other seeds coming up behind it in the vine, making the green tube bulge out.  
  
Finally, the seed started to slide into Ranma’s pussy. Ranma gasped, her hands stopping their movements on her breasts as she looked. She could feel it inside of her, the rate of the sap flowing into her increasing as the seed pushed it ahead in a wave. She shivered, and reached down to place a hand on her bare belly.  
  
Slowly, the seed slid into Ranma’s pussy. Ranma moaned. It felt _good_. Really good. It was so _big_ inside of her, feeling way larger than it had looked. She panted for breath, feeling it moving inside of her.  
  
And then it stopped, pressing right up against her walls. Ranma realized what had happened. The sap was sticky with a purpose. It was gluing the seeds to Ranma’s pussy, making sure it stayed in there. Fuck, maybe Ranma wouldn’t be able to get it out even if she wanted to.  
  
And it felt so _good_. Ranma twitched around on the ground, feeling her orgasm rise and rise as the vine inside her started to expand again, another seed on its way. She gasped, feeling her entire body quiver as the second seed entered her pussy.  
  
Ranma came by the third egg, gurgling out her orgasm as she twitched on the ground. But the plant fertilizing her didn’t care if she was cumming or not. It kept on pumping seed after seed into her, even as Ranma twitched around on the ground, her pussy squeezing down tightly around the vine and the seeds inside of her.  
  
The fifth seed made Ranma cum _again_. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she felt the unseen seed spread out her pussy. Her hand on top of her stomach could tell that her belly was starting to bulge. Not very much, but it was still growing, getting larger and larger. Maybe it was a _good_ thing that her leotard had been ripped. It might have saved some time.  
  
“How much more is there?” Ranma moaned, picking her head up to actually look at the vine thrusting into her. And at her belly.  
  
In fact, it was easier to see her stomach than it was to see the vine. There was so much _more_ of her stomach, for one. Ranma looked pregnant. Not _very_ pregnant, but there was still an obvious bulge.   
  
And that bulge was only going to get bigger, since there were still three more seeds coming her way. And after that, then what? Would the seeds grow inside of her, or did they just need a wet, warm, dark place while they did their own thing? Ranma had no idea.  
  
The arrival of the next seed put all those thoughts away anyway. Ranma moaned, feeling another orgasm run through her. Her pussy was drooling a steady stream of arousal, mixed in with just a bit of semen and a lot of sap. Her thoughts were starting to get fuzzy, and Ranma wasn’t sure how much more she could take. In several different respects.  
  
The seventh and last seed was as much as she could, as it turned out. Ranma’s orgasm when the final seed was glued inside her pussy was intense enough that she fainted, her head hitting the floor as the pleasure overwhelmed her.  
  
Ranma came to just a minute or so later. She was still feeling _very_ good, pleasure running through her body. She was also feeling pretty bloated, and for good reason. When she looked up, she saw her stomach bulging outwards. If she put her hands on her belly, then her fingers couldn’t quite touch each other and her sides. Ranma had never been so stuffed, not even during that feast where she had eaten for three hours straight.  
  
Ranma looked around. The vine was gone, slowly slithering back into the bush it had come from. The last four inches or so were wet and shiny, streaks of yellow mixed in with the green. Ranma watched it go, wondering if the bush had more vines like that. Or if there were other bushes around here that would want to double up on her.  
  
Ranma closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She was feeling _full_. But at least she wasn’t feeling too horny anymore. She just needed to lay here a bit, and get her breath back. And then, well, it was probably time to head back to the village. With the rest of her team. Well, Ranma _hoped_ that the rest of her team was still around. Hadn’t there been some fighting earlier?  
  
“Laying around on the job, Ranma?”  
  
Ranma blinked and looked up at Suki. The other warrior looked well-used. Her make up was scuffed, showing skin underneath, and, since she was standing right next to Ranma’s head, Ranma could look up her short skirt and see that if Suki had been wearing panties when she started out, she wasn’t anymore.  
  
“Huh?” Ranma eloquently replied.  
  
“While you’ve,” Suki’s eyes flicked down to Ranma’s bulging belly, “been doing whatever the hell it is you were doing, Natalie and I were making sure you weren’t dragged back to be a sex slave for the bandits. And you say…?”  
  
“Help me up?” Ranma asked, pushing herself upright.  
  
“You say thank you,” Suki grumbled, reaching down and pulling Ranma up, wrapping an arm over her shoulders.  
  
From here, Ranma could see the rest of the small space the bandits had been fucking the party in. And she could see the bandits, too. Ranma had a pretty strong stomach, which was a good thing, all things considered. The bandits were… well, maybe Ranma should have tried to find out where their camp was. Because that sure wasn’t happening now.  
  
Natalie and Glynda were standing off to one side. They both looked as thoroughly used as Suki did. And as Ranma, for that matter. Glynda especially, since she was still cleaning her face off from all the thick cum smeared all over her features.  
  
“Hey,” Ranma said, wobbling her way to them. It was hard to walk with her stomach so full and swaying.  
  
“Hello, Ranma,” Glynda said, glancing at the redhead before returning to running her hands along her face. She might want to get her tits next, since those were pretty messy as well. “What happened to you?”  
  
“I, uh,” Ranma paused, before inspiration struck. “I’ve got some more samples for Natalie.” She patted her bare, bulging belly. “Right here.”  
  
“And you can carry them right back to town,” Natalie said, not even looking at Ranma as she tried to get her boobs to fit back inside the vertical straps of her dress. Were they bigger than they had been? “I’ve got enough on my plate.”  
  
Ranma thought about the long walk back to the village, her bloated belly swaying back and forth every step of the way. On the plus side, maybe she could get the Countess to pay her more, with some guaranteed fresh samples. And even if she couldn’t, Ranma had still gotten to fight and fuck.  
  
All in all, Ranma considered this a successful mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Into The Depths Chapter Four**

  
Natalie did her best to make her outfit cover as much of her body as possible. Since they were getting a new teammate, it was important to look her best. And with the cow-like costume Natalie was forced to wear, that meant looking as much like a professional magician as possible.  
  
She glanced over at Professor Goodwitch. Her mentor/watch dog had it so _easy_ , with her outfit. Nobody would look at the professor and make some crude jokes about how nice a glass of milk would taste. No, the professor looked as dignified as she could in her outfit. Which at least made her look like a magician, even if the kind that made a few lights before getting bent over and railed by her patron.  
  
“Is something the matter, Natalie?” Professor Goodwitch asked, looking at her.  
  
“No,” Natalie said, moving her gaze off of the older woman. “Just… wondering when the new girl’s going to get here. We won’t have daylight forever.”  
  
Professor Goodwitch nodded and went back to staring out the window. Natalie stared at her for a minute longer and sighed. Man, she had kind of hoped, when the two of them had started out on this trip, that being away from the university would work some of the stiffness out of the older woman. No such luck, apparently.  
  
Natalie glanced over at Ranma. The redhead was… pouting. There wasn’t any other word for it. She had her arms crossed underneath her breasts and above her large belly, and the expression on her face might have looked mad on someone else. On someone of Ranma’s height, cuteness and gravidity, it just made her look adorable. Natalie had to resist an urge to wander over and mess Ranma’s hair and coo that everything was going to be alright.  
  
And it would be! Natalie and Professor Goodwitch and the nun running the hospital had looked Ranma over and decided that she wasn’t going to be harmed by the plant seeds she was bearing. Sure, she _looked_ pregnant, but all that was _really_ happening to her was that Ranma was being made to wait until the seeds inside of her had been properly hothoused. Then they’d release a chemical that made Ranma’s body expel them, and Her Ladyship would have quite the nice bounty to sell.  
  
In the meantime, Ranma would just have to deal with a quite large belly, that would grow even larger than it already was. And her body would _think_ that she was pregnant, too, so her breasts would be growing a bit larger. And filling up with milk.  
  
Natalie tried not to take _too_ much satisfaction in knowing that someone else was going to start producing milk before her. But it was _really_ hard, since everyone seemed to think that just because she had big breasts that her cow costume put on display, she was making milk.  
  
Natalie joined Professor Goodwitch in looking out the window for a bit. So far, it was just the usual crowd of villagers, doing whatever it was they did to live their lives. No sign of Ranma’s replacement yet.  
  
Natalie hoped that the new woman was a good front-line fighter. She didn’t like the odds of just Suki trying to corral all the bad guys while Natalie and the professor blasted them with magic. She also hoped she showed up soon.  
  
The door opened behind her, and Natalie turned around, recognizing Her Ladyship’s stride, the sounds of her boots clicking on the wooden floor pretty distinct. Then she blinked. That was their employer, sure enough. But there was someone else with them.  
  
“I’m glad to see that you’re all here,” the noblewoman said, looking at the four assembled adventurers. “The replacement for Ranma has arrived, and now I can brief you all on what I want you to do for me.”  
  
The usual level of tact from her, Natalie thought. She had met maybe three nobles in her life that didn’t have a stick of one size or another up their ass. But so long as she kept on getting paid, Natalie could deal with it.  
  
The woman standing next to her was pretty tall. Period, actually, and not just for a woman. And quite pretty, though Natalie had noted that was a constant with the women around here. She was planning to write a paper on that, once things calmed down a bit.  
  
“This is Ms. Lara Croft,” Her Ladyship said, waving a hand at the woman. “She had quite a bit of experience dealing with ruins and old buildings, so she should be very helpful now that we’re pushing into the mansion proper.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Lara said. Natalie raised her eyebrows. That was quite the cultured accent she was sporting.  
  
It wasn’t the only thing she noticed, either. Obviously Lara was of the school that thought that clothing shouldn’t have anyway to tear, or get caught on something. She was wearing… not all that much, really. A kind of blue shirt that only had two thin straps over her shoulders, and was cut low enough to show off a truly impressive set of breasts, and high enough to show that she kept herself in shape. As for down below… Natalie had a more womanly shape, but she had to admit, she was impressed with how much muscle Lara had in her thighs, and how nicely curved her hips and waist were. And the surprisingly short shorts she wore showed that off quite well.  
  
Beyond that… a pick on her hip, rope coiled over her shoulder, and a few other odds and ends. And a very attractive face, that brought a faint flush to Natalie’s cheeks before she made herself look away.  
  
“Now,” Her Ladyship said, unrolling a map, “I have consulted the archives, and I believe that there may be something here, in the detached north wing, that can assist us.”  
  
“What kind of thing?” Professor Goodwitch asked. “And what does it do?”  
  
“It is an occulscope,” Her Ladyship said. “I’m sure the two of you,” she nodded at Professor Goodwitch and Natalie, “are familiar with that. It should have the markings of its maker, Magus Neume on it, and, according to the inventory list, was colored gold nine decades ago.”  
  
“And it’s still there?” Professor Goodwitch asked.  
  
“If it is not in the Study, then it should still be in the nearby rooms,” Her Ladyship said, sounding confident. “It’s far too heavy to large to move without tearing down walls, and far too valuable and rare to dispose of.”  
  
“Sounds simple enough,” Suki said, leaning over the table and staring at the scattered maps and documents. “Get in, drive off everyone in our way, kick some walls down, and drag out this scope.”  
  
“One thing,” Lara said, tapping one of the blueprints of the mansion. “Are these up to date?” She glanced at the rest of the party before focusing on their boss. “I saw the exterior of the manor on my way in, and I can’t match these layouts to my memories.”  
  
“They’re not,” Natalie piped up, drawing Lara’s attention to herself. “Everything the old asshole-“  
  
“Natalie!” Professor Goodwitch hissed, as the noblewoman gave her a cool stare.  
  
“Ahem,” Natalie coughed, feeling her cheeks darken a bit. “Everything that didn’t get changed then has been messed up the cultists and demons and whatever else is in those halls. But if its still in the north wing, at least we won’t have to go into the main building for it.”  
  
“Then are we all ready?” Professor Goodwitch asked, looking at the other three women who would be carrying out the raid. “Then let us depart.”  
  
“Have fun,” Ranma groused, rubbing her swollen belly, her bare skin showing where her replacement leotard had been cut away to cope with her pregnancy. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”  
  
“You’ve had all the fun you can handle for a while,” Suki said, patting the other eastern girl on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon. With whatever that thing is with us.”  
  
That didn’t seem like it really helped Ranma feel much better. But Natalie had other things to worry about besides the arrogant, quasi-pregnant redhead. Like getting to see her new teammate in action.  
  
Natalie thought it could be _very_ nice.

  
*******

  
An hour later, Natalie was staring at the door leading into the north wing. She took a deep breath, the rise and fall of her shoulders making the cow bell attached to her costume jingle. Then she swept her hand forward, a crack of lightning shooting from her fingertips and blasting the door to a hundred fragments.  
  
“I think the boss would prefer if we keep her inheritance as intact as possible,” Professor Goodwitch observed as Suki charged inside, Lara close behind her.  
  
“She’s going to have to tear the entire thing down anyway,” Natalie countered. “Or the church will do it for her.”  
  
The two of them stepped into the detached building, the three storied wing sitting a few dozen yards away from the main, sprawling complex. It was hard to tell, at a glance, if the wreckage strewn around the place was the result of Lara and Suki, or if it had already been there.  
  
“Well, I think they know we’re here now,” Lara said, the well-defined muscles underneath her arms working as she tugged the robed body of a cultist out of the door.  
  
“It’s not like we can be stealthy anyway,” Suki said, idly glancing through a collection of junk the cultists had, for whatever reason, kept near the outer door. “Not with that cowbell ringing with every step.”  
  
“Hey,” Natalie said, frowning. “I need this outfit to stay complete if I’m going to get any benefit from it. And just _look_ at how strong my magic is because of it!”  
  
A dancing flame, a black sphere, a ball of light, a tangle of lightning and a wisp of water started orbiting around Natalie’s head. Everyone turned to look at her, and Natalie forced herself not to glance at Lara to see if the newcomer was impressed at the fine level of control Natalie was showing off.  
  
“Don’t give them time to prepare,” Professor Goodwitch said, waving her riding crop around. “Deeper into the building!”  
  
Lara nodded, and opened the far door. There was a _click_ , and the other three women gasped as a tube, pointing downward from the ceiling, shot something white and sticky onto Lara’s face. Lara gasped and jumped backwards, almost into Natalie’s arms. And if Natalie had known that was going to happen, there wouldn’t have been an _almost_.  
  
“What is this?” Lara asked, rubbing her hands against her face. “Wait!” She stared at the white, sticky strands connecting her fingers together. “Is this… cum?”  
  
Natalie didn’t see what else it could be. Not here. On the plus side, that was probably _all_ it was, and not something more deadly. It was just… humiliating. And not as humiliating as it could have been. Or maybe Natalie’s expectations of what was degrading or not was getting warped from all the things that had happened to her ever since she came here.  
  
“It seems we have to watch out for traps,” Professor Goodwitch said, stepping past Lara as she straightened out of Natalie’s arms and tapped the tripwire across the door with her crop. No more cum came out of the tube above her. “It seems that you managed to empty it, Ms. Croft,” Professor Goodwitch said. “Although, in the future, I think you might be better served by disarming the traps instead of triggering them.”  
  
“Ugh,” Lara said in the upper-class accent that Natalie found _very_ interesting. “I had heard that this place was… special, but I hadn’t expected…” she wiped her hands across her face, getting a bit more semen on her face and spreading more of it across her face, “it to start so soon.”  
  
“We’re in their home,” Suki said, starting down the dark corridor and glaring around, “they’ve got time to prepare.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Lara,” Natalie said, giving the new woman a big smile. “We haven’t failed a mission yet!” She patted the taller woman on the shoulder, feeling the nice, firm muscles underneath Lara’s skin. “And I'm sure you’re going to do a great job now that you’re replacing Ranma!”  
  
After all did the team really need _two_ big-breasted redheads? No, no it didn’t. Especially when the replacement for the shorter of those redheads was as beautiful and posh-sounding as Lara. Natalie smiled as she looked around the hallway they were walking down. It was a pretty cramped, dark, dusty hallway, but that didn’t do much to drag Natalie’s mood down.  
  
“Slime,” Suki said, stopping and pointing at the wall in front of them.  
  
Everyone stopped behind her and piled up, looking over her shoulder. Sure enough, there was some glistening white stuff smeared across the large crate.  
  
“You’re sure it’s slime and not…” Lara trailed off, running her hand over her face again.  
  
“Pretty sure,” Suki said, prodding the trail with her folded-up fan. “But if you want to rub your face all over it and compare and contrast the two…” There was a small smile on her face.  
  
“I wonder what caused it,” Professor Goodwitch said, tapping her chin in thought. “Natalie,” she said, turning to her student with ‘I am a teacher’ tones in her voice. “Name three entities that could leave a slime trail and impede us in our mission.”  
  
Natalie started to think. She never gave an answer, though, as before she even started reviewing the long lists she had memorized, there was a cry from the other side of the wall.  
  
“Now we attack!”  
  
Cries rose up from all around the four of them, and the crate Suki was standing in front of swung up, hitting her on the chin. She fell backwards, her cursing muffled. Nobody stopped to help her, though, as, on all sides, people were pouring into the hallway. People and… other things.  
  
Natalie blinked in shock, barely remembering to dodge in time as a half-naked woman (who was still wearing more than Natalie herself) swung a tentacle-arm at her. Natalie whacked the offending purple limb with her staff, only to get in a tug of war with the woman as the tentacle wrapped itself around her staff. And Natalie was not the strongest girl on the team.  
  
The staff was yanked out of her hands, and Natalie stumbled after it, right into the embrace of the woman. She blinked, staring up into a _very_ wide smile. Then she heard the staff clatter to the floor and felt the tentacle-like arm (or maybe it was a tentacle in place of an arm. Natalie hadn’t had the chance to really study it) wrap around her waist. And the tentacle was long enough to do more than that. Even as it held Natalie firmly against the woman, she felt it slide underneath the short, black and white skirt she wore and press up against her crotch.  
  
“Hey!” Natalie protested as she felt herself start to get lewded. Again. She had gotten more sexual experience here than she had in the rest of her life. “What are you-Ep!”  
  
The tentacle had started rubbing against Natalie’s lower lips. Her increasingly _wet_ lower lips. Natalie told herself that the tentacle must have an aphrodisiac in it, and _that_ was why it was feeling so good. Yep, that was the only possible explanation. Nothing else was even believable.  
  
Natalie thrashed her head from side to side, trying to avoid the kisses from the cultist. And that let her see what was happening to the rest of her team. They kind of looked like they were in trouble. Okay, they _were_ in trouble.  
  
Some of the cultists were obviously magic users. There were tears in reality, and tentacles were crawling out of them, groping at any of the adventurers that came in range. And doing more than groping. Natalie gasped as she watched Suki get grabbed and hauled up into the air, tentacles wrapped around her limbs and sliding underneath her clothing. The foreign warrior thrashed around as the tentacles started to strip her, and as one particularly thick one pressed against her mouth.  
  
Professor Goodwitch was being overwhelmed with more cultists, their purple uniforms fluttering in the wind as they dodged the telekinetic attacks she was sending their way. And, sure enough, Natalie could see that at least some of them had stiff dicks poking out from the tattered robes they wore. And the rest of them had tentacles either grafted onto their bodies or outright replacing parts of themselves.  
  
Lara, at least, was more or less doing well, swinging her sharp pick back and forth as tentacles and hands reached out to grab her. Natalie cheered her on as she struggled in the grip of the cultist that had grabbed her.  
  
“Heh he heh,” the woman giggled, before planting a big kiss right on Natalie’s lips. “you’re going to be a good one for our lord, the Master Tentacle.”  
  
“All praise the Master Tentacle!” every cultist in earshot chanted before they went back to fighting or lewding the team.  
  
“Mm, like, ah, hell!” Natalie squealed, hips gyrating as she felt the tentacle pressing against her wet lower lips. “You can’t think we’re going to-oh!”  
  
Natalie’s eyes went wide as the tentacle slipped in. It felt _good_ , stretching her out, pressing against her clit. She wiggled from side to side, which didn’t do all that much to get the tentacle to slid out of her. Mostly, it just made Natalie feel better.  
  
“But before we turn you over to His Sliminess,” the cultist said, literally licking her lips as she looked Natalie over, especially focusing on her large breasts (one of which had bounced out of the vertical straps that kept it in place), “we get to have a little fun.”  
  
Natalie moaned as the cultist started sucking on her boob. She felt her lust _grow_ as the woman did so, the stranger’s tongue licking her nipple and making Natalie feel very, very good. She closed her eyes and squirmed, feeling the tentacle still sliding in and out of her, and rubbing against her clit as she did so.  
  
“Hyeah!”  
  
Natalie flinched as Professor Goodwitch let out a huge shout. Then she flinched again as thick, purple spears went flashing by her, sinking into a good half dozen of the cultists. They fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. And not all of their blood was red, either. It seemed the purple coloration of the tentacles was due to more than just their skin pigment.  
  
The cultist that had captured Natalie looked up, her eyes growing wide. Then she saw what had happened. Almost instantly, the tentacle slid out of Natalie’s pussy, and the woman turned to run away. Natalie squeaked as she was dropped to the ground, her skirt flipped up and both of her breasts on full display. The free show she was giving didn’t matter to her as much as the fact that she was still _super_ horny and it was quite obvious that she wasn’t going to get off now.  
  
Also, she wasn’t going to get dragged away to be gangbanged by cultists and then given over to some kind of eldritch creature from beyond the bounds of reality to be used as a plaything. It was good that that wasn’t going to happen either. But Natalie thought she could have stood for a _little_ bit of gangbanging if it meant that she got to cum.  
  
“Are you okay?” Professor Goodwitch asked, helping Natalie to her feet. The older, blonde woman’s eyes ran over Natalie’s body as the redhead tried to cover up, as much as was possible with what she wore.  
  
“Yes, thank you for asking, Professor,” Natalie said, grabbing her staff from where it had been tossed. “And thank you for rescuing me.”  
  
“It could have happened a bit sooner, I must say,” Professor Goodwitch said. “Poor Suki is in a bit of a state.”  
  
That drew the attention of everyone, including Lara, to Suki. The eastern warrior was struggling to her feet. Her costume had been ripped away, and all that was left was a few tattered fragments, that didn’t do much to conceal her modesty. Natalie got a _very_ good look at just how far down the other woman applied her white facepaint. And that the tentacles attacking Suki hadn’t had much sexual stamina.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Suki growled, pressing her legs together to hide the tentacle cum dripping out of her pussy. “You don’t all need to stare.”  
  
They all stared for a few seconds longer, before turning away. Lara kicked one of the bodies, and pulled her pick out of the woman’s head. Wiping it clean on a robe that could hardly get any dirtier, she turned to look at Natalie and Professor Goodwitch.  
  
“We keep going, I presume?” Lara asked, peering into the room some of the cultists had charged through.  
  
“Of course,” Professor Goodwitch said as Suki looked over the bodies, trying to find something that she could wear. “There’s no reason to stop.”  
  
“Says you,” Suki grumbled. “You’re not the one who’s going to be waving her butt around in front of everyone for the rest of the trip.”  
  
Despite that, she still set out in a few minutes, still mostly naked. And, just as she had suspected, Natalie _did_ watch Suki’s bare ass as she walked in front of the redhead. And it was a pretty nice ass, too. Natalie wouldn’t have minded groping it.  
  
Though the _real_ prize was obviously Lara’s butt. And the tall woman seemed to know it, too, given how much she swayed from side to side as she walked, and how, even in her tight shorts, there was still plenty of jiggling going on. Natalie swallowed heavily, trying to keep her eyes on her surroundings and not on the two wonderful rears in front of her.  
  
She failed, and she paid the price for her lack of caution. The first thing Natalie knew about the trap was when she sprung it. She shrieked as it was activated, two pads swinging down from the ceiling and slapping her on the butt. She jumped forwards, clawing at her ass, feeling magic entering her body. Since she jumped right into Lara, it took a while for the two of them to get off of the ground and disentangled. And by then, the magic had already done its work.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Natalie moaned, feeling her hips widen and her butt expand. Was this punishment for staring at Lara and Suki so much? Or was it just _really_ bad luck? “My skirt can’t take much more of this!”  
It wasn’t exactly a _bad_ feeling, having her ass grow. In fact, it felt kind of good, a warm feeling settling inside of Natalie’s lower body as she felt her hips stretch out the cowprint fabric of her skirt. It was still kind of embarrassing, especially because of how the rest of the team was watching.  
  
“Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break,” Natalie chanted underneath her breath as she clutched at her ass.  
  
One, Natalie didn’t want to be giving a show like Suki as she walked around. And given how the straps containing her breasts were connected to her skirt, if it broke, Natalie might as well walk around naked. Two, she didn’t want to give up the power the magical outfit gave her.  
  
Natalie groaned as she felt her butt expand underneath her hands. She had never had a whole lot of muscle, but now, kneading her rear, she couldn’t feel anything but softness. She was pretty sure she had what was called a heart-shaped ass now, two big, jiggly cheeks, that her skirt was riding _really_ high on.  
  
“Possibly we can fix this when we get back to the hamlet,” Professor Goodwitch said, walking around Natalie before reaching down and joining Natalie in the groping of her rear. “Although,” she stayed silent for a minute as she continued to grope Natalie, really working her fingers into her student’s butt. “It may be permanent.”  
  
“Oh great,” Natalie sighed. But there was some good news. She had stopped growing, and her skirt was still intact. A bit strained, but still intact.  
  
“Don’t worry, Natalie,” Lara said, patting her on the shoulder and looking down. Natalie looked down as well, trying to peer past her breasts to make sure the skirt hadn’t ridden so high up on her hips that her bare pussy was on display. She was pretty certain it wasn’t. “I think you look good.”  
  
“Really?” Natalie asked brightly, smiling up at the dark-haired woman. “Oh, well, thank you,” she said starting to blush.  
  
“This way,” Suki called out, pointing further into the building.  
  
Still a bit red, Natalie started to follow, paying a lot more attention to what was around her now. And finding something special out about her new hips. Namely, that she had to _really_ swing them from side to side as she walked. She was _really_ glad she was bringing up the rear, because she was having a lot of trouble not knocking into things as she got used to how much more… generous she was.  
  
From time to time, the group could hear the scurry of cultists in rooms and halls to either side of them. But they were never able to catch them in the act. It just created a sense of creeping paranoia, knowing that they were being followed.  
  
“Alright,” Lara finally said, staring up at the wall in front of them. “I think that this is the study our patron was talking about. So the occuscope should be on just the other side of this.”  
  
“There’s a door here,” Professor Goodwitch said. “But it’s buried underneath a great deal of junk.”  
  
Natalie stared at where her boss was looking. That _was_ a lot of junk. A lot of heavy junk, too, that would be hard to move.  
  
“I think there’s another way in,” Suki said, bending over and staring at a hole in the wall. “If I give this a _push_!” She grunted as she reached through the hole.  
  
There was a resounding crash on the other side of the wall, and all four girls jumped the floor shook underneath them. After a tense minute of nothing happening, the three of them joined Suki in peering through the hole.  
  
“Looks like we have our way in,” Lara said. “Good eyes, Suki.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Suki said, already starting to crawl through the hole. “Hey, what does this scope thingie look like?”  
  
“Let me see,” Professor Goodwitch said, climbing in after her.  
  
Natalie took a minute to appreciate the sight of her teacher’s quite firm ass shaking as she crawled through the hole. For a minute, she dared to hope that some of the splintering wood from the wall would catch on the professor’s tight clothing and rip it open. But no such luck.  
  
“Glad you joined?” Natalie asked Lara as they waited for Professor Goodwitch to wiggle on through.  
  
“Yes,” Lara said, glancing down at the shaking ass in front of them before looking up and down the hallway. “There should be some very nice artifacts here to take back to my collection.”  
  
Collection? So she didn’t just have a posh _voice_. But any further questions would have to wait, because it was Lara’s turn now. And her choice in clothing _did_ pay off, since it clung to her body tightly enough that it didn’t catch on anything.  
  
And then it was Natalie’s turn. She could already hear the discussion on the other side, as Professor Goodwitch ransacked the study, partly looking for the occuscope and partly looking for anything else of value.  
  
Natalie knelt down and started to crawl through the hole. At first, it was easy going. Then she ran into a problem.  
  
Natalie’s hips were too big. Her face turned red, almost as bright red as her hair, as she yanked herself forward, trying to get her fat ass through the hole. And she couldn’t. At all. And even worse, the others had turned to watch her.  
  
“Is there a problem, Natalie?” Suki asked, a grin on her face as she leaned against a desk, seemingly uncaring of her own nudity when there was a chance for free entertainment like this.  
  
Natalie was too embarrassed to respond, and focused on trying to get free. Then the situation got worse. On two fronts.  
  
In front of her, a trapdoor was flung open. A cluster of cultists came boiling out, screeching and whooping. And behind her, Natalie felt a pair of hands land on her butt.  
  
“Well, well, well,” a voice behind her said, partly muffled by the wall. “What do we have here?”  
  
“A chance for fun,” a _second_ voice said. Natalie could barely concentrate on them, as she watched her teammates start fighting the cultists.  
  
Then she realized she _should_ be paying attention to what was happening in the hallway, as the hands started outright groping her, instead of just touching her butt. Natalie tried to kick out against them, but whoever was behind her was too close, and her legs just knocked against them. And then a second pair of hands started playing with her bare pussy. They didn’t even need to lift up her skirt to do that, they could just touch Natalie’s bare, damp pussy directly.  
  
Natalie moaned, especially as she watched her team get overwhelmed, bit by bit. It was a pretty odd sensation, to be feeling really turned on _and_ defeated at the same time. But it was happening.  
  
And not just to her. Lara was flat on her back on a table, trying to get a tentacle monster off of her. She wasn’t doing a very good job of it, especially since the tentacles had pulled down her shirt, revealing two large, pale breasts that it started to tend to.  
  
Suki was already getting spitroasted by two cultists, her hands being held by the one taking her pussy as she was bent over in between them. Natalie could see Suki’s boobs swinging back and forth as the cultists pounded her, moving in and out of her holes. Even from here, over the general clamor, Natalie could hear Suki moaning. And since her eyes were dry, it was pretty easy to tell what, exactly, Suki was moaning over.  
  
And Professor Goodwitch… Natalie tried not to look _too_ excited over what was happening to her minder. Obviously some of the magic users had survived the first battle. And they had decided to concentrate on the older witch.  
  
Goodwitch had been drawn off the ground, and was slowly getting tugged towards the portals eldritch tentacles were spilling out of. Her progress would have gone a lot faster if the tentacles weren’t quite so intent on fucking her.  
  
And Glynda Goodwitch was getting fucked _hard_. All three of her holes were filled, thick purple tentacles pumping in and out of them. Natalie licked her lips as she watched the professor getting thoroughly fucked by tentacles. One had even crept underneath her purple dress and was fucking her breasts, using the material of the dress to keep Glynda’s big boobs pressed close together for better use.  
  
It was such a hot sight, watching the tentacles wind around Goodwitch, that Natalie almost forgot about what was happening to her, the four hands that were molesting the lower half of her body. It helped that it felt so _good_ , the strong hands really kneading her sensitive ass and rubbing her wet pussy. Natalie groaned, the cow bell around her neck shaking as she felt herself get even more turned on than she had been.  
  
And then the hands disappeared. And Natalie felt something hot and hard pressing against her. And the cultist’s cock wasn’t pressing against her pussy.  
  
Natalie moaned, low and lustily, feeling the cock of an unseen person slide into her ass. She could feel her tunnel clamping down around them, and could feel her pussy getting a bit wetter as she was fucked.  
  
Damn it, she’d never been like this before! Natalie had tried anal by herself a few times at the university, and it had never felt as good as it did once she came to the hamlet. Although sex in general felt better here.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” Natalie moaned, feeling a strong pair of hands grab her butt again as she got assfucked. “Good, god, good.”  
  
Natalie knew what she sounded like as she moaned. And she couldn’t really bring herself to care. Not when it felt so good. And not when the rest of her team was in no shape to comment.  
  
There were too many cultists in the room. Two more had joined the duo fucking Suki. Now the martial artist was straddling a cultist, letting herself get fucked as she sucked off two of them and got her ass filled by the fourth. But given how quickly she was bobbing her head and up and down along the offered cocks, Natalie thought that she was enjoying her predicament.  
  
Lara’s upper body was still getting thoroughly fucked by tentacles. Two medium sized ones were holding her breasts together while a _huge_ tentacle was pounding in and out from between her tits. And four very tiny ones were playing with her nipples, brushing their thin ends along the stiff nubs that Natalie could see from all the way over here. And her mouth was getting filled, with a messy, vigorous facefuck Natalie could also _hear_ from all the way over here.  
  
As for Professor Goodwitch, she was in the most trouble of them all. Because she was only halfway inside the room now, just like Natalie. Unlike Natalie, she was also halfway out of reality. The lower half of her body was inside one of the portals the tentacles were coming out of, and it was only because she had grabbed Natalie’s staff to use as a bar that the older woman hadn’t been entirely pulled inside yet.  
  
If anyone was going to rescue her team, it was obviously going to be Natalie. And as soon as she thought of a way to do that, she would! But right now, she was busy getting her ass fucked and groped by the first in what was probably a long, long line of cultists who weren’t able to resist the sight of a fat ass and a wet pussy offered up for the taking.  
  
Natalie moaned in lust as she got fucked, feeling the thick cultist cock work deep inside of her, before getting drawn back out. Only to slam right back in again, sending a jolt through Natalie’s entire body and making her tits shake and bell ring. Giving up on trying to escape for the moment, Natalie started playing with her tits, her hands coming up and groping her large breasts, fingers squeezing down into the soft orbs. She could feel her stiff nipples digging into her palms.  
  
And when Natalie _pinched_ those nipples, the sound she made was loud enough to get everyone in the room to look at her. Even the tentacles. She blushed and stared at the ground until the cultists and tentacles went back to defiling her comrades. At least the cultist in her ass hadn’t stopped, and was still fucking her, over and over again.  
  
Lara was getting stripped of her clothing, the tentacles apparently thinking that even the little she wore was too much. Natalie watched with interest as Lara’s long legs were lifted up in the air as the tight shorts she wore were slid up along them. It was just a pity that, at this angle, there was no way to see her pussy. Just the long, powerful, toned thighs that Natalie wanted to press her face against.  
  
Suki, for some reason, was the _center_ of attention from the rest of the cultists. There were a couple more surrounding her, men and women, all of them jerking their cocks as they waited to use Suki. And Suki was ready to _be_ used. She was happily bouncing up and down on the penis inside of her pussy, and her hands and mouth were working overtime, stroking and sucking the fence of hard cocks surrounding her. A couple of them had already cum, and long white streaks were running down Suki’s front. It looked pretty hot, Natalie thought.  
  
And as for her teacher… her dear, sweet teacher, who was always looking over her shoulder, Natalie could see what the future held for Professor Goodwitch. The older woman was still half-in and half-out of the portal, hanging onto Natalie’s staff for dear life. Although with how her belly was starting to swell from the eggs getting pumped into her, soon she wouldn’t need the staff to keep herself out of whatever realm the tentacles came from.  
  
Natalie shivered as she stared at the older woman, the one who had _insisted_ on the trip out here in the first place. Goodwitch looked really _nice_ , her belly bloated, her purple dress stretching as she took tentacle eggs. And as she took tentacle cock, a thick purple tentacle stretching out her neck as she was made to deepthroat it.  
  
“Hey,” one of the voices behind her said. “Think we should take this pussy down with us, or leave the girl up here?”  
  
“Up here,” a second voice said. “It will be nice to know that when we’re on patrol, there’s something waiting for us.” The statement was punctuated by a hard slap on Natalie’s expansive ass, one that made her moan and squeeze down tight around the cock inside of her rear. “Holy shit!” The person (Natalie couldn’t tell their gender) said, laughing. “She just got tighter! She likes this!”  
  
“Well, hurry up,” the first voice said, speaking up over the series of slaps that were starting to rain down on Natalie’s ass. “I want a go at her pussy, next.”  
  
Natalie rocked back and forth against the cock and the hand, as much as she was able to. It was feeling _really_ good, the thick shaft moving back and forth inside of her. She was panting, feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her as she got used in such a _wonderful_ way.  
  
Natalie kept on playing with her boobs as she watched her teammates get fucked and as her own ass was taken by someone she had never seen a hint of. She was going to cum, she was going to cum _soon_ , and it was going to feel _amazing_. Any second now, she was almost there…  
  
And then Natalie managed to cum from getting fucked in the ass. She moaned, feeling her pussy gushing with arousal as it ran out from her lower lips and fell onto the dirty stone floor. She twitched around as much as she could inside the hole she was stuck in, gasping as she felt the pleasure racing through her body.  
  
And the pleasure wasn’t hurt by how much she was being spanked. Rather the opposite, really. Natalie felt _good_ as she kept on getting spanked and fucked, blow after blow landing on her fat ass. She could feel shivers of arousal running through her, and she wanted to cum again, so soon after cumming.  
  
Finally, the orgasm burned itself out of Natalie. She slumped forward, hands brushing the ground as she panted. She was still very, very turned on, and wanted, no, _needed_ to get fucked some more. Just like the rest of the party. Natalie had heard all of them cry out in orgasm at least once, and they were all still letting themselves get used by their captors.  
  
Just like Natalie was. She rocked back against the cultist inside of her ass as they pushed themselves deep inside of her. Then they started to cum. Natalie moaned, feeling the semen shooting deep inside of her, filling her up. It was _hot_ , and Natalie swore that she could feel the heat from the semen turning into the heat of arousal.  
  
The cock inside her ass pulled out, and the hands stopped spanking her. Natalie had a moment to catch her breath, and feel the hot semen deep inside of her. Then she felt a new cock pressing against her pussy. Natalie moaned, feeling what she _needed_ , something that was even better than getting fucked in her ass. A nice, thick rod entering her pussy, filling her up exactly in the way she needed.  
  
“Fuck!” The cultist behind her swore. “I wouldn’t have thought a chick with such a fat ass would have had such a tight pussy.” There was a chuckle. “Though I knew she would be this wet.”  
  
“You have fun with that,” the voice of the first cultist said. “Just hurry up. There’s a lesser master behind you and they want a turn with her too. Can’t you see how much they’re dripping?”  
  
A lesser master? Natalie frowned in thought before looking over at Lara. That must be what the cultists were calling the tentacles. Natalie shivered in arousal and anticipation at the thought of a tentacle monster getting access to her lower body. Natalie had become accustomed to getting penetrated in both of her holes ever since she came to this place, but the thought of doing it with _tentacles_ , that was really… Natalie swallowed and shivered.  
  
In front of her, the debauchery was continuing. Professor Goodwitch was looking _really_ bloated with eggs now, her stomach huge, even larger than Ranma’s was. Natalie licked her lips, wondering if her mentor was going to be able to fight through doors now that her belly was so big. And she wondered if the professor was still _getting_ egged, if the lower half of her body was still wrapped around a tentacle that was slowly pumping more and more eggs into her.  
  
Suki was, as usual for her, getting turned into a mess as the cultists gangbanged her. There must be something about that face paint, Natalie thought. Something that made the bandits and villagers and everyone decide that it would be fun to try and turn the rest of Suki’s body as white as her face and neck, using cum to do so. There were already large stretches of her body with white on them, semen running down her body as the cultists masturbated or fucked her. At least she was having fun, moaning like a whore in between letting her face get used for rough, enthusiastic face fucks.  
  
And Lara’s lower body was getting used almost as thoroughly as her upper body. It seemed that the tentacle beasts couldn’t egg women, not like the ones that were still on the other side of the rifts Professor Goodwitch was half-sucked into. Lara’s belly was as flat and toned as it had ever been, even with a thick purple tentacle pumping in and out of her pussy. But most of the tentacles efforts were focused up on her chest and head, tentacles wrapped around her head, pulling her back and forth along the tentacle cock fucking her mouth, even as her large tits were covered with another load of semen.  
  
In short, everyone was having a good time, even if the consequences of this good time would be getting enslaved by a cult to get used as sex toys, hot bodies and wet holes for the surprisingly large population of women with penises to get some relief in. As opposed to what happened most nights in the village. Or what would have happened with the bandits. Or the rumors Natalie had heard about the cove at the base of the cliff the mansion was built on top of.  
  
And then, finally, Natalie understood how to avoid becoming the love slave or the brood mare or whatever for the monster the cultists worshipped. She paused for a moment, thinking that over. Yes, she wanted to _avoid_ that happening, and for all of her companions to not get caught up in that as well.  
  
Natalie closed her eyes and started murmuring underneath her breath, calling on the combat magic she had taken to so easily at the university. Then she opened her eyes, glaring at the cultists that were busy fucking Suki.  
  
Even without her staff, Natalie’s hands were still untied and her mouth was still free. She could still do magic without any problems. It wasn’t very quick magic, especially without her staff to channel the energies. And if the cultists and the tentacles hadn’t been so focused on fucking her comrades, that might have mattered. As it was, the first sign anyone in the room got that something was wrong was when icicles stabbed into four of the cultists surrounding Suki.  
  
That got the attention of _everyone_ , and the cultists turned towards Natalie in surprise. The tentacle monster on Lara’s chest started squiggling towards her, only to be grabbed by Lara as it tried to withdraw from the muscular woman.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Lara shouted. “You don’t get to work me up like that and then leave me hanging!” She shook the tentacle monster back and forth before slamming it back against her chest. “Get to work!”  
  
That took the tentacle monster out of commission for a while, just leaving the surviving cultists. Most of them were charging towards Natalie, though one was still trying to get out from underneath Suki. Suki was still riding her pretty hard and fast, apparently not noticing that the gangbang was over and that there was a fight going on.  
  
“No more magic,” the lead cultist growled, grabbing her thick cock and slapping Natalie in the face with it.  
  
That hurt Natalie, her cheek stinging with the force of the slap. It hurt the cultist a lot more, as she dropped to the ground in a ball, whimpering as she clutched at her crotch. It still did the trick, and Natalie’s next spell trailed off into nothing more than a few half-formed lights.  
  
And the cultist behind the first one had the same idea. She grabbed Natalie’s head and slid her cock into the redhead’s mouth, with enough force to make the bell around Natalie’s neck clang loudly.  
  
Okay, giving a blowjob to someone she had just been fighting was humiliating. But it was still far better than, you know, getting killed. Which was the other option that had been on the table. Natalie just had to accept that she was going to be giving a blowjob now, and hope that her comrades could manage to free themselves and deal with the rest of the cultists.  
  
Behind Natalie, the cultist inside her pussy was still fucking her, slamming back and forth, driving their cock deep into Natalie’s slick folds. It felt _amazing_ , and Natalie could feel her orgasm rising, undimmed by how she was being used by the woman in front of her. In fact, the blowjob she was giving was the exact _opposite_ of a lust quencher.  
  
“Going to have to put a gag on you,” the cultist growled, peering down at Natalie from the depths of her tattered hood. “Make sure your mouth only gets used for the glory of the Master Tentacle.”  
  
“All praise the Master Tentacle,” the surviving cultists chanted, even the one who was still curled up on the floor.  
  
There weren’t actually that many surviving cultists. Natalie had managed to get most of them with her surprise attack, and except for the one Suki was still riding (glimpsed every now and then as the cultists moved around Natalie), they were all clustered around Natalie. And they all had their cocks on full display, waiting for a chance with Natalie’s mouth.  
  
And they could be waiting a while. Natalie was giving the cock in her mouth the best blowjob she could, but its owner still seemed to be a long way off from orgasm. Even as she wrapped her tongue around it and bobbed up and down along the shaft (and, surprisingly, it was just a normal, human shaft. Only attached to a woman) Natalie could tell that its owner was still a long way from cumming.  
  
Part of Natalie had to reflect on that, that she had become so familiar with penises and the women who had them that she could tell when a cock was about to cum or not. Oh well, nobody had ever said that being an adventurer was going to be an _easy_ job. She just had to keep on sucking, and wait for her teammates to start pulling their weight.  
  
In the meantime… Natalie squealed around the shaft inside her mouth as her pussy got flooded with semen. She hadn’t expected for that to happen so quickly! Not that she was complaining, because it felt really, really good to have her pussy stuffed with cum. So good, in fact, that Natalie was tipped over the edge into orgasm. She moaned, feeling her pussy walls clamp down, squeezing hard around the shaft that had been thrust deep into her.  
  
“Another orgasm from the slut,” the cultist behind her said, sighing contentedly. They ran a hand along Natalie’s ass. “What a wonderful hole.” There was a brief pause. “Alright, alright, your tentacleness,” they said much more peevishly, “I’m pulling out, I’m pulling out.”  
  
They did, and Natalie shivered as she felt the shaft slide out of her. Less because of the loss of sensation, and more because she knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Sure enough, Natalie felt something surprisingly firm and flexible wrapping around her lower legs. The tentacles climbed up her legs, and _very_ soon, Natalie felt two hard heads pressing against her pussy and her asshole. She shivered, feeling the slick heads rubbing against her holes. What were they waiting for? Couldn’t they realize how horny Natalie was, and how easily the tentacles could slip into her?  
  
Even as Natalie thought that, they did so. Natalie moaned again around the cock in her mouth as her lower holes were stuffed at the same time. There were _bumps_ along the tentacles, bumps that pressed against Natalie’s walls, that made her feel really, _really_ good. She rocked back against them, feeling the tentacles swiftly sliding deeper and deeper into her.  
  
“Wow, Red’s really getting into sucking cock,” one of the four surviving cultists said, leering down at Natalie as she slowly masturbated. “That’s going to be good for her.”  
  
“Almost there,” the cultist who was actually getting to use Natalie’s mouth said, reaching down and grabbing the sides of Natalie’s face to fuck her even faster. “Almost- there!”  
  
Natalie gurgled as her mouth was flooded with semen. She coughed, quickly trying to swallow it all as she felt every taste in her mouth get replaced by salty, slimy cum. And it wasn’t that _bad_ of a taste, all things considered. It was certainly one she was getting very used to.  
  
Natalie’s throat worked and bulged as she did her best to swallow all of the cum as it got pumped into her mouth. And even so, some of it still leaked out from between her lips and dropped down onto the floor. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, nothing to do with how she was feeling solely because of how stuffed her mouth was.  
  
Finally, Natalie managed to get her mouth free of everything but the cock inside of it. And that she kept on licking, polishing it with her tongue, giving it as much stimulation as she could. Natalie was barely even aware she was doing such a lewd thing, instead merely doing what seemed to be natural.  
  
It seemed so natural, in fact, that when the cultist pulled back, her dick sliding out of Natalie’s mouth, her tongue followed it, and hung limp in front of her as Natalie panted for breath. That got a round of laughter from the surrounding cultists, as another one stepped towards Natalie, her cock stiff and hard.  
  
“Gagging for dick already, huh?” the cultist chortled. “You _belong_ here, girl.”  
  
“And you belong in hell.”  
  
Both the cultists and Natalie jumped at that. The robed cultists started to swing around, only to crumple to the ground, bleeding heavily. Behind them stood Suki and Lara, both holding red-stained weapons. Both of them were also naked, and evidence of how thoroughly they had been fucked was traced all over their bodies, long lines of cum decorating their skin and leaking out of their pussies.  
  
“Hey!” Natalie said, smiling as much as she could while she was still distracted with the tentacles fucking her pussy and ass. “You guys got free!”  
  
“Yes,” Lara said, dropping her pick and reaching down and grabbing Natalie’s arms. “Let’s try and get-!” Lara grunted as she pulled on Natalie’s arms. But Natalie’s hips were just too big to slide through the gap. “You!” Another try, and another failure. “Out!” Lara stumbled backwards, glaring at the wall Natalie was stuck in. “Okay, new plan.”  
  
“First, what about the professor?” Natalie asked, craning her head to try and look around the two warriors as they stood in front of her.  
  
“Oh, her?” Suki asked, stepping to the side. “She’s fine. See?”  
  
Fine might have been overstating things. Professor Goodwitch was laying flat on her back, clutching her massively swollen belly and moaning. Her purple dress/leotard was in tatters, unable to handle her expansive stomach. A veritable river of cum was running out from between her legs, forming a small pool that the blonde woman was laying in.  
  
“Hhm,” Natalie said, tapping her chin in thought. “We must have killed the magic user that was keeping the portal open.” She paused for a second. “Good thing it expelled the professor instead of just, you know,” she made a face, “closing.”  
  
“Or closing around her,” Lara added, grunting as she made another try to free Natalie. “Keeping her half in here and half in wherever the tentacles came from.” She straightened up. “Right, you’re not getting freed this way,” Lara said, wiping a hand across her forehead. “I’m going to go get dressed and try and pull you out from the other side.”  
  
“Watch out for the cultists and tentacles,” Natalie said. “One of them is still fucking me.”  
  
Fucking her shockingly tenderly, too. The tentacle monster was slowly moving its beaded tentacles in and out of Natalie’s pussy and ass, making her feel shockingly good as she got used by the monster. There was even a smaller tentacle circling around her clit, sending wonderful tingles through her body. And the additional tentacles that were massaging her thighs was just straight up, non-sexual pleasure.  
  
Natalie had to admit, she was wondering about the possibility of getting a tentacle monster as a familiar. They were kind of passé among the magical community at the moment, and _everyone_ knew why a woman would have a tentacle monster on call. But if she got to feel this good, it might be worth the sneers.  
  
Lara nodded as she struggled into her tight clothing. Suki just leaned against the wall, uncaring of her nudity, as she watched Natalie. Of course, Natalie supposed that since Suki didn’t have the _choice_ to get covered, she was embracing her nudity. Natalie wondered if that attitude would persist once they got back into the village.  
  
“So, Natalie,” Suki said, “can you see that whats-it around here?”  
  
Natalie craned her head, looking around the dark, dusty, cluttered study. She could see a cum-covered Suki, a semi-comatose Professor Goodwitch, and not much else. Certainly nothing the size of an occulscope. But the door a few yards away from where Natalie was stuck did look like it had been torn down, the walls cut out, and then sloppily put back together.  
  
“No, I don’t think it’s here anymore,” Natalie said with a sigh. She had meant it to be a sad sigh, but with how the tentacle was treating her, it came out as a _lustful_ sigh instead. “And if the professor can’t walk, we won’t have enough hands to carry it out anyways.”  
  
“I’ll go and check on her,” Suki said, wandering over to Professor Goodwitch and nudging her.  
  
Lara had already vanished down the trap door the cultists had come through. And that meant that Natalie could focus on getting fucked by the tentacles. And that was really quite enjoyable.  
  
Natalie closed her eyes, and started to play with her breasts again, squeezing and kneading them as she dug her hands into the soft flesh of her tits. She could feel her third orgasm of the day rising up inside of her as she did so, spurred on by how masterfully the tentacles were playing with her body. She could see why Lara hadn’t wanted to give up on the one that had been fucking her, not until she came at least.  
  
Natalie ran her large, stiff nipples between her fingers. That sent shocks of pleasure racing through her body, making her moan as she rocked back and forth. And the tentacle monster was still taking _such_ good care of her. Natalie could tell that she was going to have a really _satisfying_ orgasm, really soon.  
  
Natalie could feel the tentacles sliding in and out of her pussy and her ass, keeping her open wide as the bumps along the tentacles pressed against her inner walls. Walls that were squeezing so _tightly_ around the tentacles inside of her, that were making her feel so good. Natalie softly moaned as she rocked back and forth, moving as much as she could inside the wall.  
  
And then, Natalie got to cum. It was a really, _really_ good orgasm, one that seemed to unfold inside of Natalie and go on forever. She moaned from the bottom of her heart, feeling the orgasm slowly flowing through her. Her toes curled and she twitched, hands pressing flat against the wall underneath her.  
  
“Oh yes,” Natalie softly moaned, so quiet that she could barely even hear her own words. “Oh yes, just like that, please keep on going.”  
  
And the tentacles did keep on fucking Natalie. They were still going nice and slow, the two main ones inside her holes, and the bevy of lesser tentacles that were all over her body and making Natalie feel wonderful beyond compare. She wondered when they were going to cum, and if Natalie would manage to get a second orgasm out of it. She hoped so.  
  
In the study, Suki was helping Professor Goodwitch to her feet, an arm slung over her shoulder. The professor looked _very_ wobbly on her feet, and Natalie hoped that they didn’t need to rely on her fighting capability to save them. Under Professor Goodwitch’s direction, Suki started guiding her over to the various tables and cabinets scattered around the study to begin looting.  
  
As drawers started getting yanked open, the tentacle monster came inside of Natalie. She couldn’t hide, and didn’t try, her moans this time as she got flooded with a shockingly warm and pleasant load of cum. She could feel it mixing with the semen already inside of her, shooting deep into her body as the two main tentacles unloaded themselves. It was truly wonderful, and Natalie loved how nice it made her feel.  
  
The tentacles started to slide down her body, and Natalie whined a bit as she felt them leave her holes. They had felt so _good_ inside of her. She hoped she’d get to feel that good again.  
  
And then Natalie was left to wait, feeling the mixed semen trickling out of her hole as she wiggled just a bit in the hole she was stuck in. She wondered if Lara had made it through the warrens underneath the wing safely. Or if they were going to have to go and rescue Lara in turn.  
  
For a minute, Natalie thought about how Lara would look, tied up, or in black leather. And, of course, getting used by any of the wide variety of people and creatures Natalie had seen ever since she had come here. And Natalie _liked_ the picture that formed in her mind.  
  
“I’m guessing this is you, Natalie?” A voice came from behind her, making Natalie jump and her bell to repeatedly chime.  
  
“Yeah,” Natalie said, blushing a bit as she turned her head, as if she could see through the wall to Lara. “You’ve found me.”  
  
Natalie felt Lara’s hands on her wide hips. And then she was getting pulled backwards, sliding out of the wall. And landing on her well-cushioned ass, because her legs were _not_ up to the job of suddenly supporting her.  
  
Natalie groaned, looking up at Lara and then around the corridor. They were alone, not even any dead bodies to show the cultists that had used her and the tentacle monster that had made her feel so very, _very_ good. Just her and Lara, all alone. It would be romantic if Natalie could trust herself not to say something stupid, like asking if she could lick the tentacle cum out of Lara’s pussy.  
  
“Thank you,” Natalie said instead, slowly climbing to her feet. “That’s not the kind of place you want to stay in for long.”  
  
If for no other reason than that there was no way for Natalie’s mouth to get filled or to get her boobs played with by the same entities that were enjoying her lower holes. Although that wasn’t a thought Natalie was going to be sharing with anybody anytime soon.  
  
“Not a problem,” Lara said, helping Natalie adjust her cowprint costume to cover as much skin as was possible with it. “Never leave a girl behind, right?”  
  
The two of them traveled through the cramped, dark warrens underneath the ground, popping back up in the study after many twists and turns. Natalie did not like the thought of having to fight in there, and she was _very_ glad that it was both untrapped and empty. The study, even with the only light coming in through some extremely dusty windows, was still welcome and airy by comparison.  
  
“Ah, you’re back,” Professor Goodwitch said, sounding far too haughty and commanding for someone who’s pregnant belly was on display, as well as her wet, parted pussy. “Bad news, I’m afraid.”  
  
“No scope?” Lara said, sighing heavily and sitting down on the same table she had gotten fucked on.  
  
“I’m afraid not,” the professor said. “However, we did find one clue.”  
  
Suki held up a… thing. Natalie _knew_ , all of a sudden, that she had spent too much time here, because at first she thought that Suki was holding up a golden dildo. It was only when she took a second, more careful look, that she recognized it as an arcane recorder. A narrow, eight-inch long recorder, with a pleasantly rounded tip. _Anyone_ could have made that mistake.  
  
“With luck,” Professor Goodwitch said, “study of this will reveal where the occulscope is. We won’t recover it today, but we _will_ find it.”  
  
Natalie nodded. And, quite frankly, it would give the professor something to do while she dealt with the eggs that had been pumped inside of her. _And_ that meant that Natalie could go out and actually do stuff without Professor Goodwitch right behind her, silently asking her if she was going to screw up an elemental binding ritual again.  
  
“Well,” Suki said, pointedly looking at Professor Goodwitch’s large belly, “I don’t think that you’re going to be making it through that hole again, teach. Think we should follow Lara on out of this rats nest?”  
  
“Yes, good point,” the older woman said. “Natalie? Come and give me a hand here.”  
  
Natalie didn’t grumble out loud as she took over helping the professor walk. As the other two did one last sweep of the place, grabbing anything valuable or useful (including Natalie’s staff) she just focused on the bright side. Not only was the professor going to be too busy being pregnant to watch over Natalie, she was _also_ going to get the chance to hang out with Lara soon. And maybe warn her about what happened almost every night in the tavern/gangbang hall. Lara might appreciate knowing about that before she went in for a drink.  
  
Nodding to herself, Natalie smiled. This had been a pretty good mission, all things considered. She hoped the rest of them went as well as this.

***Back in the Hamlet***

  
“So can you actually _feel_ the seeds inside of you?”  
  
“Kind of, yeah,” Ranma said, wiggling around a bit as two pairs of warm hands were pressed against her swollen belly. “It’s not really,” she waved her hands around, trying to put into words what she was feeling, “like I can actually feel each one, you know? But I can feel the whole mass.”  
  
The nun nodded and glanced at Her Stuck Up-ship. Ranma followed her gaze, staring at the aristocratic features of her employer. She also wiggled a bit, feeling a tad embarrassed over her situation.  
  
After all, Ranma _was_ naked. None of her clothes fit her generous stomach now, and the nun had wanted full access to her body anyways. Ranma didn’t have a stich of clothing on, and her large tits were sitting on top of her swollen belly. She didn’t feel so embarrassed as to want to cover herself up, though.  
  
“I think she should have another week or so,” the nun said. “After that, she’ll give birth, and the seeds will be able to be harvested.”  
  
“And the after effects?” Ranma asked, cutting in. “Am I going to keep on making milk and being fat?”  
  
“Possibly to the first, no to the second,” the nun said, reaching down and lightly grabbing Ranma’s breast. She started squeezing it, from back to front, and Ranma moaned in arousal as a touch of milk leaked out, and ran down first her breast, and then her stomach. “The effects on the human body after getting fertilized with mobile plants is not a very well-researched topic, surprisingly enough. Don’t worry, though,” she added, patting Ranma on the head. “If anything truly unusual happens, I’ll name it after you.”  
  
…Ranma hoped that was the nun trying to be reassuring and failing badly, instead of her actually meaning it as it sounded. She glanced down at her large, heavy belly again, wondering just what was going to happen to her. Well, there wasn’t much of a choice beyond waiting and seeing what happened.  
  
“And on the subject of the milk Ranma’s producing,” the Heiress said, reaching down and starting milk Ranma’s other breast, “is there anything special about it?” There was a light of avarice, in her eyes, the lure of making money that the nobility was supposed to be so far beyond.  
  
“No, I don’t believe so,” the nun said, shaking her head. “She’s making milk due to her body thinking she’s pregnant, not because of anything the plants did to her directly.”  
  
It was pretty obvious how much the Heiress had been hoping for a different answer. Her face fell a bit, and she sighed as she stared down at the large, soft, milk-filled boob in her hand. She didn’t even notice the look Ranma sent has.  
  
“Listen,” Ranma said, coughing a bit nervously, “I’ve been dealing with some… urges ever since I got nabbed by those vines, you know?” Her cheeks colored a bit. “I’ve been getting… horny. Really, really horny. Is it okay for me to masturbate, or what?”  
  
“I wouldn’t recommend that,” the nun said, twitching her black and white headdress to the side as she looked down at Ranma. “I’ve treated three women who have ended up in similar situations as yours, and two of them _did_ masturbate, and did quite a bit of damage to the seeds inside of them as they came, their inner walls squeezing down on the seeds.”  
  
“Really?” The Heiress said, swinging her head up, face paling. “Well, we can’t have that.” She looked down at Ranma. “I’ll have the blacksmith make a chastity belt for Ranma right away, to ensure that no harm comes to them.”  
  
“Uh, what?” Ranma asked, her jaw dropping open. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“That could work,” the nun said, still slowly milking Ranma, her fingers digging into Ranma’s boob and forcing the milk out. “I myself,” she let go of Ranma’s breast and grabbed her robes. She lifted them up, and the other two women stared, looking as long, smooth legs were revealed, followed by gleaming metal around her hips, “have used something _very_ similar ever since the women in the village started becoming so lustful.”  
  
Ranma noticed that there was a trickle of arousal running down the nun’s thigh. And, for that matter, that the only thing the nun seemed to be wearing were her church robes. No stockings, no underwear, nothing but the severe black and white robe, hiding a shockingly pretty and youthful body.  
  
“I can assure you,” the nun continued, “no matter how much she tries, the wearer won’t be able to cum.” She closed her eyes and shivered. “Not even from her ass, no matter how much she tries, hour after hour.” She opened her eyes and flushed. “Ahem,” she coughed into her hand. “I think that a chastity belt will do an excellent job of ensuring the safety of the seeds.”  
  
“Hey now,” Ranma protested, glaring at the nun for her unwelcome additions to the conversation, “I haven’t agreed to this, you know?”  
  
“I’ll pay you an extra… hm, with transporting the eggs and… yes, I’ll pay you an extra ten percent per day for every day you have to wear the belt,” the Heiress said.  
  
“Okay,” Ranma said, swinging her legs off of the table, “so do we go to the blacksmith right now, or do we have anything else to discuss?”  
  
“Yes, we do,” the noble lady said, grabbing Ranma’s legs and putting them back in place. “For one, how would you describe it, getting fucked by those vines?” She pulled out a notebook and her maid placed a pen in her outstretched hand.   
  
“Um, well,” Ranma blushed a bit, “it was pretty nice, you know?” She thought back to the trip to the forest, and how she had gotten used by both bandits and lecherous plants. “That aphrodisiac pollen _really_ helped things along.”  
  
“Really? Excellent. How pleasurable would you say it was?”  
  
Ranma blushed a lot harder, thinking of how many times she had cum from getting fucked.  
  
“ _Really_ good,” Ranma said. “The vines, they can really…” she gestured with her hands. “Get all over you. Touch every bit of you.” She sighed, remembering how it had felt to have the vine pumping in and out of her. “And fuck every single hole you have.”  
  
“Excellent,” Her Richness said, snapping the notebook shut. “We’re going to have to set up a farming operation out there, once it’s a bit safer.” The noble woman looked around, seeing the three shocked faces staring at her. “What? It makes perfect sense. Farm girls will get impregnated by the vines, produce the seeds, which I sell…” she trailed off. “And the milk,” she added, flipping her notebook back open, “can’t forget the milk either. And maybe make it open to the paying public. I know Lord Rance would pay good money to watch it happen.”  
  
She closed the notebook again and gave Ranma a big, _big_ smile. She patted the redhead on the shoulder.  
  
“Oh yes, Ranma,” she said, sounding quite, quite happy. “I do _so_ hope your pregnancy goes just fine.” She turned her smile from Ranma’s face to her belly. “It would be horrible if anything bad happened.”  
  
Ranma, meanwhile, was making a mental note to avoid signing any contracts about what she would do after the mansion above the hamlet was cleared. There was no way she was going to end up like one of those girls the Heiress was musing about.  
  
Ranma hoped her fellow adventurers weren’t going to come back and give her Ladyship any new ideas.


End file.
